Fire Leaf University
by Silver Fox Argentum Vulpecula
Summary: A Universidade Fire Leaf é uma instituição de especialização de várias categorias. Aprendizes do mundo inteiro vão a ela para melhorar seu conhecimento e se destacarem em sua profissão. Eis a vez de Naruto e  embora ele ainda não saiba  alguns amigos.
1. A Chegada

Ele se sentou num banco ali no jardim. O dia estava fresco, temperatura perfeita. O vento balançava as árvores e os pássaros cantavam. Afinal, o campus era longe de qualquer cidade grande e barulhenta, embora fosse uma das mais importantes e cobiçadas universidades do mundo. Até ele mesmo estava surpreso de ter conseguido entrar nela. Foi difícil, mas ele sabia que conseguiria e não ia desistir.

Enfim, lá estava ele e agora teria tempo para descansar da viagem cansativa. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que o vento batesse em seu rosto. Só abriu os olhos novamente ao ouvir seu nome.

- Naruto!

Ainda sentado no banco, Naruto olha para o lado e vê uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa e curtos vindo em sua direção. Ela tinha a pele clara e os olhos verdes. Ela vestia o uniforme feminino (obviamente) da universidade: Uma saia xadrez de pregas, acima dos joelhos, um colete de lã preto com o brasão da universidade no lado esquerdo do peito, uma gravata da mesma estampa da saia e uma blusa branca por baixo, cujas mangas estavam dobradas devido ao calor.

Mas vestisse o que quer que ela vestisse, sempre pareceria incrivelmente lindo para Naruto. O sorriso que ela trazia no rosto já era um incrível espetáculo para ele. Assim que ela chegou até ele, Naruto se levantou e eles se cumprimentaram com um abraço. Já fazia um tempo que eles não se viam, devido a divergência de carreiras. Porém, ela teria que mudar muito antes que Naruto deixasse de reconhecer a garota de seus sonhos:

- Sakura-chan! – Exclamou ele, dando um abraço apertado na amiga. – Senta aí! Eu não sabia que você estudava aqui! Eu não te vejo desde de os 15 anos!

- Ai, Naruto! Não fala assim, senão parece que a gente ta muito velho. – Disse ela sentando-se no banco - Diz que tem 2 anos que a gente não se vê. Soa melhor.

Sakura olhou para ele. Naruto havia crescido bastante, mas não mudara muito. Olhos azuis, cabelos curtos e loiros, pele corada. A única coisa que estava um tanto diferente era a roupa, com a qual dificilmente ela via Naruto: uma calça social preta, sapatos pretos bem engraxados, uma blusa social branca provida do brasão da universidade no bolso esquerdo, cujas mangas haviam sido dobradas devido ao calor, e um blazer que repousava em sua mão direita.

- Desculpa. Você não parece ter mudado muito mesmo, dattebayo hahahahha – riu Naruto coçando a cabeça.

- Igualmente – disse ela, brincando como se estivesse brava. – E como vão as coisas?

- Vão bem. Tô trabalhando muito duro. Eu nem acredito que consegui entrar nessa universidade.

- Era o sonho de toda a nossa turma, lembra? Ainda quer ser o melhor tenista do mundo?

- Quero sim! E, se liga, eu vou conseguir! Passei esses anos sob um treinamento muito duro e aqui só vou ficar ainda mais rápido, forte e vou aprender de tudo sobre técnicas do tênis! – Respondeu Naruto empolgado.

Agora eles entraram para a Fire Leaf University, uma das melhores universidades do mundo. Jovens aprendizes deveriam estudar duro com mestres profissionais para conseguir aperfeiçoar suas técnicas naquela Universidade.

- E você, Sakura-chan? Como foram esses últimos anos?

- Traumatizantes, eu acho. Sem dúvidas ótimos para a minha vida acadêmica, mas eu achei que a minha mestre, a sra. Tsunade, me mataria de exaustão. Mas eu sobrevivi e consegui entrar sem problemas.

Naruto sorriu diante da alegria da amiga. Era estranho para ele ver como ele ainda a amava, mesmo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido no passado e mesmo depois do tempo que passaram separados.

Ele não via como as coisas poderiam ficar melhores. Afinal ele estava agora ao lado da garota com a qual sonhava em uma das melhores universidades do planeta.

Sakura interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Você tem tido contato com o restante da galera, Naruto?

- Por quê, Sakura? Anda com saudades?

Eles se viraram para ver o dono da voz. Vindo na direção deles havia 2 rapazes e uma garota. O da esquerda, dono da voz, tinha os cabelos castanhos presos num curto e espetado rabo. Era magro e andava meio encurvado, como senão estivesse com vontade de fazer nada. Inclusive sua expressão parecia um sério mal convertido num sorriso. Seus olhos eram pequenos e escuros. O segundo garoto tinha cabelos longos e escuros. Sua pele era muito clara assim como seus olhos. A garota ao seu lado tinha cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques. Seus olhos eram castanhos. Os três foram facilmente reconhecidos por Naruto.

- Shikamaru! Neji! Tenten! Vocês também estão estudando aqui?

- É, entramos esse semestre. – respondeu Neji.

- O que vocês vieram estudar? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Eu vim estudar administração, para ajudar nos negócios da família, embora eu saiba que a principal herdeira seja a Hinata. – respondeu Neji sério - Eu não acho que ela tenha a habilidade para isso então devo garantir que tenha um substituto adequado.

- Eu vim estudar mecatrônica. – Disse Tenten sorrindo.

- E você Shikamaru? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Física – Disse ele sem muito ânimo. – Foi uma coisa bem perto de lógica e interessante ao mesmo tempo. Além disso muitos dos que estudam física aqui estão no clube de xadrez e eu curto muito. Pensei em algo do tipo matemática. Passar não seria problema, mas... sei lá.

- Ninguém mandou você ter um Q.I. absurdo.

Eles se viraram e se depararam com uma garota loira, com os cabelos curtos, presos e olhos verde escuros.

-Temari! – exclamou Shikamaru, com uma expressão de surpresa que Naruto achou engraçada. Shikamaru corou quando a garota se aproximou. – O que faz aqui?

- A mesma coisa que vocês, vim estudar. Vou começar física agora, por que achei interessante a parte da hidrodinâmica.

Estava cada vez mais difícil para Naruto segurar o riso, já que a expressão de Shikamaru ficava cada vez mais e mais engraçada.

- Er... onde estão seus irmãos? – perguntou Shikamaru para ver se mudar de assunto faria com que ele parasse de ficar acada vez mais quente e vermelho.

- Bem... O Kankurou e o Gaara iam estudar artes cênicas e geografia, mas Gaara teve uma recaída e, depois de um ataque de raiva atacou o aplicador da prova. Felizmente, Kankurou estava por perto e pode conter meu irmãozinho. – Ela suspirou – Eles vão tentar de novo semestre que vem. – Então ela deixou a expressão preocupada dar lugar a um sorriso. – E os outros?

- Eu sei que o Kiba está estudando Medicina veterinária em outra universidade, o Chouji foi estudar gastronomia na França. Ah! E o Shino foi para a floresta Amazônica para estudar Entomologia. Ele disse que os insetos de lá são mais interessantes e poderosos. Vai entender...

Os amigos riram e conversaram por um tempo. Até que Naruto se levantou e disse.

- Aiai. Galera eu vou arrumar meu novo quarto. A gente se vê no jantar?

Todos concordaram e se despediram do amigo. Naruto pegou o pequeno mapa que tinha da universidade e chegou em poucos minutos ao seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta. Havia duas camas, cada uma com apenas um lençol branco. Duas mesas de estudos, armários e uma janela.

Ao lado de uma das camas estava a enorme mala de Naruto. Embora ele tenha achado estranho ter duas camas e aparentemente ninguém com quem dividir o quarto, logo parou de pensar no assunto e foi arrumar suas coisas.

Mais tarde, quando terminou, Naruto decidiu dar uma voltinha pelo campus, para conhecer o lugar. Ele trancou a porta do quarto e saiu pelos corredores. Quando descia as ultimas escadas, parou para observar um mural. Não havia ninguém ali.

O som de passos preencheu o lugar, mas ele estava tão entretido que não notou a garota pálida, de cabelos longos e azuis, de tão escuros, que descia as escadas. Ao olhar para o calouro, a garota ficou em choque, seu rosto passou de branco a vermelho e seus músculos ficaram paralisados. Seria mesmo ele? O garoto que ela admirara mais que todos durante tantos anos?Com aquelas características, não poderia ser outro. Até mesmo de costas ela o reconhecia.

Mesmo depois, ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali olhando para ele até que uma das garotas com quem ela tinha começado a fazer amizade passou no corredor com outras estudantes e a cumprimentou numa altura desnecessariamente alta.

- Olá,Hinata! A gente se vê depois! – disse ela ainda andando e sorrindo.

A garota já tinha desaparecido nas escadas, quando Naruto virou-se assustado. "Hinata? Esse nome...", pensou ele. Ver Hinata foi um pequeno choque para ele. Com uma sensação estranha, Naruto concluiu que só poderia ser ela. Hinata e ele estudavam juntos, com o restante de seus amigos, quando eram mais novos.

Olhando para ela, Naruto teve uma sensação estranha, porque agora ele olhava para uma versão um tanto diferente da Hinata que ele conhecia. Ela não crescera tanto, mas seu rosto e corpo estavam diferentes e ela estava mais bonita. Apesar de certas mudanças, Naruto sabia que era ela. E pelo modo como ela desviou o olhar e deu um leve e nervoso sorriso quando ele a olhou nos olhos, suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

- O-oi, Naruto-kun. – Disse ela, gaguejando um pouco.

Impulsionado pela simples, mas intensa felicidade de ver mais um de seus amigos, Naruto não se conteve e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Hinata pensou que ia desmaiar, embora estivesse infinitamente feliz.

-Hinata-chan! Você também está aqui! Que legal! – exclamou ele se afastando - O que está estudando? Você ta legal? – Perguntou ele um tanto preocupado. Afinal, Hinata arfava um pouco e tinha o rosto todo vermelho.

- C-claro, estou ótima. Obrigada. – Disse ela tentando voltar ao normal. – Estou estudando administração para seguir os negócios da minha família. E você?

- Estou treinando para ser o melhor jogador de tênis do mundo. – Respondeu Naruto orgulhoso.

"Para mim, você já é o melhor, Naruto-kun.", pensava Hinata. Mas obviamente, uma garota muito tímida como ela não iria dizer nada do tipo. Então ela apenas desejou sorrindo:

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigado. Você entrou aqui agora também?

- Sim.

- Bem, eu to dando uma voltinha pelo campus, só pra conhecer mesmo. Quer vir comigo?

O rubor voltou a tomar conta da face pálida de Hinata. Esforçando-se para encontrar as palavras, começou:

- E-eu? Mas ...

- Ah, vamos! – Disse ele, puxando-a pela mão.

Para o alívio de Hinata, seu cérebro encontrou uma saída.

- Naruto, eu tenho que me matricular nas atividades extracurriculares.

- Nas o que?

- Bem, a Universidade tem algumas atividades e esportes disponíveis para lazer. Se você for realmente bom, pode até ganhar as competições internas, que valem prêmios.

- Legal! Onde eu posso fazer isso? – Perguntou Naruto empolgado.

- N-na internet... no s-site da universidade.

- Acho que vou fazer isso também. E hoje vamos ter um jantar de recepção não é? – Hinata concordou com a cabeça. – Você vai não é?

Por que ela não conseguia mentir para ele. Assim que ela negou, Naruto perguntou curioso:

- Por que não? Aliás eu não te vi com o Neji e os outros hoje. Por quê?

Hinata engoliu em seco.

- Bem... Eu não me sinto muito bem perto do Neji. E agora que eu e ele estamos estudando administração me sinto meio pressionada quando ele olha para mim. Eu sei que não sou tão boa nisso quanto ele e não me importaria se ele se tornasse presidente da empresa da família ou coisa assim. Quero dizer, seria legal se fosse eu, mas ele é realmente bom nisso. Mas pelas tradições da minha família, quem herda a principal parte sou eu. Agora eu me sinto meio que numa competição então estou evitando ele, pra não ficar aquele clima pesado. Mas tudo bem, é só um jantar. – concluiu ela sorrindo.

Naruto olhava assustado para a amiga. Ele sabia que era realmente duro estar na pele da Hinata naquela família. Ela era bastante pressionada por que era a primogênita do presidente da empresa da família. Por um momento, ele se sentiu mal por ela, mas em seguida sorriu e disse:

- Você consegue ser tão boa quanto ele, Hinata-chan! – Ela o mirou surpresa. – Você chegou até aqui, não foi? E agora está numa escola excelente! Por que você não conseguiria ser tão boa quanto ele, dattebayo? – Hinata sorriu. "Ele continua o mesmo", pensou ela. Ao vê-la sorrir, Naruto sorriu ainda mais. – Te vejo hoje, no jantar?

- Er... bem... eu... acho que sim. – Respondeu ela insegura.

- Tá legal! Agora eu vou indo. Até mais Hinata-chan! – Despediu Naruto animado.

- Até mais... Naruto-kun. – Despediu ela, tão baixo que falava mais para si mesma que para ela.


	2. Treino

Em seu quarto, Naruto abriu o notebook e entrou no site da Universidade. Tinham tantos esportes e atividades que Naruto não sabia o que escolher. Descartou o tênis logo de cara, até porque ele não conseguiria jogar com os iniciantes (modéstia a parte). Foi lendo nomes e mais nomes. Até que um chamou sua atenção:

- Flauta transversal? Hum... por que não, dattebayo?

E fez a matrícula.

- Agora é melhor eu tomar um banho.

Naruto tomou um banho e se arrumou para ir ao jantar. Era surpreendentemente cedo. Ele não estava atrasado afinal! Ele resolveu encontrar o Shikamaru e o Neji no quarto deles. Eles dividiam um quarto próximo ao de Naruto. Quando Naruto estava entrando, ouviu um barulho de porta, mas quando se virou ela já estava fechada e não deu pra ver qual era.

Uma vez dentro do quarto, os garotos conversaram um pouco. Mais tarde ouviram batidas na porta. Eram Sakura, Tenten e Temari. Embora estivessem basicamente com o mesmo uniforme daquela tarde, estavam um pouco mais produzidas e trajavam o blazer do uniforme.

- Vamos? - Perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

Eles já podiam ver o que havia dentro do grande salão quando Naruto perguntou:

- Hey, cadê a Hinata-chan, dattebayo? – Perguntou Naruto.

- A Hinata está aqui? – Perguntou Sakura surpresa. Naruto olhou para Neji e todos fizeram o mesmo. O garoto suspirou e disse.

- É verdade ela está aqui, mas por algum motivo ela parece estar fugindo de mim desde que chegamos.

Naruto bateu a mão na testa e disse:

- Eu vou ver se ela ainda ta lá. Podem ir na frente.

- Hum... tah bom. – Disse Shikamaru confuso.

Naruto se afastou dos amigos a passos largos, deixando o grupo com uma expressão entre o confuso e o curioso.

- Desde quando o Naruto se importa tanto com a Hinata? – perguntou Tenten.

Não houve resposta, mas Sakura sentiu um incômodo, uma sensação terrivelmente desconfortável, embora fosse leve. Uma sensação familiar, mas nunca experimentada naquela situação. Mesmo mais tarde ela ainda teria que passar por cima de seu próprio orgulho para admitir: era ciúme.

Andando pelos corredores, Naruto se perguntava como faria para chegar até Hinata. "Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar que ela esteja sozinha", pensou ele. Naruto sofreu muita discriminação quando era criança. Ele não tinha amigos, ficava sozinho. Desde então ele não gostava deixar as pessoas sozinhas, porque ele sabia como doía. "Não vai ser agora que vou deixar alguém assim."

Chegando à ala de alojamento feminino, Naruto viu uma garota indo na direção do salão. Ele chegou até ela, o que a surpreendeu bastante.

- Oi, você viu uma garota de cabelo comprido e bem escuro chamada Hyuga Hinata? – Perguntou ele.

A garota olhou para ele durante alguns segundos com a expressão de surpresa e a boca ão respondeu:

- Vi sim. Ela ta num quarto, sozinha, em frente ao meu. Acho que ela está lá agora. Quer que eu a chame?

- Aham!

A garota deu meia volta e foi na direção dos quartos, olhando por cima do ombro para admirar Naruto uma última vez antes de desaparecer.

Ela assustou-se quando ouviu batidas na porta. "Estranho. Quem pode ser?", pensou ela. Deixou o livro de lado e foi atender a porta.

- Oi, Anabella! Achei que você estava no jantar. – disse Hinata surpresa.

- Eu tava indo pra lá, mas quando notei tinha um garoto alto e loiro dos olhos azuis falando comigo. Mas era pra perguntar de você. – "Naruto-kun", pensou Hinata corando. – Então, diz aí... – Continuou Anabella, com um sorriso malicioso – Quem é ele? Vocês têm um caso?

- C-caso? – Perguntou Hinata sem encontrar palavras. Seu rosto ficou tão quente que ela teve vontade de abrir a janela. – N-não! Somos só amigos.

- Sei. – Disse Anabella nada convencida. – Então, ele está lá fora esperando por você. E me parece com muito mais vontade de te ver que um simples amigo.

Hinata parou para refletir. Naruto estava lá? Esperando por ela? Por ela? Por que?

- Hinata? Você me ouviu? Vai deixar ele esperando?

- N-não. Eu já vou!

Ela penteou o cabelo de qualquer jeito e correu para o espelho. Escovou os dentes e saiu.

Ele esperou o que parecia uma eternidade ou mais, devido à ansiedade, antes de a garota e Hinata aparecerem. A garota continuou enquanto Hinata foi na direção dele. Embora ela tivesse acreditado na história de Anabella, foi estranho ver que era verdade.

- Hinata-chan! Por que você ainda está aqui? – perguntou Naruto.

- Eu não s-sei. Eu...

- Vamos lá! – disse ele segurando sua mão. O rosto de Hinata foi tomado por um vermelho intenso.

- M-mas...

- Nada de mas! É uma homenagem a nós calouros! A gente tem que aproveitar!

Mais tarde os dois estavam em frente ao grande salão onde os alunos estavam reunidos. O salão era bem grande. Havia mesas redondas onde cabiam uns 5 alunos. Como não ia caber todo mundo, Tenten, Shikamaru e Neji sentaram-se em uma mesa e Sakura e Temari em outra.

Quando Naruto chegou acompanhado de Hinata, Temari foi a primeira a notá-los e avisou Sakura.

- Olha, Sakura eles chegaram.

Por impulso, o que normalmente não acontecia, Sakura sentiu a necessidade de chamá-los o mais rápido possível.

- Aqui, Naruto! Senta aqui! A gente guardou uma mesa pra vocês.

Temari olhou confusa para Sakura, como quem pergunta "O que está fazendo?". Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, Sakura parou imediatamente e deu um sorrisinho nervoso à Temari. Felizmente, Naruto percebeu seu chamado e foi até elas. Ele se sentou e, ao seu lado, Hinata fez o mesmo.

- Olá, meninas. – cumprimentou Naruto. Ele olhou para Sakura, admirando-a por uns segundos e lhe deu seu maior sorriso quando ela olhou para ele. De imediato o rosto da garota tomou um tom rosado, mas logo ela fez a mesma expressão de desprezo que costumava fazer quando Naruto executava suas investidas.

Mais uma vez, Naruto sentiu o sabor da rejeição. Afinal, o que ele teria que fazer para que a garota que ele amava olhasse para ele de outra forma?

Sakura olhou para Hinata. Ela tinha mudado um pouco. Estava mais bonita, seu cabelo crescera e tinha alguma coisa que ela havia conservado, algo que Sakura demorou um pouco a descobrir, mas mais tarde diria que ela continuava meiga.

O jantar correu muito bem. Embora Naruto já soubesse o que Hinata cursava, as meninas não sabiam e foi assim que eles puderam conversar e contar sobre suas experiências dos últimos anos.

Terminado o jantar, Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji foram com as garotas até os quartos femininos. No caminho, Hinata agradeceu Naruto. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Neji falou com ele, distraindo-o.

Alguns minutos depois, os garotos chegaram a seus respectivos quartos. Quando Naruto entrou no seu, encontrou uma mala ao lado da cama que ele não estava usando. "Hum... então vou ter um companheiro de quarto... ", pensou ele. "Espero que seja um cara de boa". Assim ele foi dormir.

Estava ansioso porque no dia seguinte começariam suas aulas e ele teria seu primeiro dia de treinamento duro. Apesar disso, Naruto estava tão cansado por causa da viagem que conseguiu dormir num instante.

Um pouco mais tarde, um garoto alto de cabelos negros e olhos muito escuros entrou no quarto onde agora Naruto dormia profundamente. A viagem foi cansativa e ele estava cansado.

Ao mesmo tempo estava curioso para ver seu companheiro de quarto. Já haviam avisado-o seu nome, mas ele queria olhar para ele. Como Naruto estava virado para a parede, uma breve olhada foi o bastante.

Era hora de descansar. A garota de cabelos loiros que ele conhecia havia tempo não o deixara em paz um segundo enquanto estavam no avião e no ônibus.

Ele colocou o pijama silenciosamente, deitou-se e dormiu.

No dia seguinte, Naruto acordou cedo, mas quando olhou para o lado, percebeu que seu misterioso colega de quarto já havia saído. "Cara estranho", pensou Naruto. "Deve estar ainda mais ansioso que eu. Não sabia que tinha jeito".

Naruto se arrumou, tomou o café da manhã e seguiu para o ginásio. Lá, os estudantes estavam em pé numa fila esperando o professor. A pesar do frio da manhã, todos usavam o uniforme de educação física, que consistia numa bermuda e numa regata, ambos com o brasão da universidade.

Logo o professor, um homem que parecia um jogador de rugby, apareceu e disse:

- Muito bem. Eu sou o treinador Donavan. Vamos começar hoje um intenso treinamento de preparação física, então, por favor, não quero atrasos nem alunos mal alimentados, entendido? Não quero ninguém desmaiando na minha aula. O uniforme é indispensável. Fui claro? Ótimo. Agora vou fazer a chamada. – O treinador começou a chamar os alunos pelo sobrenome. Naruto até tentou decorar alguns, mas quando chegou ao terceiro já tinha esquecido o primeiro. Até que... – Sr. Uchiha!

Naruto teve a sensação de ter levado um tiro. "Uchiha?", pensou ele assustado. Não podia ser. Devia ser outro Uchiha. Devia ser paranóia dele. Tinha que ser. Demorou um pouco até ele perceber que seu nome estava sendo chamado várias vezes.

- O Sr. Uzumaki não está aí? – Perguntou ele ficando irritado.

-E-eu estou aqui, treinador!

O treinador olhou para ele de um jeito ameaçador. Naruto estremeceu, mas ele não fez nada.

- Quero que vocês corram em volta da quadra. 50 voltas no sentido horário e outras 50 no anti-horário. Podem começar!

Assim que ele disse isso, os alunos começaram a sair da formação de fila. Então, Naruto pode vê-lo. Era mesmo a pessoa que ele estava pensando que era. Enquanto Naruto ainda olhava para ele, o garoto olhou para Naruto. Era ele sem dúvida. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke deu um sorriso cruel e começou a correr. Naruto foi libertado de seu transe e foi atrás dele. Sasuke corria num ritmo leve, porém constante. Nada que Naruto, com seu treinamento prévio não pudesse acompanhar. Assim que Naruto ficou lado a lado com seu rival, disse:

- Sasuke! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Adivinha! Vim para cá hoje de manhã para poder correr mais voltas que você. – Respondeu ele com a voz carregada de sarcasmo antes de aumentar o ritmo da corrida e passar Naruto. Inconformado, este correu tão rápido quanto, alcançando-o.

- Como assim, Sasuke? Você mesmo disse que essa Universidade pareceria fichinha depois do seu treinamento!

- Digamos que eu fui obrigado a vir conferir. – Respondeu o garoto correndo ainda mais depressa. Naruto mais uma vez acelerou para acompanhá-lo.

- Ainda está com Orochimaru, não é? – Naruto começava a ficar irritado. – Ele roubou seu corpo não foi?

Sasuke demorou alguns segundos para dizer:

- E o que você tem a ver com tudo isso mesmo? – E acelerou ainda mais. Até que Naruto ficou realmente bravo.

- Ah, vai ser assim? Então tente me passar agora! – Gritou ele, passando rapidamente por Sasuke.

Então, o Uchiha acelerou passando Naruto. Eles continuaram nessa competição até chegarem a uma velocidade alta demais para que uma pessoa comum agüentasse as 50 voltas. Obviamente, naquele ponto eles já haviam percorrido mais de 20 voltas a mais que os outros alunos, que não paravam de olhar assustados.

O treinador ficou extremamente surpreso com aquilo, mas não os interrompeu. Deixou que continuassem até terminar as 50 voltas e as outras 50. Quando terminaram, o rosto de Sasuke que antes era muito branco estava rosado. Naruto esforçava-se para respirar. Porém, ele não pôde deixar de notar que apesar de Sasuke parecer ter menos energia que ele, sua recuperação era mais rápida e ele não teve muitas dificuldades para chegar a uma velocidade impressionante.

"Deve ser o treinamento de Orochimaru", pensou Naruto. Seu peito queimava de uma maneira incrível. O ar parecia não encontrar direito o caminho até seus alvéolos pulmonares.

Ainda quando se recuperavam, o treinador se aproximou.

- Muito bem. Tenho que admitir. O desempenho de vocês foi impressionante. Gostaria de propor a vocês que se mudassem logo para um nível mais avançado. Acham que dão conta?

- Eu dou! – responderam ambos em uníssono. Eles trocaram um olhar fulminante. "Não acredito que Sasuke Uchiha está aqui", pensou Naruto. "Tudo começou muito bem, Sakura-chan, meus amigos... Mas agora...".

- Muito bem. Vou conversar com o reitor. Falo com vocês amanhã. Estão dispensados. – Disse o treinador. E saiu para cuidar do resto da turma.

Naruto se levantou. Agora ele tomaria um banho e, quem sabe sob a água refrescante do chuveiro, aquele pesadelo acabaria? Sasuke começou a caminhar perto dele.

- Desde quando está aqui? – perguntou Naruto mal-humorado.

- Ontem a noite. Esta também foi minha primeira aula aqui Naruto. E aquele não foi meu melhor desempenho.

- Nem o meu, dattebayo! – Retrucou Naruto, embora não estivesse certo se conseguiria ir muito além daquilo. – Imagino que ainda tenha Orochimaru como empresário, aquele sanguessuga maldito. E aposto como ele roubou seu corpo também.

- Não sei do que está falando, Naruto. – Disse Sasuke friamente.

- Claro que sabe! – Gritou Naruto. – Você sabe muito bem como ele é! E sabe como ele se aproveita do fato de você ser um grande jogador... Ah! Eu não vou dizer de novo. Já te disse milhões de vezes e não consegui te impedir. – Agora eles estavam na porta do quarto de Naruto. – E por que você não para de me seguir, dattebayo?

- Não estou te seguindo. Esse é meu quarto.

O queixo de Naruto caiu. Então ele seria seu colega de quarto? Não. Era um pesadelo. Tinha que ser. Sasuke fez um sinal para que Naruto se afastasse, colocou uma chave na porta, girou-a e, com um clique, a porta se abriu. Sasuke entrou no quarto, deixando para trás um Naruto chocado.

Pouco depois, debaixo do chuveiro, Naruto pensava sobre aquela primeira aula.

"Sasuke...". Sasuke já tinha sido seu melhor amigo. Mas aquilo foi há muito tempo.

Ambos aspiravam tornar-se o melhor jogador de tênis do planeta. Sasuke costumava ser mais habilidoso, mas Naruto era mais determinado, esforçado.

Sasuke queria vingar-se do irmão mais velho. Itachi Uchiha havia sido um dos melhores jogadores de tênis do mundo. Porém, jogou tudo fora, comportando-se mal e tornando-se arrogante demais. Sasuke estava determinado a mostrar ao mundo, que nem todos os Uchihas eram daquele jeito e que ele mesmo poderia ser melhor que seu irmão mais velho.

Naruto era um garoto órfão que queria ter suas habilidades reconhecidas. Então se esforçava o máximo possível.

Os dois tinham fortes motivações. Mas a sede de vingança de Sasuke o levou a procurar Orochimaru, um antigo jogador de tênis. Ele havia sido um grande jogador, uma lenda. Mas agora estava velho demais para isso e tornou-se treinador e empresário de grandes atletas. Porém, Naruto descobriu que Orochimaru só faz isso para ficar com mais de 50% dos lucros.

Por isso, antigas vítimas do antigo campeão diziam que ele era um "ladrão de corpos". Ele usava os corpos dos atletas que já tinham talento para ganhar dinheiro, explorando-os.

É verdade que aqueles que eram treinados por Orochimaru ficavam ainda melhores de forma surpreendente. Entretanto, Naruto suspeitava de alguma coisa. Isso porque todos os que paravam de treinar com Orochimaru pioravam até chegar no ponto em que estavam antes.

Na época, Naruto não conseguiu impedi-lo de encontrar Orochimaru. Ele o desafiou para uma partida de tênis. Eles jogaram por horas até caírem de cansaço. Quando Naruto acordou, Sasuke já não estava lá.

Sasuke falou bem mal da Universidade quando foi procurar Orochimaru. "Por que será que ele voltou?".

Naruto desligou o chuveiro e foi se vestir.


	3. A Aposta

Na hora do almoço, Naruto encontrou seus amigos no refeitório. A grande surpresa não foi a presença de Hinata, mas a de outra garota.

- Ino?

- Oi, Naruto! Tudo bem? – cumprimentou a antiga amiga. Seus olhos eram azuis e seus cabelos lisos, compridos e loiros estavam presos num rabo. Uma franja quase sempre escondia seu olho direito.

- Nossa! Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Tudo ótimo , quero dizer, quase tudo ... –essa última parte ele falou como que para si mesmo. Apenas Hinata notou e ficou confusa. – E você? Como está?

- Tudo bem, obrigada. Cheguei ontem. Alguns alunos chegaram mais tarde mesmo. Imagino que você tenha vindo para se tornar o melhor jogador de tênis do mundo.

- Isso aí, dattebayo! – exclamou Naruto animadíssimo.

- Hehehe você não mudou nada mesmo, não é? – Riu Ino. Em seguida ela sorriu de um modo mais desdenhoso. – Então eu tenho uma má notícia para você.

Notícia ruim vocês já viram, né? Espalha feito fogo na palha. Então, quando ela disse isso, todos começaram a prestar mais atenção. O bom humor deixou o rosto de Naruto.

- É eu sei... Mas não importa! Eu vou mostrar a ele. Eu vou ser o melhor!

- Ele? - Perguntou Sakura confusa.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer. Ele sabia que seria doloroso para Sakura saber sobre o novo aluno. Mas provavelmente, Ino não se lembrava disso.

- Olha! Lá vem ele. – disse ela.

Foi um choque para todos, menos para Naruto e Ino. Atravessando o corredor estava o garoto que Naruto vira naquela manhã: Sasuke Uchiha.

Todos ficaram espantados, mas Sakura ficou chocada. Seus olhos expressavam uma surpresa gigantesca e estava claro que ela não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Sasuke sentou-se alguns metros antes deles. Ele levava um cantil de alumínio. Antes de comer, ele bebeu seu conteúdo aparentemente por completo. Depois tapou o recipiente e só então começou a comer.

- Pra que ele trouxe bebida do quarto? Será que ele sabe que tem bebida aqui no refeitório? – perguntou Neji irônico. Ino olhou feio para ele, mas Shikamaru riu.

Entretanto, Naruto sabia que aquilo não deveria ser normal. É claro que Sasuke devia conhecer muito bem a Universidade. Ele não cometeria erros bobos. Então ele sentiu uma sensação estranha e olhou imediatamente para Sakura.

Seu rosto estava pálido. Sua boca estava entreaberta e tremia de leve. Seus olhos irradiavam confusão. O coração de Naruto doeu e ele sentiu ainda mais raiva de Sasuke. Como ele podia fazer aquilo com a Sakura?

A cabeça de Sakura estava uma bagunça. Ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou não. No passado, Sakura era completamente apaixonada por Sasuke. Por mais que ela tentasse chegar mais perto, Sasuke sempre se livrava dela. O mais importante para ele era melhorar seu desempenho no tênis. O restante era supérfluo, desnecessário, bobagem.

No dia que Sasuke revelara seu plano de tornar-se um dos atletas de Orochimaru, Sakura ficou em choque. Orochimaru era um treinador um tanto... digamos, suspeito. Aqueles que ele treinava eram um grande sucesso, mas só enquanto estavam sob seu treinamento. As organizações de competições já tentaram encontrar substâncias desconhecidas nos testes anti-dopping de seus atletas, mas não encontraram nada. Mesmo assim, alguns médicos continuaram suspeitando do "milagre" que ele fazia e Naruto não agia de forma diferente.

Sakura sabia de todas essas histórias sobre Orochimaru e, como futura médica, temia pela integridade de seu querido Sasuke. Ela pediu, implorou que ele não fizesse aquilo. Ela até explicou tudo o que sabia sobre Orochimaru. Nada adiantou. Ela voltou a implorar, declarou todo o amor que sentia por ele e revelou como ela se sentiria se lhe acontecesse algo de ruim.

Tudo que Sasuke fez foi dar lhe um abraço, agradecer-lhe (Sakura nunca teve certeza do por que) e ir embora. Sakura dormiu de exaustão. Quando acordou, seu amigo se fora.

O jeito foi apelar para Naruto, suposto melhor amigo de Sasuke. Mas nem mesmo ele conseguiu trazê-lo de volta. Mas Naruto prometeu à Sakura que salvaria Sasuke. E ele iria cumprir aquela promessa de qualquer maneira.

Olhando para Sakura, Naruto resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Então, como foi a aula de vocês?

Eles conversaram sobre como fora o dia de cada um até ali. Nada demais. Mas ainda havia marcas de dor na expressão de Sakura e Naruto percebeu aquilo.

- É melhor eu ir - disse Shikamaru. – Tenho aula agora de... – ele consultou um papel que tirava do bolso.

- Cálculo. – Completou Temari. Aquilo deixou Shikamaru um pouco desconcertado, mas ela não pareceu ligar. – É melhor eu ir também. Vejo vocês depois.

Shikamaru e Temari se retiraram e Sakura se levantou.

- Bem, eu vou indo também. Aula de Biologia.

- Então eu vou também. – disse Ino ficando de pé.

O queixo de Sakura caiu.

- Você também está estudando Medicina?

- É, eu me interessei por casos de doenças em que as pessoas perdem a consciência repentinamente. Não é interessante?

Sakura fez uma cara feia enquanto era seguida por Ino, que parecia estar se divertindo irritando a garota. Sakura e Ino costumavam ser amigas quando eram pequenas. Alguns anos atrás, Sakura e Ino descobriram estar apaixonadas pelo mesmo menino, Sasuke. Logo, tornaram-se rivais. Mas ainda assim a relação das duas ainda tinha bases de amizade.

Assim que ambas saíram, Tenten consultou o relógio e disse:

- Física B.

Ela sorriu para Neji e deixou ele, Naruto e Hinata sozinhos. Naruto verificou seus horários e disse franzindo a testa:

- Parece que agora eu tenho uma aula de... comportamento?

Neji verificou seus horários e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Hinata e eu também temos essa aula.

- Mas porque eu preciso dessa aula? – perguntou Naruto revoltado. O que havia de errado com o comportamento dele? Sakura poderia fazer uma lista.

- Eu... – começou Hinata com sua voz doce e meiga. Mas ela parou abruptamente quando Naruto olhou para ela de forma repentina. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e quente, mas em seguida ela conseguiu continuar. – Eu conversei com uma veterana no dormitório. Ela disse que essa aula era para que aprendêssemos a nos comportar da maneira correta em situações de grande importância, como em jantares de negócios.

- Como uma aula de etiqueta? – perguntou Neji com sua voz soando de modo imponente. Hinata se encolheu um pouco e teria segurado a mão de Naruto se ela estivesse por perto... e se ela tivesse coragem também.

- Q-quase isso – Respondeu ela, tentando relaxar. – É mais como um modo de agir e parecer. A etiqueta foca as ações. Na aula de comportamento vamos aprender até mesmo se devemos ficar sérios ou sorridentes. – À medida que Neji ouvia, o assunto ficava mais desagradável para ele, suas sobrancelhas ficavam mais unidas e Hinata baixava o tom de voz.

- Então vamos lá ver do que se trata! – Exclamou Naruto ficando animado de novo. Só de pensar que cada aula era mais um passo em direção ao sucesso total em seu esporte favorito.

Mas seu bom humor sumiu quando Sasuke passou por ele, indo na direção das salas de aula. Naruto cerrou os dentes e começou a andar em direção à sua próxima aula.

- Meus queridos, dessa vez passa, mas aula que vem eu não quero atrasos! Essa é uma regra importante até mesmo na carreira profissional de vocês: nada de atrasos! – proclamou o professor.

Na primeira vez que Neji o viu, uma gota pingou de sua testa e ele tentou permanecer com expressão indiferente. Já Naruto olhava para ele de forma descarada. O motivo era bem simples. O sujeito era um tanto afeminado e usava as calças demasiado apertadas. Ele falava alto, com a voz fina e não parava de gesticular. Por um momento, Hinata achou que ele realmente ia acertá-la.

- Agora, eu sou o professor Edward Deer. Considerando que eu sou um professor de uma Universidade renomada, como vocês, grandes empresários, artistas famosíssimos e atletas olímpicos, mas jovens se dirigirão a mim?

Neji levantou a mão. Estava claro que ele não queria fazer aquilo de verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo ele faria porque sabia a resposta.

- Chamaremos o Sr de Sr Deer.

- Muito bem. Mara! – Exclamou ele batendo palmas. – Agora vamos fazer um teste de diagnóstico em vocês. Assim eu explico o que eu devo explicar e vocês fazem o possível para corrigir os erros, certo? As minhas aulas serão em grupos ou duplas, dependendo do que será explicado. Teremos 2 exames, o primeiro vale 40% e o outro vale 45% da nota total. Os 15% restantes serão pontos distribuídos pelo desempenho de vocês em sala de aula. Assim, formem quartetos, por favor.

O que aconteceu em seguida, Naruto não entendeu muito bem, mas ele sabe que no final, ele terminou num grupo com Hinata, Neji e Sasuke.

- Turma, agora vocês não estão mais na sala de aula. Estão num jantar. Mas não é um jantar qualquer. Um de vocês vai assumir um cargo alto de uma empresa de sucesso. Infelizmente o presidente da mesma teve um imprevisto e precisou ir embora mais cedo. Ele acabou de deixar o restaurante. Como vocês se comportam?

De imediato, ninguém no quarteto se mexeu. Apenas um tempo depois, Sasuke se endireitou e mudou a expressão em seu rosto. A transformação foi tão brusca que foi quase cômica. Agora ele já não parecia um atleta metido a sabe tudo, mas sim um empresário de sucesso. Ele tomou um ar pomposo e com, a voz grossa e aveludada, disse:

- Então, porque não conversamos um pouco?

Neji sofreu a mesma transformação. Quando ele começou a falar, Hinata se encolheu um pouco.

- Talvez tenha razão, Sr Uchiha. Por que não me conta um pouco sobre o Sr?

Naquele momento, pequenas rugas se formaram na testa de Sasuke. Apesar de manter a expressão serena, Naruto podia sentir sua tensão.

- É claro, Sr Hyuuga. Bem, eu tenho doutorado em ...

E ambos ficaram comparando seus respectivos e fictícios currículos. Eram tão confiantes e convincentes que por um momento Naruto não soube se estavam falando a verdade ou não.

Vendo aquilo, o professor se aproximou e disse:

- Oh! Vocês dois são fa-bu-lo-sos! – Disse o professor olhando para Sasuke e Neji. Em seguida ele olhou para Naruto. – E você, loirinho? Por que está tão quieto?

- Ah, fala sério! Por que eu deveria dizer alguma coisa, dattebayo? – Disse ele de forma meio "gritada". – Eu não tô aqui pra me fingir de empresário de sucesso! Tô aqui pra me tornar o melhor jogador de tênis do mundo!

- Meu querido, como você chegou até aqui nessa ignorância toda? – Perguntou ele, fingindo estar extremamente impressionado. Neji bateu na testa com a mão e Sasuke deu um risinho sarcástico. – Você acha mesmo que vai passar o resto da vida numa quadra de tênis? Alôoou! Atletas têm vida social, meu bem! E mais! Acha que vai poder sair fazendo bobagens como certos jogadores de futebol, que destroem suas próprias imagens?

- Mas o que eu poderia fazer de errado, dattebayo?

- É pra falar uma coisa só? Tente começar parando de gritar. Você está numa sala de aula e não numa arquibancada. Não esqueça que você está agora numa das melhores universidades do planeta! E você não vai manchar o nome da escola, saindo daqui e fazendo besteira lá fora. Agora comporte-se. Ainda chegará a aula na qual todos vocês farão papel de atletas.

Naruto bufou. Ainda não estava satisfeito. Mas ainda assim daria o melhor de si, porque assim chegaria mais perto de se tornar um jogador profissional.

- Quanto a você, queridinha... – começou ele olhando para Hinata. Provavelmente, se ela tivesse esse poder, evaporaria dali naquele instante. – Por que não está dizendo nada?

- E-eu... – tentou dizer Hinata, mas ela não encontrava palavras.

- Ah, já entendi! – disse ele como quem sabe que o filho deixou de fazer o dever de casa pela décima vez. – Mais uma que tem muito o que aprender. Olha, ninguém vai ceder cargo importante nenhum pra você, se você não mostrar segurança. E isso, eu já vi que você esqueceu em casa. Já vou avisando que se você não se esforçar coloco você na minha lista negra. E abre o olho porque normalmente pessoas como você não conseguem se comportar do jeito certo para passar na minha matéria.

- Certo, me desculpe, professor. – disse Hinata, abaixando a cabeça.

Aquela foi a gota.

- Como assim, dattebayo? – gritou Naruto. – Você não pode sair dizendo às pessoas o que elas conseguem ou não fazer, principalmente se você não as conhece direito! A Hinata-chan é meio tímida, mas se ela chegou até aqui é porque ela deve ser muito boa nisso!

- Hum... o que temos aqui? Rola um sentimento?

Hinata ficou rubra e Naruto ficou desconcertado.

- H-hinata e eu somos amigos. Eu conheço ela e sei do que ela é capaz.

- Olha, meu querido, eu detesto ter que de ser o portador de más notícias, mas geralmente, pessoas como ela demoram mais para passar na minha matéria.

- Apostaria com você como ela passa na sua matéria nesse período ainda! – desafiou Naruto.

- É mesmo? – o professor olhou para os lados. Era surpreendente, mas apesar de Naruto ter gritado o tempo todo, naquele momento já não tinha mais ninguém prestando atenção na discussão. Aquilo poderia trazer-lhe problemas, mas Sr Deer sentiu seu respeito colocado em cheque com aquele desafio. Confiante, ele continuou. – Muito bem, se é assim, façamos o seguinte: quem aplica a prova final é um outro professor ainda mais exigente que eu. Se ele der uma nota a ela superior a 85%, independentemente do desempenho dela na aula ou da nota do primeiro teste, ela passará na minha matéria.

-Fei...

- Mas – interrompeu o professor - se eu estiver certo e a mocinha aqui for reprovada esse semestre, aí você fica e faz companhia pra ela. – disse ele com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

Naruto hesitou por um segundo, mas em seguida disse decidido:

- Feito! – "Eu não ia passar de qualquer jeito", pensou ele. "Além disso, vai ser bom esse metido engolir o que disse. Eu cumpro a minha palavra!".

- Vamos ver se você vai estar tão confiante assim até o final do semestre. – Disse o professor de forma ameaçadora e se afastou.

- N-naruto-kun! Não precisava ter feito aquilo! – disse Hinata desesperada. E se ela não conseguisse a nota? O garoto de seus sonhos teria de aturar mais um ano com o Sr Deer por causa dela.

- Ah, relaxa, Hinata-chan! – Disse Naruto confiante. – Eu não suporto a aula desse sujeito, então já sei que vou me dar mal de qualquer jeito. Além disso, eu já vi você se esforçando de verdade. Eu sei que você consegue, dattebayo.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Agora ela estava definitivamente pressionada. Como aquilo foi acontecer?

- Muito bem, turma. Chega por hoje. Vou fazer uns relatórios e aula que vem começamos com o verdadeiro trabalho duro. Dispensados.

A sala começou a se dispersar. Sasuke se levantou e saiu. Naruto acompanhou-o com os olhos e, assim que seu rival deixou a sala, se levantou e disse:

- Bem, eu preciso ir pra minha próxima aula. Vejo vocês depois.

Apesar de estar com muita vergonha, Hinata não queria de jeito nenhum que Naruto fosse embora. Afinal, ela teria que ficar sozinha com...

- Vamos? – Perguntou Neji. Ele lembrava um adulto impaciente tentando tomar conta de uma criança pouco esperta.

Hinata confirmou com um movimento com a cabeça e ambos foram para a próxima aula.

- Então, é essa a sala? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Parece que sim. – disse Temari.

Eles entraram numa sala enorme, parecendo um pequeno auditório. Eles se entreolharam curiosos e começaram a subir as escadas entre os corredores de carteiras. Eles sentaram mais ou menos no meio da sala.

Não havia quase ninguém na sala. Entre as exceções havia um emo sentado numa carteira que estava encostada na parede oposta, um trio de arrogantes e um menino que dormia na última fileira.

Shikamaru e Temari ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Até que Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio:

- Hum... o que você esteve fazendo antes de vir pra cá?

Temari pareceu pensar por um momento e então disse:

- Bem, você sabe, o lugar onde a gente morava era rodeado por desertos. Você sabe como é, acho que os fenômenos que aconteciam lá me deixaram curiosa o bastante para fazer física. Então o Baki, meu professor, me explicou sobre os fenômenos físicos do deserto. Mas isso foi antes de a gente se ver pela última vez. – explicou ela olhando para Shikamaru. Este sentiu o rosto ficar mais quente.

Ela continuou.

- Depois disso eu viajei para alguns outros países, como o Chile, onde tem o deserto do Atacama, e até mesmo para países do extremo norte. Estudei muitos tipos de fenômenos e então achei que já estava pronta para vir pra cá. Tentei e consegui. – Disse ela sorrindo. Ela realmente parecia feliz com isso. – E você?

Shikamaru demorou alguns segundos para colocar os pés no chão. Quando fez isso, perguntou confuso:

- Ahn?

Temari riu. Shikamaru ficou cor-de-rosa e com a cara fechada. "O que está acontecendo comigo?", ele se perguntava. "Isso é ridículo. Minha concentração sempre foi excelente.".

O professor entrou na sala. Ele tinha o cabelo grisalho e curto, e a pele branca, um tanto rosada. Parecia estar de ótimo humor. Ele pôs seu material sobre a mesa e começou:

- Muito bem, classe! Vamos começar a aula de hoje...

Na aula de biologia, Ino e Sakura sentaram-se lado a lado. As duas passaram a aula dizendo uma a outra como eram muito boas em determinados assuntos, conforme a professora explicava o roteiro que seria seguido ao longo do semestre. Em outras palavras não fizeram nada de muito diferente do que faziam antes.

Entretanto, antigamente elas competiam por outro motivo...

- Oi – disse uma voz.

Tenten olhou para cima, mas não acreditou no que viu. Um garoto com cabelo em formato de tigela, liso e preto. Ele tinha sobrancelhas muito espessas e seus olhos eram escuros.

- Meu Deus! Rock Lee! – disse ela se levantando para dar um abraço no velho amigo.

Ela estava sentada no laboratório de Física B esperando o professor chegar, antes da surpresa. Ele se sentaram um ao lado do outro.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tenten sorrindo.

- Eu decidi vir porque achei que já estava bem disciplinado e esse lugar entende de disciplina. Aí, passei no teste. – disse ele sorrindo e exibindo o polegar levantado. – Estou estudando Engenharia Mecânica. E você?

- Engenharia Mecatrônica. Você encontrou com o restante da turma?

- Restante? – perguntou Lee confuso.

- É. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Temari... – A cada nome que Tenten dizia, Rock Lee ficava ainda mais sorridente e surpreso, especialmente quando ela disse o nome de Sakura. - ... e até mesmo Sasuke.

A pronúncia do último nome fez o sorriso de Lee desaparecer,embora a surpresa só tenha aumentado.

- Sasuke Uchiha? – Perguntou ele espantado.

- É. Eu sei. Estranho, não? – Disse Tenten séria, embora não estivesse tão séria quanto Rock Lee. Aparentemente, Rock Lee ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não pôde continuar porque o professor entrou.

O desempenho de Sasuke era invejável em tudo quanto era matéria do curso. Aquilo deixava Naruto irritado, mas, acima de tudo, desconfiado. Afinal, Sasuke sempre fora brilhante, de fato. Mas como ele melhorara tanto sua condição física tendo tempo ainda para melhorar seus conhecimentos?

Ao final do primeiro dia de aula na Fire Leaf University, Naruto estava exausto. Ele fez o possível para não ter de ir para o quarto e ter de ficar lá com Sasuke. Para a sua felicidade, encontrou com Shikamaru e Neji no corredor, que convidaram-no para conversar no quarto. Quando eles chegaram na porta do quarto de Neji e Shikamaru, havia um garoto bloqueando a porta.

Antes que Neji pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o garoto olhou para eles, arrancando exclamações dos três.

- Rock Lee? – Disse Neji espantado.

Rock Lee riu do espanto deles e, com o polegar erguido, disse:

- Sou eu mesmo. E aí? Beleza?

Os quatro conversaram e riram, mas não demorou muito até que a exaustão tomasse conta de Naruto. Ele havia gastado muita energia. Desse modo, ele se despediu e foi dormir.

Sasuke ainda não estava no quarto. "Um momento de paz", pensou Naruto. Ele se despiu e pôs o pijama. Quando seu corpo encostou na cama, Naruto sentiu como se ele tivesse sido transformado em pedra. Ele dormiu antes que Sasuke chegasse.


	4. Festa

As três primeiras semanas se passaram sem nada de muito surpreendente: Shikamaru era um gênio da física, Sakura era a garota de destaque de sua turma, Neji mostrava ter talento natural para seu ramo, Sasuke brilhava mais que o sol em Educação Física, Naruto morria de raiva de Sasuke, Sakura evitava olhar para Sasuke, Hinata morria de vergonha toda vez que Naruto olhava para ele...

Enfim, nada demais. Alguns detalhes talvez. Não que sejam detalhes insignificantes, mas são só detalhes. Hinata e Naruto começaram a conversar um pouco mais que antes de irem para a Naruto não pensasse muito sobre isso, provavelmente seu subconsciente lhe dizia que era porque Hinata andava meio sozinha.

Ele também tentava animar Sakura quando ela ficava meio pra baixo. Fosse porque estivera pensando em Sasuke ou porque estava cansada devido às aulas. Naruto se sentia melhor quando cumpria seu objetivo. Ele adorava ver como Sakura se sentia bem melhor. Às vezes ele errava e deixava ela brava com ele (muitas vezes), mas ainda assim era melhor que quando ela ficava triste.

Ele também ficava muito feliz quando fazia Hinata rir. Era como se ele tivesse ganhado um prêmio Nobel a cada risada que ela dava.

Mas detalhezinhos simples à parte, naquela semana, os veteranos resolveram se mostrar. Um dos mais famosos deles foi até um dos pátios mais populares e anunciou a novidade: festa.

A Universidade disponibilizaria o salão para a festa de boas vindas aos calouros. Cartazes foram espalhados pelos murais. Todo mundo falava sobre a festa. Ela ia acontecer na sexta-feira.

Era quarta-feira quando Naruto tomou coragem e foi até Sakura quando ela estava sozinha.

- Err... Sakura-chan...

- O que foi, Naruto? – perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Eu só... queria saber se...

Sakura teve que olhar para ele. Aquilo não era normal. Poderia ser um mau sinal.

- Estou ouvindo. O que foi?

- Eu... er... você quer ir na festa comigo? – perguntou ele nervoso.

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas e sua boca se abriu um pouco. Ela não sabia bem o que dizer. Ela queria que outra certa pessoa a convidasse, mas ela sabia que não ia acontecer. Ela tentou parecer desinteressada e, voltando a olhar para o livro, disse:

- Hum... por que não?

Naruto pulou de alegria. Mas não longe dali, Hinata ouvira o diálogo. Era doloroso escutar aquilo. Então ela decidiu se afastar, mas algo, ou melhor, alguém entrou em seu caminho.

- Hyuuga-san! – disse a pessoa com empolgação.

- L-Lee. O que faz a...

- Eu entendo o que está sentindo agora, Hinata. – Disse Rock Lee colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Não se esqueça do que sinto por Sakura.

Hinata entrou em pânico. Como ele sabia?

-M-mas do que e-está falando? – gaguejou ela, vermelha.

- Não tente me enganar, ta na cara que você tem uma queda um tanto vertiginosa, por Naruto. Já deu pra ver. Quero dizer, falta ELE perceber. – Disse Lee virando os olhos. Hinata sentia seu rosto e orelhas em chamas.- Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou dizer nada. Isso é tarefasua. Mas por que não vai à festa comigo?

- Ah, eu...

- Sem desculpas, Hinata! Deixe a juventude tomar conta do seu ser! Além disso, não é porque não estamos com a pessoa mais indicada que não vamos nos divertir, certo?

Assim que Hinata sentiu que seu rosto e orelhas haviam esfriado o bastante para que ela dissesse alguma coisa, respondeu:

- Claro. Acho que você está certo.

- Você ainda não convidou a Temari? – Perguntou Naruto a Shikamaru naquele mesmo dia no quarto dele e de Neji. Shikamaru olhou para ele como se Naruto tivesse dito algo absurdo e em seguida desviou o olhar. Entretanto, ao virar a cabeça, Shikamaru expôs suas orelhas vermelhas.

- É, Shikamaru, até eu me pergunto o porquê da sua lerdeza. Você é tão rápido para fazer contas. – Zombou Neji.

- Ah, cala boca! Que saco. – Xingou Shikamaru ainda mais vermelho. – Nem sei porque você ta me dando bronca. Você também não convidou a Tenten! – contra-atacou ele. Parece que foi uma boa idéia, porque Neji desviou o olhar com a face levemente rosada.

Naruto bateu na testa com a palma da mão.

-Até eu convidei a Sakura-chan!

- Mas você é um cara-de-pau. – Disseram os dois em uníssono.

-Valeu, hein galera. Mas eu consegui e isso é que importa. Vocês deveriam se apressar. Hoje já é quarta. A festa é depois de amanhã.

Sexta-feira demorou a chegar. E quando chegou não passava da hora do almoço. Com o fim das aulas, Naruto se apressou em ir para seu quarto se arrumar. Não era uma festa chique. Uma camisa e uma calça sociais davam conta do recado.

Ele tinha combinado de encontrar Sakura num certo corredor. Naruto chegou antes, ficou próximo a uma parede e ficou ali, esperando a garota que amava. Houve um momento em que vários estudantes passaram de uma vez. Em meio a eles, um, ou melhor, uma em especial chamou sua atenção.

Foi interessante porque Naruto não prestava atenção em ninguém, mas algo fez com que ele olhasse diretamente para aquele ponto. Teria sido o perfume dela? Talvez sua aparência. Ele não sabia dizer, mas naquele momento, Hinata parecia extremamente... Atraente.

Provavelmente ele só não ficou olhando mais para ela porque na direção dele vinha alguém que lhe interessava mais.

- Vamos? – Perguntou, Rock Lee.

Hinata segurou seu braço. Lee fazia questão de ser um cavalheiro, não importava quantos milênios ele parecesse ter com aquele tipo de comportamento. Eles desceram as escadas junto a um aglomerado de pessoas.

Quando desceram as escadas e viraram num corredor, Hinata sentiu um perfume ótimo e uma sensação estranha. "Não deve ser nada", pensou ela. Quando não suportou mais e olhou, viu Naruto, lindo, parado junto a uma parede acabando de virar a cabeça, da direção deles para a frente, de onde vinha uma garota deslumbrante.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer quando Sakura, mais bonita que o normal, se aproximou e tocou seu braço:

- Vamos? – Perguntou ela.

Assim que acordou, Naruto concordou com a cabeça. Quase dava para ver raios luminosos saindo de seu corpo, de tão feliz que Naruto estava.

Uma vez na festa, Naruto e Sakura cumprimentaram os conhecidos. Deum certo modo, Naruto temia os momentos em que ficavam sozinhos. Afinal, após tantos anos levando fora, ele tinha um certo receio em experimentar uma nova investida.

Não demorou muito para que encontrassem Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten e Neji. Foi Naruto que viu onde eles estavam, então aproveitou a oportunidade para chamar a atenção de Sakura e guiá-la até eles segurando-a pela mão. Ele entendeu como um sinal verde ao sentir os dedos dela se fecharem contra sua mão.

Os seis começaram a falar sobre qualquer coisa e então, de repente se separaram, de modo que os meninos e as meninas iniciassem assuntos particulares.

- Então você acabou convidando a Temari, hein, Shikamaru? – Perguntou Naruto com um sorriso malicioso.

Shikamaru estava claramente tentando esconder um sorriso e, se não fosse pelas luzes de festa, qualquer um veria que seu rosto estava rosado.

-Eu...sim... eu...ah, cala a boca! Eu convidei sim, que saco. – Respondeu Shikamaru pensando em uma certa tarde de alguns dias atrás...

Mente do Shikamaru:

Naquele dia, mesmo depois do fim da aula, Shikamaru e Temari não encontraram nenhum de seus amigos. "Cara, não acredito que vou fazer isso", pensou ele.

- Hum... Temari, você vai na festa de setxa?

Temari pareceu tentar esconder alguma expressão, não identificada por Shikamaru. Então respondeu:

- É acho que vou. Por quê?

"Muito bem, Shikamaru. Agora você cavou a própria cova.

-Pô, sei lá. Achei que, se você vai e eu também vou ... De repente a gente podia ir junto.

Novamente, Shikamaru teve aquela sensação de que Temari escondia alguma coisa, mas novamente ele ignorou.

- Ah, legal. Vamos sim.

Voltando a festa, Shikamaru comentou:

- Mas tem outra pessoa que também surpreendeu a galera, NE não, Neji?

Imediatamente, Neji fechou a cara. Mentalmente ele repassou a cena dele ao lado de Tenten.

Eles estavam indo almoçar. Pra variar, Tenten estava contando algum caso qualquer. Neji tentava pensar sobre o assunto da festa ou algo mais importante. Houve um momento em que Tenten contou um caso que o fez lembrar o quanto ele sempre tivera a vontade de protegê-la.

Quando eram mais novos, Tenten, Neji e Lee andavam muito juntos. Embora Lee fosse muito talentoso em vários aspectos, Tenten sempre destacava e apoiava Neji. Ele não sabia se tinha sido efeito desse comportamento, mas quando Tenten tinha um problema, Neji tentava ajudá-la a vencer aquela luta.

De repente, Tenten começou a falar sobre a festa. Devia ser um sinal. É ele teria que convidá-la logo. De repente ela parou e disse:

- Olha! É um dos garotos da minha sala, que costuma sentar do meu lado às vezes. Está vindo pra cá. O que será que ele quer?

Por um momento, Neji achou que aquilo era irrelevante. Só um segundo mais tarde entendeu e se apressou:

- Tenten, vai na festa comigo?

- Ãhn? – Estava mais que na cara que ela não esperava aquela pergunta naquele momento. Assim que a confusão passou, ela deu-lhe um abraço que até fez o seu colega de sala diminuir o ritmo e disse: - Claro, neji!

- B-bem, eu te vejo nas mesas. – disse Neji se afastando se ria ou se ficava bravo consigo mesmo. Mas quando pensava no garoto, lhe vinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios...

- Fala sério. Tô aqui pra estudar e não para essas bobagens. Peraí, quem é aquele garoto que está olhando pra Tenten sem parar?

Shikamaru e Naruto riram. Neji fechou a cara.

Houve um momento em que Tenten chamou Neji para ir dançar e Naruto foi fazer o mesmo com Sakura. Shikamaru olhou para Temari. Provavelmente ela queria ir dançar também, já que todos foram. Apesar de que aquele era um valioso momento sozinho com Temari numa festa.

Ainda sem saber bem o que fazer, ele se aproximou até ficar bem perto dela.

- Hum... você quer ir dançar?

Temari pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Acho que sim.

- Tem certeza? – Não era normal Shikamaru perguntar aquilo. O normal seria ele simplesmente fazer cara de tédio e fazer o que a pessoa (dependendo de quem e da circunstância) pediu. Ele não fazia perguntas assim.

Temari notou isso. Estava tão surpresa e confusa que demorou alguns segundos para responder. Segundos que pareceram eras para Shikamaru. Finalmente, sem tirar os olhos dele, ela disse:

- Não. Não tenho certeza. Quer sentar e conversar?

Aliviado pela quebra do silêncio (silêncio entre os dois, né? Porque festa... som alto...), Shikamaru confirmou com a cabeça e eles foram a um local mais calmo, onde eles pudessem ao menos ouvir a voz um do outro.

Embora ficasse no nível térreo, o salão tinha algumas varandas. Algumas tinham mesas, outras não. A varanda escolhida por Temari não tinha mesa. Assim, eles pegaram algo para beber e ficaram em pé, lado a lado observando o lindo jardim.

Shikamaru não sabia o que dizer e o silêncio começava a incomodá-lo. Então, Temari resolver ser mais boazinha.

- Adoro esse cheiro de flores à noite. Sinto falta do deserto, mas admito que gosto desse cheiro. – disse ela com os olhos fechados.

Shikamaru olhou para Temari. Ele não sabia dizer porque ela o atraía daquela forma. Simplesmente acontecia.

- Você preferiria viver em um lugar com essas flores ou no deserto?

- É difícil dizer. – Respondeu ela abrindo os olhos – Afinal, meus irmãos moram no deserto. Não consigo pensar num deserto qualquer.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Até que o silêncio os atingiu de novo. Novamente, quem o quebrou foi Temari.

- Porque você perguntou se eu tinha certeza de que queria dançar?

Shikamaru preferiria que o silêncio tivesse ficado. Ele não sabia a resposta daquela pergunta. O que dizer?

- Hum... eu não sei. – Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e então continuou. – Você não parecia estar com vontade.

- E você? Queria?

"Queria ficar perto de você", respondeu ele dentro de sua mente. Após censurar seus próprios pensamentos, Shikamaru disse:

- Sei lá. Tanto faz.

Temari sorriu de leve. "Esse é o Shikamaru" – pensou ela.

-Aqui está até gostoso, mas acho que vou entrar. – disse ela.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Shikamaru surpreso.

- Estou com frio. – disse ela rindo sem graça.

Num movimento rápido, Shikamaru jogou seu paletó por cima dos ombros de Temari.

- M-mas e você? – perguntou Temari. Agora era a vez dela de ficar surpresa, embora nem mesmo Shikamaru acreditava que ele tinha feito aquilo.

- Ah, não está tão frio assim. – Respondeu ele olhando para a paisagem. Ele sabia que ela queria ficar ali e ele faria o possível para que ela tivesse o que queria, mesmo que aquilo significasse sentir um friozinho ou mais. Temari também notou aquilo.

Ela se aproximou dele o bastante para encostar a cabeça em seu braço. Assim que ela o tocou, Shikamaru retirou o braço. Por meio segundo, Temari assustou-se com sua atitude, mas a sensação foi embora rapidamente, porque ele só fizera aquilo para abraçar seus ombros. Naquele ponto todos dois estavam até com calor.

Shikamaru olhou para Temari outra vez. Após alguns segundos ela percebeu e olhou para ele também.

Antes mesmo que eles pudessem se aproximar mais, um casal bêbado invadiu a varanda. Eles não pareciam ter notado nenhum dos dois ali. Afinal digamos que eles estavam... ocupados demais. Eles estavam num amasso intenso e pareciam não estar preocupados em saber se havia ou não alguém na varanda.

Obviamente, Shikamaru e Temari se entreolharam e saíram.

Assim que gotas de suor começaram a brotar de sua testa, Tenten pediu a Neji para que fossem descansar um pouco e beber alguma coisa. O garoto pegou duas bebidas e levou-as até Tenten.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu ela sorrindo e aceitando o copo que Neji lhe estendia. Ele ficou levemente rosado com o sorriso deslumbrante de Tenten e resmungou um "por nada" quase inaudível.

Só de estar ao lado de Tenten, Neji já se sentia bem. Mas Neji era um tanto orgulhoso, não era completamente arrogante, mas acreditava que simplesmente haviam aqueles que eram bons e aqueles que nasceram com tendência ao fracasso. Então, para seguir sua personalidade, ele perguntou:

- O que aquele garoto queria com você aquele dia no salão, Tenten?

Tenten baixou os olhos parecendo um pouco envergonhada.

- Bem... Ele ia me convidar pra ir à festa, mas... – ela olhou para ele – você já tinha me convidado.

Neji era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava que, na teoria, se aquela situação acontecesse, ele iria olhar de volta para Tenten e lançar um sorriso como quem diz "Isso é porque eu sou demais" e sentir-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. Porém não foi o que aconteceu na prática.

Os lindos olhos castanhos de Tenten unidos ao seu sorriso desarmaram Neji completamente. Ele não sentia vontade de mostrar o quanto se achava. Ele sentiu-se humildemente feliz. Apenas isso. Felicidade pura e inocente por ter ali ao seu lado a garota de quem gostava.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tenten desfazendo seu sorriso.

Foi só então que Neji percebeu que passara os instantes seguintes observando Tenten de uma forma um tanto intensa. Então ele olhou para o lado e disse:

- Er... Nada não. – Ele podia sentir seu rosto ficar quente.A quem ele queria enganar? Ele realmente gostava de Tenten. Mas ele não ia desfazer sua imagem de cara durão agora. Ele ainda poderia agüentar... ou será que não?

- Sabe, eu adoro essa música. – disse Tenten quando o DJ mudou de música. – Você curte um pouco esse estilo de música, não é Neji?

E ela tinha razão. Ela sempre sabia muitas coisas sobre ele. Datas de aniversário, sabor de sorvete favorito... Tenten se preocupava em saber essas coisas. E ele? Ia ficar ali simplesmente admirando-a? Isso era muito fácil e ele queria fazer algo a mais. Mas isso poderia ficar ali, escondidinho atrás da barreira de orgulho dele.

Assim eles continuaram a conversa.

- Naruto acho que estou um pouco cansada.

- Ah, então vamos nos sentar, Sakura-chan. – Naruto ainda tinha muita energia como sempre, mas Sakura parecia mesmo exausta. A noite avançava rápido demais no relógio de Naruto. Ele mal acreditava no quanto Sakura deixava que ele fizesse coisas que normalmente não deixaria, como colocar o braço em volta de seus ombros. Ele não sabia se aquilo era efeito da bebida, mas estava feliz de qualquer jeito.

Eles ainda comeram e beberam alguma coisa antes de decidirem ir.

- Você quer ir para o seu quarto? – perguntou Naruto enquanto eles andavam para fora do salão de festas.

- Ah, sei lá. – Disse Sakura realmente não parecendo querer ir para o quarto. – acho que nem vai ter tanta gente lá agora.

- Então vamos nos sentar ali. – disse Naruto apontando para um banco estilo banco de praça que tinha li perto de um jardim.

Eles se sentaram e Naruto notou que Sakura estava um tanto encolhida.

- Você ta com frio, Sakura-chan?

- Ah, só um pouquinho. – disse ela sorrindo. Ela gostou de ver como Naruto se importava com ela. Na verdade sempre fora daquela maneira, mas ela não dava valor porque tinha outro objetivo...

De qualquer maneira, Naruto passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela para aquecê-la, já que ele estava sem casaco. Sakura relaxou um pouco.

- Sabe, Sakura-chan. – disse Naruto com a face rosada, mas falando da maneira mais sincera possível. – essa foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Se é que não foi a melhor noite. Pra mim ela foi perfeita. – comentou ele com seu maior sorriso. Mas em seguida seu sorriso desapareceu. Havia algo errado na expressão de Sakura. – O que foi, Sakura-chan? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, datebayo?

- Não. Claro que não. Não tem nada de errado com você Naruto.

Só nessa última frase Naruto percebeu que as coisas realmente não iam bem porque tinham duas coisas estranhas. Primeiro porque a Sakura disse que não havia nada de errado com ele, quando normalmente ela dava uma lista de coisas que a incomodavam. Segundo que ela não diria aquilo por acaso.

Não havia nada de errado com ele. Mas havia algo errado. O problema não era ele, mas...Naruto entendeu.

- Você queria ter ido a festa com o Sasuke, não é?- perguntou Naruto, a felicidade se esvaindo de seu corpo cada vez mais.

- Naruto eu...

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Eu to acostumado, Datebayo. – disse ele olhando para o chão. – Mas se você quer saber – continuou ele. Agora ele começou a olhar para ela. Diretamente nos olhos. – eu não vou desistir de você tão facilmente assim. Porque eu amo você, Sakura-chan. E eu realmente acho que posso ser pra você uma pessoa tão boa quanto Sasuke. Mas eu preciso de uma chance sua. – Seus rostos estavam extremamente próximos, embora Naruto não tenha notado devido à raiva. – Mas você nunca me dá uma chance. – Concluiu ele com os olhos azuis tristes de dar dó.

Sakura olhou para ele. Ela olhou realmente para ele. Naruto era órfão. Teve uma infância difícil, mas nunca desistia de nada. Era corajoso, persistente e esforçado. Ele não tinha o talento natural de Sasuke em muitas coisas, mas se esforçava até chegar ao nível do rival. E agora ele estava ali numa das melhores Universidades do mundo e provavelmente conseguiria realizar seu sonho.

Naruto sempre se esforçara tanto para agradá-la. Sempre a defendeu. Quando ela precisava, era Naruto quem estava ao seu lado.

Pra completar ele era gatinho. Loiro de cabelo espetadinho. Não era o mais alto da turma, mas não era baixo. Seus olhos azuis agora quase queimavam os verdes de Sakura.

No segundo seguinte à sua última palavra, Naruto já ia virar o rosto para encarar a escuridão vazia, já sabendo de toda a história, sabendo que ela se repetiria, quando Sakura atendeu a uma vontade que acabara de nascer dentro dela.

- Você viu o pessoal por aí? – Perguntou Tenten a Neji, mudando de assunto.

- Não. Por quê? – perguntou Neji sem mudar muito a expressão.

- Nada demais. É que eu acho que quero ir, então ia me despedir deles.

- Você já vai então.

- Acho que sim.

- Bem, eu também vou.

- Pode ficar, Neji.

"Não tem sentido ficar se você vai embora.", pensou Neji. Mas o que ele disse foi:

- Ah, eu estou cansado. Afinal, hoje foi sexta-feira. Teve estudo e trabalho duro de manhã e a tarde.

- Tem razão. E conhecendo você, imagino que você deve ter estudado bastante. – Sim, ela o conhecia bem. – Não acho que a Hinata não se daria bem assumindo o cargo principal na empresa dos Hyuuga, mas você ficaria ótimo nesse posto. É muito bom nisso, mesmo sendo tão difícil.

"Ela me admira nisso porque não é a área na qual ela tem mais facilidade. Ela sabe que é só uma questão de afinidade com as matérias, mas me elogia mesmo assim.". Agora eles subiam as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

- E como vão os estudos na engenharia? – perguntou Neji. Os olhos de Tenten brilharam, ela sorriu para ele e então respondeu.

- Vão bem, embora eu já tenha um trabalho enorme marcado para daqui a alguns dias.

Eles chegaram em frente ao portal pelo qual os meninos eram proibidos de passar. Tenten parou e ficou de frente para Neji. Como ela era bonita. Seu rosto era delicado e seus olhos castanhos, encantadores. Neji fazia força pra conseguir manter-se sério e olhando para ela. Se ele respirasse errado teria de desviar o olhar.

- Neji muito obrigada por me convidar. Foi muito bom.

Neji afirmou com a cabeça, como quem diz "disponha" e até esboçou um sorriso. Então, Tenten baixou os olhos e sorriu tristemente, dizendo:

- Foi tão bom. Eu mal acredito que já acabou.

Com essa fala, Neji entrou em conflito. Como resultado, concordou com ela, mas sem mudar a expressão. Isso fez com que suas palavras ganhassem um novo significado. Foram elas:

-Nem eu.

Tenten olhou depressa para ele, em choque. Neji não entendeu o porque do olhar assustado e intenso. Alguns segundos depois, perguntou:

- O que foi, Tenten? – Para esta pergunta, ele relaxou um pouco a expressão, mas não foi suficiente para Tenten perceber que havia acontecido um mal entendido.

- Nada. – respondeu ela. Porém, suas palavras foram carregadas de dor. Isso Neji percebeu facilmente, já que a pronúncia de cada fonema provocara dolorosas fisgadas em seu coração. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar de novo o que havia acontecido, Tenten forçou um sorriso e disse: Bem... boa noite Neji.

Ela pareceu conter um impulso de beijá-lo na bochecha e entrou com uma certa pressa.

E Neji ficou ali. Parado. Sem saber o que fazer. Sem saber o que acontecera. Será que ele se esquecera de alguma coisa? Será que ele devia tê-la beijado? Era óbvio que Tenten gostava sim dele. Mas será que ela gostava dele tanto quanto ele gostava dela.

Sem outra opção, Neji vagou pensativo até o quarto.

- Você não acha que já bebeu demais? – perguntou Shikamaru preocupado.

- Bobagem. Bebi tanto quanto você.

- É, mas eu não estou pisando em falso a cada 3 passos.

De fato, Temari não estava exatamente sóbria. Shikamaru também não estava 100%, mas ainda raciocinava um pouco melhor. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, encostados numa parede.

- Tá certo então. E agora a gente faz o que?

- Ow, sei lá.

Eles começaram a rir. É, eles não estavam sóbrios.

- Que tal a gente dar uma volta pelos corredores? – Convidou Shikamaru.

- Isso não é proibido?

E voltaram a rir. De repente pararam e se entreolharam. Shikamaru olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e Temari fez o mesmo. Ele sabia que por mais que ela tivesse bebido, aquele olhar era verdadeiro.

- E se... – começou Shikamaru aproximando seu rosto.

- Eu não sei... sabe como é, nós estamos... – embora seu tom de voz fosse evasivo, Temari também aproximou seu rosto.

- Entendi. Você tem medo que se a gente fique agora, depois não nos lembremos bem do que aconteceu e, de qualquer forma, não seremos verdadeiramente nós mesmos, que é o que realmente queríamos.

- Você usa essas palavras e tem esses raciocínios até bêbado? – perguntou Temari com um sorriso entre o brincalhão e o malicioso.

- Às vezes. – Brincou Shikamaru.

- Mas você tem razão. E eu acho que preciso me deitar. Estou vendo todos dançando, até os que estão sentados.

- Eu também. Até quando não tem música. –riu ele – Vem, vou levar você pro dormitório. – disse Shikamaru estendendo a mão para ela.

Shikamaru e Temari andaram de mãos dadas até o lugar onde as garotas dormiam.

- Daqui você consegue ir sozinha, não é? – Perguntou Shikamaru. Sua voz tinha 95% de brincadeira e 5% não perceptíveis de preocupação.

- Acho que sim, mas qualquer coisa eu vou até seu quarto e peço ajuda.

Eles riram. Então ficaram em silêncio de novo. Shikamaru olhou para ela, e Temari retribuiu o olhar. Sem pensar mais meia vez (até porque eles não conseguiriam), eles se beijaram. Quando se afastaram, Temari perguntou:

- E aquela velha história de estarmos bêbados?

- Se a gente não vai se lembrar, que diferença faz? – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso parecido apareceu no rosto de Temari.

- E se eu disse que não sei se vou esquecer isso?

- Eu vou dizer que eu tenho certeza de que eu não vou me esquecer. – Ele lhe deu um selinho. – Boa noite.

E se afastou um pouco, permitindo que Temari lhe lançasse um último olhar antes de se virar e entrar.

Rock Lee e Hinata deixavam a festa. Lee tagarelava a respeito de como os estudantes eram animados e como havia veteranos legais.

De fato, a noite até que havia sido divertida para Hinata. Ela não estava com seu par perfeito, mas encontrou suas colegas de curso e de dormitório, conversou com elas, comeu, bebeu, riu, conheceu colegas de curso do Lee. Enfim, como eu disse, se divertiu.

Agora o que ela realmente precisava era de um descanso. Provavelmente Lee também precisava descansar, porque se ofereceu prontamente para acompanhá-la até os quartos quando Hinata disse estar cansada.

Ela levava um leve sorriso no rosto, em função do modo cômico como Lee, agitado pelo álcool, falava de como fora boa a festa. Entretanto, quando passaram pelo jardim, especificamente por aquele jardim, seu sorriso se foi. Ela vira uma cena à qual não estava acostumada. Seu peito doeu, mas ela continuou em silêncio.

Somente vários metros depois, Lee percebeu algo errado.

- O que foi, Hyuuga-san?

- N-nada. – Conseguiu mentir. Era melhor que Lee não soubesse. Ele provavelmente ficaria tão arrasado quanto ela. Hinata forçou um sorriso. Lee engoliu e continuou a falar. Mas Hinata não ouvia.

Quando chegaram ao dormitório, Hinata se despediu agradecendo. Lee provou ter continuado sendo o mesmo cavalheiro de sempre.

- Foi um prazer, Hyuuga-san. Até logo. – disse ele. E se virou para ir embora.

Hinata fez o mesmo. O dormitório estava muito silencioso.

Mesmo com a caminhada, o peso em seu peito não diminuiu. Ela queria colocar aquilo para fora, mas nunca encontraria palavras para descrever sua dor. Além disso, só de pensar em palavras para descrever a cena que havia visto, Hinata já sentia a dor aumentar.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, não podendo usar palavras, Hinata expeliu sua dor em forma de lágrimas.

Mesmo quando Sakura se afastou, Naruto ainda estava na mesma posição. Então ele voltou a ficar com expressão de surpresa e a olhar para Sakura. Ela parecia não saber se olhava para ele ou para o lado. Até mesmo ela parecia um tanto confusa.

Naruto tentou se lembrar do que ele havia feito para merecer tal presente. Ele ainda sentia os lábios de Sakura nos seus. E aquela seria uma sensação que ele guardaria com todo o cuidado por muitos e muitos anos.

Quando o silêncio já estava longo demais até para Naruto, que ainda estava um pouco entorpecido, o garoto resolveu tentar falar alguma coisa.

- Sakura-chan...

- Eu não sei. – interrompeu ela, tentando responder à resposta da mente de Naruto. – Nem eu mesma sei porque fiz isso. De repente, acho que mudei de idéia sobre você. Não consegui me controlar.

Então Naruto, fez um "teste". Ele se aproximou um pouco seu rosto do de início ela se encolheu um pouco. Mas não demorou um segundo até que ela voltasse a relaxar. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, desta vez ela não se mexeu. Ele continuou a se aproximar e ela se aproximou.

Esse beijo foi mais longo. Dessa vez Naruto conseguiu permanecer consciente o bastante para recuperar o tempo perdido. Sakura também parecia que realmente queria aquilo. Ela claramente beijava Naruto por vontade própria, não por outro motivo.

Ao se afastarem, Sakura ficou com a mão no pescoço de Naruto, para que eles se afastassem de modo que permanecessem com as testas coladas.

- Queria ter descoberto o segredo para fazer você mudar de idéia antes, datebayo. – disse Naruto.

Sakura riu e o apertou pela cintura de modo a ficar com a cabeça deitada em seu peito. Ela se sentia muito confortável ali. Ela sentia-se como quando passamos muito tempo fora de casa e então voltamos. Ali, com Naruto, ela se sentia em casa. Era como se ela se sentisse aliviada. Como se tivesse conseguido algo que quisesse há muito tempo.

- O mais injusto é ter de aceitar que daqui a algumas horas vou acordar e descobrir que isso tudo é apenas um sonho.

- Se fosse um sonho você sentiria isso? – perguntou Sakura apertando-o mais forte por um momento. Ela o apertou com a força que pôde para garantir que ele não fosse embora nunca mais, embora para ele, aquele aperto não tivesse sido quase nada fisicamente, já que o treinamento o deixara com músculos muito rígidos. Entretanto, aquilo fizera Naruto voar, psicologicamente.

- Por que mudou de idéia?

- Eu não sei. É como se eu visse alguma coisa de diferente em você dessa vez.

Sakura bocejou.

- Você ta cansada, né?

Sakura sorriu em resposta.

- Vem, eu vou com você até os quartos. – disse Naruto levantando-se. Assim que ele começou a sair de seus braços, Sakura quis agarrá-lo novamente para que ele não fosse embora. Entretanto, logo ela viu que seu desespero era desnecessário, porque ele lhe estendeu a mão, assim que ficou de pé. Ela a aceitou e depois pôs a mão em seu braço.

Naruto cumpriu sua palavra e a levou até o mais perto possível de seu quarto. Assim que pararam, Sakura olhou para Naruto. Ele abriu aquele velho sorriso deslumbrante. Ela o agarrou pela gola da blusa e o beijou com tanta vontade que até mesmo ele se assustou (não que ele não tivesse gostado).

Então aconteceu algo ruim. Foi um acontecimento pequeno e rápido, mas desagradável. Assim que Sakura soltou Naruto, assim que eles se afastavam, Sakura teve um tipo de "flash de decepção". Ela não sabia dizer o porquê, mas ela esperava que quando olhasse para ele de novo, visse cabelos e olhos negros.

Naruto notou que ela fez uma cara estranha.

- O que foi, Sakura-chan? – perguntou ele preocupado. Teria ele feito alguma coisa errada?

- Nada. – disse ela sorrindo. Aquele sorriso acalmou Naruto. Por dentro Sakura ainda sentia-se estranha, mas bem. – Boa noite. – disse ela acariciando seu cabelo e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Boa noite, murmurou Naruto alguns segundos mais tarde.

Naruto andou a esmo até se lembrar quem era ele e que tinha que chegar até seu quarto para dormir.


	5. Novo Casal

A manhã seguinte estava um tanto nublada. Era sábado. Naruto acordou tarde devido a grande festa do dia anterior. Assim que abriu os olhos, mirou o teto, lembrou –se dos últimos acontecimentos e sorriu. Somente quando se sentou, é que se lembrou de seu companheiro de quarto, que não estava lá.

"Ele estava aqui quando eu cheguei ontem a noite?", pensou Naruto. Realmente ele não se lembrava. Estava tão distraído que mal se lembrou que tinha um companheiro de quarto.

Mas Naruto não perdeu tempo pensando nisso. Levantou-se e foi se arrumar para sair, na esperança de encontrar Sakura e assim garantir que aquilo não fora um sonho.

Ele já ia sair quando viu, sobre sua mesa, uma flauta transversal. Ele se aproximou dela e se lembrou de suas últimas aulas de flauta.

Na primeira aula, os alunos receberam lautas transversais simples. Flautas não são baratas, mas não eram nada para aquela instituição. Além disso, os melhores poderiam fazer parte de orquestras da Universidade, fazendo famosas apresentações.

Naruto mal sabia como segurar a flauta e a professora quase perdeu a paciência com ele. Pra completar, ele não conseguia decorar o lugar certo para colocar os dedos.

Na segunda semana, a professora ensinou como ler partitura. Obviamente, Naruto demorou a entender alguma coisa.

Entretanto, na terceira semana, aconteceu uma coisa interessante. Naruto ainda não lia muito bem as partituras, mas ele conseguia tocar bem melhor. Quando não tinha de ler partituras, quando tocava espontaneamente, a melodia saía bem melhor. A professora notou isso e até chegou a comentar com ele.

Porém, ela também lhe deu uma advertência: "Se não puder ler as partituras, será impossível tocar em uma orquestra ou banda, Sr. Uzumaki.". Ela estava certa, ele sabia disso. Mas ele não se importava, porque aquele não era seu objetivo principal.

Ele deixou a flauta para trás e saiu.

Considerando a hora em que foi dormir no dia anterior, Sakura acordou até cedo. 10 horas da manhã e já estava de pé a caminho do banheiro.

Ela tomou um banho restaurador, lavou os cabelos e voltou para o quarto para se arrumar. Ela foi para frente do espelho e começou a desembaraçar o cabelo.

Então ela começou a pensar no dia anterior. O que aconteceu mesmo? Ah! É mesmo. Tinha sido ótimo, definitivamente. A imagem de um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis não deixava sua cabeça enquanto lembrava da festa. Normalmente aquela imagem lhe incomodava um pouco, mas agora ela sentia uma coisa diferente quando pensava nele. Era algo que lembrava aquele alívio maravilhoso de quando se está sentindo muita dor e então o remédio faz efeito.

Sakura sorriu.

Provavelmente hoje ela veria aquele garoto novamente e aquilo lhe agradava.

Sem perder mais tempo, Sakura deu uma arrumada básica no quarto e saiu para tomar o café da manhã.

No caminho para o salão de refeições, Naruto avistou Sakura. Ele sorriu e apertou o passo para chegar até ela.

- Hey, Sakura-chan. – chamou Naruto a menos de dois metros de distância da garota. Sakura se virou e sorriu ao reconhecer Naruto.

- Bom dia. – disse ela parando para que ele se aproximasse. Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha vermelha de Naruto. Aquilo foi bom, até porque não era uma coisa muito comum. Naruto sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela. Ele queria mais. Queria ter certeza de que a noite anterior fora real.

Ele olhou para Sakura no fundo de seus olhos. Ela segurou a mão dele contra seu rosto. Naruto aproximou seu rosto lentamente, para garantir que ela faria o mesmo. E ela o fez. Sinal verde.

Aquilo sim era o que ele chamava de começar o dia feliz.

Depois do café-da-manhã, Naruto e Sakura começaram a andar a esmo pelos corredores de mãos dadas. O tempo estava nublado, mas assim mesmo eles resolveram sair para andar pelos jardins e bosques. A umidade do tempo deixava o ambiente com um delicioso cheiro de terra molhada.

- Esse lugar é muito bom. – disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Não seria tão bom sem você, Sakura. – disse Naruto olhando para ela. O sorriso dela se alargou e ela chegou mais perto dele.

- Nem acredito que estou aqui.

- Nem acredito que estou com você. [Meu Deus. Acho que alguém vai ter _diabetes melitus_ lendo isso]

Ao dizer isso, Naruto se adiantou e ficou de frente para ela. Ele segurou a pelo queixo. Por um breve e quase imperceptível momento, Sakura desviou o olhar, mas depois voltou a olhar pra Naruto.

- Sakura eu amo você. E vou sempre estar aqui ao seu lado.

Então, algo que não deveria ter acontecido aconteceu. Nesse momento, Sakura sabia que deveria dizer algo à altura, mas... O quê? Ela não poderia dizer que o amava. Algo a impedia. No futuro ela descobriria que o que a impedia era simplesmente a ausência do sentimento forte que Naruto tinha por ela.

Para seu alívio, Naruto a beijou sem esperar uma resposta. Mais tarde ela ficaria se perguntando o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse ficado esperando por uma resposta dela.

Eles ouviram um trovão. Naruto se afastou.

- Acho melhor irmos andando se não quisermos ficar molhados até os ossos.

Não adiantou muito, já que eles já estavam muito longe. Chegaram cansados e molhados ao salão.

- Acho que é melhor a gente ir trocar de roupa. – disse Sakura rindo e olhando para ela mesma e para Naruto, cujo cabelo, antes espetado, estava agora caído sobre sua testa. Ficava até bonitinho assim.

Sakura afastou os fios loiros da testa do garoto para lhe dar um beijo, o que só foi possível porque Naruto percebeu suas intenções e se abaixou um pouco.

- Te vejo no almoço? – perguntou Naruto segurando-a pela cintura.

- Claro - disse Sakura agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

Eles se beijaram e foram para seus respectivos quartos para se trocar.

Mais tarde, Naruto e Sakura foram almoçar e se encontraram com Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee e Temari.

- Oi, gente. – cumprimentou, Naruto se sentando à mesa.

- Oi - responderam em uníssono.

- Naruto e Sakura, querem ir jogar Imagem & Ação com a gente? – Perguntou Rock Lee.

- Eu topo. Vocês todos vão? – respondeu Naruto.

- Todos menos esses dois – respondeu Rock Lee apontando para Shikamaru e Temari, cujos rostos apresentavam expressões de dor e desconforto. – que exageraram na festa de ontem. –Ele balançou a cabeça como forma de desaprovação – Esse povo que não sabe usar o poder da juventude. Bem que o Guy- sensei me falou sobre eles...

Shikamaru revirou os olhos.

Naruto riu ao ver como Rock Lee ainda apresentava extrema devoção ao professor.

- Eu também vou. – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Rock Lee sorriu.

Só então Naruto percebeu que faltava alguém.

- Hey! Cadê a Hinata, dattebayo?

A pergunta de Naruto incomodou Sakura por dentro, mas ela não disse nada.

- Hum... eu não vi ela hoje, Naruto. – respondeu Tenten.

Sakura, Temari e Ino também não haviam visto a garota.

- Se ela estivesse aqui eu até convidaria ela. – explicou Lee.

- Hum... acho que eu vou procurar ela. – comentou Naruto - Acho que ela deve querer jogar também.

- Boa, Naruto. – elogiou Rock Lee. – Eu até procurei ela aqui pelo salão mas não a vi. Acho que ela já deve ter almoçado.

- Eu vou com você, Naruto. – Disse Sakura involuntariamente. Foi tão estranho que ela mesma ficou se perguntando porque tinha feito aquilo.

Naruto sorriu para ela em resposta.

Após o almoço, Shikamaru se levantou e disse:

- Ai... galera eu vou indo. A ressaca tá feia.

Temari levantou-se também.

- Eu também to indo. Preciso descansar.

Foi quando Naruto e Neji se entreolharam com sorrisos maliciosos.

- Vocês têm certeza de que estão indo descansar? – perguntou Naruto.

- C-como assim? – perguntou Temari.

- É, quero dizer. Vocês estão mesmo indo para seus RESPECTIVOS quartos? – perguntou Neji, fazendo Naruto rir. Temari e Shikamaru coraram e disseram:

- Ah, cala a boca.

O coro só contribuiu para a diversão dos meninos. Sakura bateu em Naruto. Temari e Shikamaru, ainda mais vermelhos, foram embora.

- Vocês dois querem parar com isso? Que falta de noção e maturidade! – disse Sakura.

- Foi inevitável. –disse Naruto.

- Então vamos lá pro meu quarto? – perguntou Rock Lee.

- Vamos. – disse Neji.

Assim, enquanto Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten e Ino se dirigiram ao quarto de Rock Lee, Sakura e Naruto foram atrás da Hinata.

No corredor, mesmo saindo por lados diferentes, Shikamaru e Temari estavam fadados a se encontrar. Quando aconteceu eles continuaram andando lado a lado, normalmente. Uns minutos depois, Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio:

- Hum... Você está muito mal?

- Não, não. Agora eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Mas eu vou melhor rápido. E você?

- É, eu também. – Fez-se um silêncio – Você quer que eu vá até lá com você? Pra... sei lá, garantir que você vai ficar bem até chegar no quarto ou...

- Eu acho que vou ficar bem, mas... – ela olhou para ele com um sorriso malicioso mal disfarçado. – se você quiser ir.

"É um teste. Bandida", pensou Shikamaru. O máximo que ele pôde fazer para preservar seu orgulho foi não responder, embora tenha ido sim até o quarto da garota.

- Você vai ficar bem mesmo? – Perguntou ele.

"Meu Deus, ele está mesmo preocupado!" pensou Temari surpresa.

- Vou, sim. Obrigada. – disse ela sorrindo. Ela entrou e ambos foram para seu merecido descanso sentindo-se mais leves apesar da ressaca.

- Eu vou ver se ela está no quarto dela ou de outras meninas. Enquanto isso você me espera aqui. – Disse Sakura a Naruto na ala de dormitório das meninas.

- Certo.

Poucos segundos depois de Sakura desaparecer depois do arco, Hinata surgiu de um corredor. Ela se assustou ao ver Naruto parado ali e abafou uma exclamação. Ele percebeu e olhou em sua direção.

- Hinata-chan! Te achei! – Ele olhou para trás mas não viu Sakura – Ih, a Sakura foi lá te procurar.

- M-me procurar? – perguntou Hinata confusa. Aquilo não era lá muito normal de acontecer. Ela andou até Naruto.

- É, a gente veio te procurar pra te convidar pra ir no quarto do Rock Lee pra jogar Imagem & ação. Vamos?

- Hum... e-eu... eu acho que eu vou ficar no quarto mesmo. Preciso descansar.

- Ah, que isso, dattebayo! Vamos lá nos divertir um pouco. A gente se distrai.

- Ah, eu não sei. – A verdade era que Hinata ainda estava se recuperando da noite passada. Foi uma noite um pouco dura no final. – Acho que eu vou para o meu quarto fazer umas coisa. Eu vejo você depois...

Quando Hinata estava passando por ele, Naruto a segurou pelo braço. Foi tão rápido que ela até se assustou mais que o normal.

- Por favor – pediu ele olhando nos olhos dela.

Vermelha, Hinata ficou sem palavras (e sem ar) por uns segundos até conseguir balançar a cabeça em confirmação.

Naruto sorriu.

Naquele momento, Sakura surgia. Assim que viu Naruto segurando Hinata pelo braço, os dois se olhando daquela maneira, acelerou o passo.

- Hinata! – Chamou Sakura se aproximando. Naruto se virou para ela e, conseqüentemente soltou o braço de HInata. "Isso!", comemorou Sakura em pensamento. – Que bom que o Naruto te encontrou. A gente veio te procurar.

- Eu contei pra ela. – Disse Naruto. - Então, vamos?

Então eles chegaram ao quarto de Rock Lee.

Rock Lee, Neji, Ino e Tenten não falaram muito no caminho para o quarto de Rock Lee. Quando chegaram lá, começaram a conversar, mas Neji (Rock Lee e Ino) notaram que Tenten paracia conversar menos com Neji.

Eles sempre souberam que a garota gostava de contar um monte de coisas para ele, mesmo que ele parecesse não estar tão interessado. Mas agora ela não parecia querer tanto assim.

Neji até tentou puxar assunto com ela, mas ela não falou com o entusiasmo de sempre. Ele ficou se perguntando o porquê.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que eles ouviram batidas na porta.

- Entra. – convidou Rock Lee. Assim apareceram pela porta Sakura, Hinata e Naruto.

Os que já estavam lá dentro cumprimentaram Hinata, que era a única que ainda não tinham visto. Eles se dividiram em duas equipes: Ino, Neji e Tenten e Rock Lee, Naruto, Sakura e Hinata.

A competição ficou muito acirrada, porque Ino e Sakura ficaram na competição de sempre, Neji e Tenten sabiam muito bem como fazer as mímicas para que um entendesse o outro e Rock Lee conhecia o jogo muito bem (afinal, era dele).

No final, a segunda equipe ganhou. Por muito pouco, mas ganhou.

Enfim, foi um dia tranqüilo e agradável. Todos riram e se divertiram bastante. Eram umas oito horas da noite quando eles resolveram ir jantar. Após comerem, os meninos acompanharam as meninas até a ala delas.

Naruto ia na frente com Sakura e Ino discutindo. Neji ia atrás deles, aturando os vários comentários de Rock Lee. Tenten foi conversando atrás com Hinata. Assim que chegaram, eles se despediram. Hinata, que estava atrás de todos, foi a última a passar por Naruto. Quando ela o fez, deu um "Boa noite, Naruto". O garoto então sorriu para ela e afagou seu braço ao dizer:

- Boa noite, Hinata-chan.

Ao ver aquilo, Sakura segurou o pescoço de Naruto.

- Boa noite, Naruto. – E deu-lhe um beijo.

Aquilo foi tão inesperado para todos que: Naruto demorou a retribuir o beijo, Rock Lee teve de parar de falar porque seu queixo caíra, Tenten arregalou os olhos, Ino fez cara de quem estava vendo um absurdo, Neji virou o rosto tão depressa para ver a cena que seu pescoço estalou e Hinata... Ah... Hinata teve uma mistura de surpresa e dor. Por isso não demorou muito para entrar.

Quando se afastaram, Naruto deu boa noite para Sakura e ficou observando enquanto a garota entrava. Depois ele se virou e se deparou com os amigos boquiabertos.

- N-naruto, você e a Sakura estão... – começou Neji.

Naruto sorriu em resposta. Neji e Ino estavam muito surpresos ainda, mas a surpresa estampada no rosto de Rock Lee e de Tenten demonstrava algo mais.

- Bem... vamos entrar, Ino? – convidou Tenten. Ino confirmou com a cabeça e elas entraram.


	6. A Viagem

Alguns dias se passaram. Naruto ainda ficava com Sakura. Tenten voltava aos poucos a falar com Neji. Naruto via Sasuke pouquíssimo. Ele ainda andava com o hábito de beber em seu próprio cantil no almoço e continuava sendo um dos mais brilhantes alunos, empatando às vezes com alunos como Neji e com Naruto na educação física.

Hinata ainda tinha problemas com o Sr Deer, embora Naruto não desistisse dela. Naruto também continuava a praticar flauta, embora não andasse tão estimulado. Afinal, os tempos que tinha livre, o garoto gastava ao lado de Sakura.

Um dia desses, Naruto estava fazendo um treinamento extra. Ele e Sasuke agora estavam recebendo um treinamento de nível avançado, como treinador queria. Mas Naruto ainda fazia questão de ser o melhor, tanto para destruir as idéias de Orochimaru, salvando Sasuke, quanto para alcançar seus sonhos.

De repente aconteceu algo definitivamente inesperado. Sasuke apareceu com mais dois homens. Eles usavam terno, mas Sasuke estava com as roupas esportivas. Um dos homens se aproximou de Naruto.

- Sr Uzumaki, o senhor foi desafiado pelo Sr Uchiha para uma partida de tênis. O senhor aceita o desafio?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Naruto aceitou feliz.

O início da partida foi duro para Naruto. Sasuke o massacrou. Mais para o meio do jogo, Naruto começou a melhorar, o que despertou a curiosidade dos homens de terno. Era como se de repente ele tivesse começado a jogar sério.

Assim, no final, Sasuke ganhou, mas a disputa ficara realmente equilibrada pouco antes do término da partida.

Enquanto, arfante, Naruto se recuperava, os homens murmuraram algumas coisas. Sasuke se recuperou em um instante.

- Obrigado, Sr Uzumaki. Foi um prazer. Nos vemos em breve. - disse um dos homens. Então os três se retiraram, deixando Naruto sozinho.

Após um bom banho, Naruto foi descer para jantar, quando encontrou Hinata andando pelos corredores segurando um papel.

- Oi, Hinata-chan! – chamou ele.

A garota parou, olhou em sua direção e, com um sorriso apreensivo, cumprimentou:

- Ah! Olá, Naruto-kun.

- O que é isso na sua mão? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para ela.

- Ah, isso é um papel com os pré-requisitos para a viagem.

- Ah! Fala daquela que vai ter daqui a um mês?

-É-é. Vai ter muitas palestras e algumas festas. E-e dizem que o lugar é muito bonito também.

- Legal. Então isso significa que você vai, certo?

- N-não sei.

- Como assim? Por quê, dattebayo?

- Eu... sei lá.

- Ah! Vamos, Hinata- chan! Vai ser bom. Conta no seu currículo e é divertido. Você vai aprender coisas que você não aprende aqui. Você vai?

Como dizer não para aqueles olhos azuis e cheios de energia?

- Tá bom eu vou.

- Beleza. Vou falar com a Sakura-chan para fazer a inscrição dela também.

Aquilo doeu um pouco. Hinata sabia que era mais que justo que Naruto quisesse ficar com Sakura, mas aquilo também significava que ela mal conseguiria conversar com ele. Ele agora tinha dona, mas Hinata gostaria de pelo menos poder ser amiga dele. Mas tem sido difícil abandonar a idéia de que Sakura estava tentando afastá-los.

Assim, Naruto foi procurar Sakura. Assim que a encontrou, sentada num banco do jardim lendo um livro.

- Sakura-chan! – chamou Naruto se aproximando e sentando-se ao lado dela. – Você vai na viagem?

- Hum... – Ela fechou o livro, marcando a página que estava lendo com o dedo. – Acho que sim. Você já fez a inscrição?

- Não ainda não. Vamos lá fazer?

Sakura deu um sorriso ao ver como ele fazia questão se fazer as coisas com ele.

- Vamos, Hinata-chan. Você tem que ser mais persistente que isso. Senão você não fecha negócio ao preço que você quer.

- Ok. Vou tentar de novo, Naruto-kun.

Era aula de comportamento com o Sr Deer. Hinata estava tendo problemas com sua baixa auto-estima e, Naruto, com a sua falta de noção de volume de voz. Como sempre Neji e Sasuke eram competidores a altura. E O Sr Deer já tivera a briga do dia com Naruto.

- Por que você não desiste dela, meu querido. Você já tem um problemão com esse seu jeito pouco educadinho. – implicou Sr Deer apontado para Naruto.

- Eu não vou desistir dos membros do meu grupo tão fácil assim, dattebayo!

- Você sabe que não é porque ela é do seu grupo que você vai deixar de passar de ano ou coisa do tipo não é, meu querido?

- Eu sei, mas nem por isso eu vou abandoná-la. Se ela precisa de ajuda não vou deixá-la pra trás, dattebayo.

- Se eu fosse você ficava menos atrevido... e parava com essa história de dattebayo pra lá e pra cá. Me ouviu?

Aquilo deixava Naruto louco. No passado houve tantas coisas que ele fora obrigado a aprender e fazer sozinho por falta de amigos que o ajudassem. Não era agora que ele faria o mesmo com alguém. Principalmente com uma amiga.

A aula passou e Naruto foi para seu quarto. Ele tinha que arrumar suas malas. Afinal, a viagem seria no dia seguinte. Agitado como ele era, Naruto provavelmente não conseguiria dormir direito.

Então ele percebeu algo que o deixou curioso: uma mala aos pés da cama de Sasuke.

"Então ele também vai?", pensou Naruto. Até que já era de se esperar. Ele não saía muito, mas não perdia nenhuma aula nem nada do tipo.

Tentando não se importar, Naruto voltou a colocar suas coisas dentro da mala.

Naruto nem viu a viagem. Mesmo estando ao lado de Sakura, ele dormiu a viagem inteira. Assim que o avião ia pousar, Sakura o acordou.

- Naruto, já vamos descer.

Era um lugar muito bonito. A praia era maravilhosa. Os bosques, bem verdes. Os pássaros voavam e piavam lindamente. Já era de tarde. Eles almoçariam e, a noite, teriam uma pequena recepção informando regras e a programação.

Quando desceram do avião, os alunos receberam ordens para se dirigirem para o salão principal do hotel, onde receberiam as chaves dos quartos. Todos os amigos de Naruto foram e combinaram de se encontrar ali mesmo dali a meia hora.

Ao chegar a seus aposentos, Naruto descobriu que dividiria o quarto com um garoto que não conhecia. Ele era alto, ruivo e chamava-se William Kendall, mas todos o chamavam de Bill. Ele parecia um cara tranqüilo, então, Naruto não se preocupou muito com ele.

Assim, Naruto voltou para o salão principal e encontrou seus amigos. De lá eles foram almoçar, trocaram de roupa e foram para a praia, não para nadar, mas para descansar.

Houve um momento em que um garoto começou a conversar com Tenten. Neji o reconheceu: era aquele garoto que quase convidou Tenten para a festa. Ele precisava dar um jeito de tomar a atenção de Tenten de volta para si.

- Tenten, vou ali naquele quiosque. Você quer alguma coisa? Uma água de coco, um refrigerante...

- Não, obrigada. E você sabe que eu não curto muito água de coco.

Sim, ele sabia disso. E no desespero para evitar maiores desastres, Neji apenas piorou as coisas. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, pensando em outra coisa. Nada lhe ocorreu. Derrotado, Neji foi até o tal do quiosque, já que ele já tinha dito que iria.

- Me dá uma água mineral, por favor? – ele pediu à pessoa trás do balcão sem prestar muita atenção. Ele tinha um problema em mãos. Andara fazendo algumas bobagens com a garota de quem gostava havia muito tempo e não sabia de nada que pudesse ajudar. Pelo contrário. Tudo parecia ficar ainda mais difícil.

- Aqui está. Você está bem? – perguntou a voz do outro lado do balcão. Era uma voz feminina. Neji ainda não se dera ao trabalho de levantar o rosto para ver quem era a pessoa. Apenas olhava para suas próprias mãos escolhendo as notas dentro de sua carteira para pagar a água.

- Eu to bem. Só um pouco cansado.

Foi quando ele foi surpreendido pela mulher que o atendia: quando ele foi entregar-lhe o dinheiro, ela pareceu fazer questão de tocar em sua mão. Curioso, Neji acabou olhando para ela. A moça o observava atentamente.

- Tem certeza? Você estuda na Fire Leaf University, né? Aposto que deve estudar demais. Você deve estar precisando sair um pouco. Ir a uma festa.

Mas quem aquela mulher pensava que era afinal? O que a vida dele tinha a ver com ela? Ele só não havia feito as perguntas grossas e frias porque algo o impedia. Seria o choque de uma completa estranha estar falando com ele? Ou seria porque uma garota bonita estava dando bola para ele?

- Você deve saber sobre a festa que eles dão aqui ao final do segundo dia, não é?

Neji franziu a testa. Ela fez cara de surpresa.

- Não é possível! Você não sabe? – Neji teve vontade de cortá-la, dizendo do modo mais grosso posssível "eu vim para estudar", mas não conseguiu. O nível de crisma dela era fora do comum. – Amanhã vocês têm o dia todo de palestra. Á noite, geralmente eles fazem uma festa para que os alunos descansem.

- Hum... – Neji não tinha nada a dizer. Ao mesmo tempo que queria, ele não queria sair dali. Ele começava a se sentir incomodado por não conseguir dar um fora na mulher, mas ao mesmo tempo gostava disso. Ela era bonita, ele estava solteiro... mas ainda havia algo errado. Ele nunca beijara mulher alguma. Isso é porque ele queria uma específica.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou a moça com um sorriso sedutor.

- N-neji. – Ele gaguejou? Ele nunca gaguejava.

- Hum... Neji... Meu nome é Roxane. Essas festas geralmente começam às 9. Eu saio às 8. – Informou ela piscando. Neji ficou petrificado. Ela era realmente bonita. Terrivelmente bonita. – Sua água. – disse ela empurrando a garrafa de água para perto de Neji. Ela se divertia com o espanto dele. Ele percebeu isso. Ela percebeu que ele percebeu e se divertiu ainda mais.

- Obrigado. – disse Neji pegando a água e saindo.

- Até mais. – despediu Roxane calmamente.

O pôr do sol naquela praia era maravilhoso. Os amigos se sentaram na areia quente para contar casos que haviam acontecido no período em que ficaram sem se ver enquanto assistiam ao espetáculo que o sol dava.

- Gente, já são seis horas. Não devíamos ir? – perguntou Temari se levantando.

- É, acho que você tem razão. – disse Ino se juntando a ela.

- Mas o jantar é só sete e meia. – disse Shikamaru com cara de preguiça. Mas a essa altura todos já haviam se levantado. Shikamaru um dos últimos a se levantar. Temari esperava em pé ao seu lado. Além deles, por perto, só estavam Sakura e Naruto de dedos entrelaçados, muito distraídos para ouvir o comentário de Temari:

- Você vai pro seu quarto e toma um banho. Depois aparece no salão de refeições, lindo e cheiroso.

Dizendo isso ela saiu em direção aos outros. Não demorou muito para Shikamaru parar com o sorrisinho bobo e ir atrás dela.

- Atenção, alunos! – Disse o presidente do evento. – É um prazer recebê-los. Agora darei instruções.

A noite estava quente, mas agradável. Eles estavam todos sentados nas várias mesas que tinham no salão de refeições.

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de passar a programação. Vocês receberão em seus quartos esses folders com a programação diária. Notem que vocês terão uma festa no final do segundo dia, mas no terceiro dia às 10 horas terão uma palestra e o almoço de encerramento. Então, por favor, conheçam seus limites.

Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru riram baixinho. As meninas não puderam evitar de conter risos também, mas mais abafados.

- Além da programação, o folder mostra também um mapa dos arredores do hotel. Por favor, não vão muito longe e não deixem de levar esse mapa e os crachás, mesmo que não os deixem pendurados na roupa, quando deixarem o hotel.

O homem deu mais algumas instruções e então, com tom de encerramento disse:

- Agora, chamaremos um dos alunos para receber as boas vindas simbolicamente em nome de todos os outros. Por favor, venha até aqui, Uchiha- san!

- O que? – exclamou Naruto sem poder se conter. Os outros na mesa soltaram exclamações mais silenciosas e discretas.

Sasuke estava vestindo uma camisa social, um jeans escuro e tênis. Sempre muito bem arrumado e arrancando suspiros das garotas. Carismático e educado. Sasuke foi até o presidente e o cumprimentou. Após aplausos, o presidente disse:

- Agora será servido o jantar e estão liberados por hoje.

A comida era maravilhosa. Naruto comeu tanto que mal conseguia se mexer.

- Pra quê comer tanto, Naruto? – perguntou Sakura numa mistura de repreensão e brincadeira. A resposta dele foi um beijo na bochecha dela.

- A noite está linda. E ainda são nove horas. Por que não vamos dar uma volta? - Convidou Rock Lee.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan? – Convidou Naruto. Sakura confirmou com um aceno na cabeça.

- Desculpa, Lee. Eu vou pro meu quarto. – Disse Tenten se levantando.

- Eu também vou. – Temari. Hinata se levantou também embora não tenha dito nada para evitar que Naruto notasse e a convidasse para ir. Nesse caso ela não saberia dizer não, mas não gostava de ter que ver o garoto que tanto gostava com outra menina.

- Ah, gente! Tem certeza? Vai ser legal.

Assim, Rock Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Temari e Shikamaru foram trocar de roupa enquanto Ino, Hinata e Tenten se recolhiam para seus quartos. No caminho, quando ninguém estava prestando atenção, Neji segurou o ombro de Tenten.

- Ah, é você! – disse ela sem animação.

- Tenten, você... você não que vir conosco?

- Não. Boa noite.

- Tenten. – começou ele olhando nos olhos ficou presa naqueles olhos claros por eternos segundo, mas como ele não disse mais nada, ela murmurou um "boa noite" e entrou no quarto.

"O que será que eu fiz?", pensava Neji desanimado enquanto ia para o quarto.

Ao chegarem ao Hall, Sakura pôs a mão no bolso de trás da calça jeans e exclamou:

- Ah! Esqueci o celular!

- Você quer voltar lá? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Pra quê vocês querem o celular agora? – Perguntou Rock Lee.

- É acho que você não precisará dele agora. – disse Temari.

- Tudo bem, então. Nem eu trouxe o meu. – Disse Naruto.

A brisa da noite amenizava ainda mais o calor. Naruto sentia seus cabelos balançarem levemente. Eles andaram pela praia nos arredores do hotel onde tinha trilha e postes de iluminação.

Então, o vento começou a ficar um pouco mais forte. Tinha árvores e arbustos nos dois lados da pequena trilha.

- Acho melhor voltarmos. – Disse Sakura.

- Tem razão. – Disse Neji.

E eles tinham dado meia volta quando começou uma chuva de galhos. Um maior ia cair em Sakura, mas Naruto a puxou. Um caiu no poste que iluminava aquele pedaço do caminho, deixando os amigos na penumbra e impedindo que Naruto notasse que Sakura perdera o equilíbrio.

Com um grito agudo ela caiu na lateral da trilha, que era uma espécie de barranco atrás de uma fina parede de arbustos.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto se esforçou para segurá-la no escuro, mas não conseguiu.

Naruto fez que ia atrás dela, mas Neji o segurou pelo braço. Aparentemente a visão dele era muito boa até no escuro.

-Não faça isso, Naruto. Se você se machucar ou cair num lugar muito diferente dela, teremos dois perdidos.

- Mas eu não posso deixá-la lá!. – retrucou Naruto preocupado.

- Certo. – suspirou Neji. – Mas leve isso. – disse ele entregando seu celular a Naruto. O garoto pegou o aparelho e o pôs no bolso. – Se você tiver problemas, nos ligue. Vamos voltar para o hotel. Se vocês não ligarem, dizendo q estão voltando em uma hora, vamos colocar todos atrás de vocês.

- Hum... ta certo! – Confirmou Naruto confiante. Então ele começou a descer a encosta bem devagar e chamar por Sakura às vezes, mas não houve resposta.


	7. Falling

Muitos metros para baixo, Sakura estava já de pé gritando pelos amigos, mas ela não ouvia resposta. Pelo visto, o barulho do vento e das árvores somado à distância impedia que eles a ouvissem.

"Vou procurar um jeito de subir", pensou ela notando que não era possível subir por ali. Ela não tinha se machucado muito apesar da queda. Ela não precisou andar muito para encontrar um rapaz alto que lhe perguntou:

- Você está bem?

Naruto andou bem devagar pelo escuro até que se viu perto de um pequeno lago raso.

Enquanto andava em volta dele gritando por Sakura, Naruto se deparou com duas figuras estranhas. Eram dois homens altos cuja voz ele reconheceu como sendo de um dos homens que o desafiaram numa partida de tênis contra Sasuke na Universidade.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, dattebayo? – perguntou Naruto surpreso.

- Estamos aguardando Uchiha-san. E sugiro que saia do nosso caminho.

- Vocês são muito estranhos. O que querem? E porque o Sasuke some às vezes?

Os homens permaneceram calados.

- Ah, vou procurar a Sakura-chan. Depois eu descubro essas coisas.

- Saia do cainho do Uchiha-san.

Então, um som de celular saiu do bolso de um dos homens. Ele atendeu. Murmurou algumas coisas e disse:

- Acho que Sasuke encontrou aquela que você procura.

- Sakura-chan! – exclamou Naruto – Onde ela está? – perguntou ele quase gritando.

- Siga pela direita e vocês se encontrarão fora da trilha.

Naruto não pensou duas vezes antes de se afundar na mata.

- Sa-sasuke? – Murmurou Sakura.

Aquela voz, a altura, o formato do corpo, o perfume. Era Sasuke. E estava muito perto.

- Você está bem? – tornou a perguntar.

- Sim, acho que sim. – respondeu Sakura ainda impressionada.

- Vamos, eu vou te tirar daqui. – Disse Sasuke envolvendo os ombros dela com o braço.

Sasuke pegou um celular, ligou para alguém e falou tão rapidamente que Sakura mal pôde entender o que ele disse. Ele falara alguma coisa sobre atraso e ter encontrado uma amiga.

Eles começaram a andar. Sakura tentava andar mais devagar para que o momento durasse, mas Sasuke andava depressa (na opinião dela) e a adrenalina do momento fazia com que suas pernas se movessem com eficiência.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela a Sasuke.

- E o que VOCÊ estava fazendo aqui? –perguntou ele. Sua voz soava como música nos ouvidos dela. Sem pensar ela respondeu.

- Eu caí.

- E você se machucou? – perguntou ele acariciando seu rosto.

"Seu filho da... ah, meu Deus. Por que ele tem que ser assim?", pensava Sakura desorientada.

- Não. Eu estou bem.

Antes que a caminhada pudesse se tornar longa, estavam do lado de fora, em frente a um caminho que levava diretamente ao hotel.

- Pronto. Daqui você sabe chegar até lá. Boa noite, Sakura. – disse ele soltando-a. Imediatamente Sakura sentiu falta do toque dele, sentindo o vento bater onde antes estava o garoto.

-Sasuke. – chamou ela sem pensar. Ele se aproximou. E muito. Mais do que ela esperava, mas não mais do que ela queria. Ele aproximou sua cabeça da dela e roçou seus lábios com os dela. E então disse:

- Não se esqueça de que você está com o Naruto agora.

Ela queria desesperadamente dizer que não, que aquilo não era sério, que não era um namoro firme. Mas bastou meio segundo de raciocínio para ela se tocar de que ele estava certo. Aquilo seria traição. Ela não podia fazer aquilo com Naruto, que era, antes de toda aquela história, um grande amigo. Além disso, ela sabia que ele a amava muito. Ela não poderia feri-lo daquela forma.

- Boa noite, Sakura. - Disse ele novamente. Então eles ouviram passos vindos na direção deles. Sakura segurou a mão de Sasuke por instinto e ele apertou a mão dela de leve. Mas aquele susto todo era desnecessário. Quem saiu em meio as folhagens era ninguém mais ninguém menos que...

- Naruto!

- Sakura-chan! – exclamou ele correndo para abraçar a garota. – Nem acredito que te encontrei, dattebayo. – disse ele aliviado. Ele se afastou dela e olhou para Sasuke. – Obrigado, Sasuke.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros, deu boa noite e na direção pela qual Naruto tinha vindo.

Voltando para o hotel, após ligarem para os amigos, Sakura perguntou a Naruto:

- Como soube onde eu estava?

- Encontrei uns amigos do Sasuke no caminho, enquanto procurava por você. Eles me disseram que o Sasuke estava com você. E me disseram onde estava o Sasuke.

- Hum...Então foi para eles que o Sasuke ligou.

- Você se machucou, Sakura-chan?

- Não, eu estou bem. – disse ela sorrindo.

Naruto não pôde deixar de notar que Sakura estava um pouco estranha. Ela parecia um tanto distante, ele não sabia explicar o que era.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim, Naruto. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

Quando chegou no quarto, Naruto se deparou com Bill dormindo feito uma pedra. Acidentalmente, Naruto derrubou uma porção de coisas que estavam em cima de um móvel. Bill nem se mexeu.

Por mais que Naruto fizesse barulho, Bill nem se mexia. Então, Naruto foi pegar seu pijama na mala. Assim que a abriu encontrou sua flauta. Por que raios ele tinha trazido aquela flauta afinal.

Ele foi para a janela e começou a tocar uma melodia improvisada bem baixinho.

Naruto sentia-se mal por não ter conseguido evitar que Sakura caísse e também por não ter conseguido encontrá-la. Para completar quem tinha encontrado Sakura tinha sido seu rival, Sasuke.

Após aquilo, Sakura tinha ficado estranha. E Naruto tinha a sensação muito forte de que tinha visto os dois de mãos dadas quando ele chegou.

Um pouco depois ele parou de tocar. Era hora de ir descansar. Assim que ele terminou de soprar a última nota, ouviu palmas vindo de uma janela próxima à sua. Quando ele se virou, viu um vulto se surpreender e entrar rapidamente.

Confuso, Naruto entrou. Estava tão distraído que não notou que ele realmente conseguiu fazer som sair da flauta. E ganhou palmas ainda!

Por um momento, ele se perguntou quem era, mas logo esqueceu e foi se deitar.

O dia seguinte foi repleto de palestras e eles mal tiveram tempo de se divertir até a festa.

Era um tipo de luau. A festa acontecia num salão coberto,mas aberto nos lados, na praia. Havia uma grande mesa com frutas, salgados e doces. Havia uma outra mesa com bebidas e um bar. A música era muito boa e tinha uma pista de dança. Como era de noite e numa parte mais isolada da praia estava escuro. As únicas iluminações significantes vinham do salão de festa e de uma fogueira na frente do salão, perto da qual tocava uma banda.

Assim, eles comeram, beberam (Temari e Shikamaru exagerando um pouco, como sempre), dançaram, enfim, se divertiram.

Houve um momento em que Sakura e Temari estavam conversando sentadas sob um coqueiro logo ao lado do salão. Dava pra notar que Temari tinha bebido, mas as coisas que ela falava eram claras e faziam sentido.

De repente, Shikamaru chegou estendendo a mão para ela.

- Vamos dançar? – Convidou ele. Sakura ficou um tanto surpresa por Shikamaru agir livremente daquele jeito perto de Temari, mas esta não se mostrou tão surpresa assim. Apenas aceitou o convite com um sorriso.

Sozinha, Sakura já ia se levantar para procurar alguém quando uma voz a chamou. Ela se virou e viu, numa parte mais escura, Sasuke.

Surpresa ela se aproximou, atraída pela beleza da voz do garoto.

- Se divertindo, Sakura?

- Um bocado. E você?

- Bastante. – disse ele olhando nos olhos dela.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos. Então Sasuke disse:

- Naruto deve estar procurando por você.

Sakura baixou os olhos. Era verdade. Ele provavelmente estaria procurando por ela dali a pouco. Mas já não era novidade nem para ela nem para Sasuke que havia algo errado naquela história.

- Sakura. – Ela olhou para ele. – O que você quer?

O que ela queria afinal? Estaria ela naquele impasse por ter dó de Naruto? Ela sabia que não gostava dele como ele gostava dela. E ela sabe que não era saudável aquela sensação de estar beijando Sasuke quando ela beijava Naruto.

Aquilo não era justo com Naruto. E traí-lo ali também não, então ela tomou coragem e disse:

- Sasuke... depois. Eu tenho que encontrar o Naruto. Ele deve estar me procurando. – E deixou Sasuke no escuro.

O que Sakura não percebeu, foi que Hinata estava indo em direção a ela naquele momento que ela havia ido em direção a Sasuke. Este último, percebendo a presença de Hinata, lançou-lhe um olhar que já dizia tudo: bico fechado.

Hinata se afastou sem contar a ninguém o que viu.

Ao avistar Sakura, Naruto foi até ela.

- Sakura-chan. Estava te procurando. Você quer ir até lá fora ouvir um pouco daquela banda?

- Claro, Naruto.

- Sakura-chan, está sentindo alguma coisa?

- N-não. Por quê?

- Não sei, você está estranha. Quer voltar para o hotel?

- Não. Vamos lá! – Disse ela sorrindo (de um modo artificial) e agarrando-se ao braço dele.

O restante da noite foi mesmo muito agradável. Shikamaru levou Temari até o seu quarto dando uma despedia especial (calma, mentes poluídas. Não foi nada muito além de um beijo). Naruto fez o mesmo com Sakura, apesar de achar que ela estava um pouco estranha.

Houve um momento em que Neji, sozinho esbarrou numa garota.

- Ah, desculpe...

Não era ninguém menos que Roxane. Neji olhou para ela surpreso.

- R-roxane?

- Ah, você lembra meu nome. – disse ela olhando para ele de modo sedutor. – Então, vamos aproveitar a festa? Por que não me conta um pouquinho mais sobre você? Vamos para um lugar mais calmo. – disse ela agarrando o braço do garoto e puxando-o para outro canto.

Neji a seguiu, mas não percebeu que naquele momento, outra garota os obervava. Não querendo mais ver aquela cena, Tenten se virou para sair, mas encontrou outra pessoa no caminho.

- Oi, Tenten! Tudo bem? – era o garoto que havia tentado convidá-la pra a festa e que estava conversando com ela no primeiro dia.

Ele começou a puxar papo com ela ao mesmo tempo que Neji conversava com Roxane. De repente, Neji viu Tenten conversando com aquele garoto. Ele a fazia ri. Ela parecia feliz. Ele sabia o que aquele garoto queria. Era o que ele, Neji, queria, ou quase isso. Aquele garoto não conhecia Tenten como Neji o fazia.

- ... e o que você acha? – perguntou Roxane?

- Ahn? – perguntou Neji que não estava prestando atenção.

- Eu vou pegar umas bebidas. – disse Roxane sorrindo e se levantando.

Quase em seguida, Lee apareceu.

- Neji, você está ficando com aquela garota?

- Mais ou menos, quero dizer,acho que sim, por que?

- Olha, se você brigou com a Tenten é uma coisa, mas acho que você não devia fazer isso com ela.

- O-o que quer dizer? – perguntou Neji, fingindo não saber do que ele estava falando.

- Ah, cara. Você sabe do que estou falando. Você já viu ela beijar qualquer outro cara?

- Não, mas... mas, não nos vemos há um tempo, então...

- Não, Neji. Você sabe que ela não foi atrás de nenhum outro garoto. Eu não preciso dizer isso.

- Aqui, Honey! – disse Roxane chegando.

- Até mais tarde. – disse Lee deixando os dois a sós mais uma vez.

- Até... – disse Neji antes que Roxane se jogasse em seus braços e agarrasse seu pescoço. Por reflexo ele pôs a mão envolta da sua cintura. Roxane era muito bonita, mas ele não conseguia olhar para ela muito tempo sem desviar os olhos para Tenten do outro lado do salão.

"Ela não foi atrás de nenhum outro garoto...", pensava Neji. Roxane se aproximava muito de seu rosto. "Tudo por minha causa e eu estou estragando tudo...". Suas testas se tocaram. "E ela é uma garota tão incrível...".

Ele deu uma última espiada em Tenten e o outro garoto. Ela não parecia mais tão feliz quanto antes. E aquele garoto... quem ele pensava que era segurando-a daquele jeito? "Segurando a minha Tenten daquele jeito...".

Neji se condenaria pelo que fez a seguir durante algumas horas, mas ele foi assim mesmo. Afastou Roxane, que reclamou, mas ele não quis nem saber. Antes que o outro garoto conseguisse alcançar os lábios de Tenten, Neji o afastou. Ele soltou um "Hey!" de reclamação, mas Neji não o ouvia mais.

- N-neji, o que você...

- Não quero perder você e que a sua dedicação não tenha sido em vão. Que o primeiro seja meu.

E dizendo isso, ele a beijou. Não foi muito longo porque logo ele teve que sair Dalí para não arranjar briga com o garoto e para não ter que explicar as coisas para Roxane.

Neji estava jogado numa espreguiçadeira do lado de fora de uma varanda, no andar térreo do hotel. Por que raios ele tinha feito aquilo? E se Lee tivesse enfiado minhoca na cabeça dele?

"Muito bem, Neji. O máximo que vai acontecer é a garota de quem você tanto gosta e de quem está a fim não querer mais nada com você nunca mais... Ah sim, e você ganhou um rival...", pensava ele desorientado e decepcionado consigo mesmo.

Deitado no lugar onde estava, ele podia ver um pouco da espuma formada pelas ondas se quebrando no mar a sua frente. A temperatura estava agradável, mas a brisa fazia com que estivesse quase frio.

De repente Neji ouviu passos vindos da porta atrás dele. Ele suspirou entediado.

- Lee, se for você, acho bom você dar meia volta. – mas os passos continuaram até que uma voz falou bem perto do rosto dele:

- É? E se eu não for o Rock Lee?

O rosto de Neji ficou vermelho. Ele sentiu seu corpo suar frio. Ele não virou a cabeça totalmente, apenas moveu os olhos para encontrar o rosto de...

- Tenten? – disse ele surpreso. Ele se levantou e começou a gaguejar – Eu... ah... desculpe... quero dizer... eu fiquei meio...

- Neji. – chamou ela séria, se aproximando. Neji deu um passo quase imperceptível para trás. Mas ela não parou de chegar mais e mais perto. Estático, ele olhava para ela com o queixo levemente caído.

"Lá vem o sermão... ou quem sabe um tapa na cara. Espero que não seja muito doloroso. Que droga. Por que eu tinha que ouvir aquele sobrancelhudo..."

Mas quando Tenten não podia chegar mais perto sem tocá-lo, a garota riu.

- Todo sério, metido a durão, mas ta com medo de mim? – riu ela.

Neji sorriu aliviado.

- Então... não está com raiva de mim?

- Talvez um pouco. Totalmente sem raiva eu não estou, mas acho que posso conviver com isso. – disse ela olhando nos olhos dele.

- Como você quer que eu não sinta medo se você é a única garota do mundo que pode me destruir por dentro?

- Ah, Neji- ela colocou os braços envolta do pescoço dele. – Já achava que você não gostava de mim. Você não faz idéia do tanto que eu esperei pra você me dizer isso.

- Nem você faz idéia de quanto tempo eu demorei pra falar isso. – comentou ele encostando sua testa na dela.

- E por que você esperou tanto?

- Porque eu sou bobo. – respondeu ele.

Agora Neji pôde aproveitar direito o beijo que Tentem lhe dava. Não tinha ninguém para atrapalhar.

Eles entenderam bem o motivo da reunião do dia seguinte ser só às 10 da manhã. Poucos foram os que chegaram no horário certo. Mas a palestra e a cerimônia de encerramento foram rápidas. Assim, depois do almoço, tiveram o dia livre para aproveitar a praia.

O sol estava quente. Quase não havia nuvens no céu.

Eles nadaram até se cansar, passearam na areia quente, tomaram água de coco, conversaram e riram. Lee só sossegou quando conseguiu organizar e ganhar uma competição com os amigos de frescobol.

Jogaram também uma partida de futebol de areia. Shikamaru organizou boas estratégias, Neiji ficava no gol, Naruto tinha uma resistência surpreendente e Lee dava chutes que deixou todos completamente boquiabertos.

Entretanto, Naruto não pôde deixar de notar que Sakura ainda estava um pouco estranha, principalmente quando eles estavam sozinhos. Ele tinha a sensação de que tinha a ver com Sasuke. Ele achava que sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas não queria aceitar. Estaria ele perdendo a garota de seus sonhos para seu maior rival?

Neji mantinha seu ar de cara durão, mas ficava todo carinhoso ao lado de Tenten, mas ninguém tinha coragem de dizer alguma coisa, com medo da reação que o Hyuuga poderia ter.

Com o fim do dia, eles pegaram o avião de volta para a universidade. Naruto passou a viagem se perguntando o que fazer. Ele precisava conversar com Sakura. Pensando nisso, sentado no avião, ele sentiu uma pressão no ombro. Sakura dormia, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Ela estava cansada da viagem. "Amanhã", pensou ele. E beijou de leve a testa da garota antes de tentar se distrair com as lembranças da viagem.


	8. It's Over

O "amanhã"de Naruto demorou mais alguns dias. Um dia, no final da aula do Sr. Deer, este teve mais uma crise reclamando do comportamento de Hinata e de Naruto. Naruto,pra variar, discutil com ele.

- Nossa prova final é daqui a três semanas. Seu tempo está acabando, meu querido Uzumaki. – Ameaçou ele antes de deixar a sala.

- Aquele sujeito me irrita! – bufou Naruto com raiva. – Quem ele pensa que é, dattebayo? Já sei da aposta!

- Naruto... não seria melhor você mudar de...

- De idéia? Não, Hinata! Não preciso mudar de idéia! Você consegue. Eu vou te ajudar – disse ele sorrindo para ela e deixando-a com as faces rosadas. – Além disso eu não posso voltar atrás assim.

- Você vai ajudá-la, Naruto? Sem ofensas, mas acho que minha prima precisa de muito mais ajuda que isso.

Hinata baixou a cabeça.

- Que nada, Neji! – defendeu Naruto confiante. – Você vai ver.

O modo como ele acreditava nela e sorria... como Naruto podia ser daquele jeito? Por que ele tinha que acreditar nela? Por que não era como as outras pessoas que tinham certeza de que Neji seguiria os negócios da família Hyuuga porque ela, Hinata, era mole demais?

- Alguém viu a Sakura-chan? – Mas estava com a Sakura. Portanto, Hinata deveria recolher seu time.

Neji olhou para ele arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Naruto, por que você sempre pergunta isso assim que a gente sai da sala, se tava todo mundo junto e a Sakura não estava lá dentro? O que faz você pensar que eu tenho uma visão excepcional que vê através de paredes?

- Ah, foi mal. Eu só queria falar com ela. Vejo vocês depois, dattebayo! – disse ele saindo apressado.

Mas Naruto só foi encontrar Sakura mais tarde, depois do almoço.

- Pense no que está fazendo, Sakura. – disse Sasuke, mas a expressão de seu rosto dizia outra coisa. Dizia: "Venha, Sakura. Você pode. Você quer...". Mais uma vez, Sakura estava um pouco mais perto de Sasuke que sua consciência lhe permitia ficar.

Eles estavam num corredor vazio próximo ao laboratório de Bioquímica.

- Sakura...

- Eu...

Passos.

Sakura se afastou depressa.

Naruto surgiu do outro lado do corredor.

Sasuke passou por ele.

-S-Sakura-chan. – Disse ele após uns segundos de silêncio. – Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou ela engolindo em seco. Ela esperava que pelo menos ele soubesse que ela não o havia traído. O mais doloroso era saber que ele jamais se enfureceria com ela por mais que ela estivesse errada.

- Olha, Sakura-chan, eu sei que tem algo errado com você. E as coisas ficaram ainda mais estranhas depois de você ter encontrado o Sasuke na viagem da semana passada. Você não parece bem.

- Eu... – "Que que eu faço?", perguntava-se Sakura desorientada. – Ok, Naruto eu devo ser sincera com você. – Ela tinha que dizer a verdade. Omitindo certos fatos, como ela imaginar estar beijando Sasuke quando beijava Naruto. – Eu realmente ainda gosto do Sasuke-kun. Quero dizer, eu gosto de você, Naruto. De verdade, mas... Acho que não da mesma maneira que você gosta de mim e que eu gosto do Sasuke-kun.

Naruto quis morrer. Até naquilo ele tinha que perder para Sasuke? E de novo?

Naruto virou o rosto e forçou um sorriso.

- Obrigado, por falar a verdade, Sakura-chan.

- Naruto, só pra você saber: Mesmo assim, eu nunca te traí.

- Acredito em você, Sakura-chan. Até mais tarde.

E dizendo isso, Naruto voltou pelo caminho de onde veio, largando para trás, uma Sakura estática, que Dalí a pouco, tornou-se uma Sakura em prantos.

-Pára de chorar, Sakura. – Disse Ino, limpando mais uma lágrima do rosto da amiga.

- É, Sakura, já passou. E daqui a pouco temos que descer para jantar. – Disse Tenten olhando para Sakura, tentando dar apoio.

- Eu to tentando de verdade, meninas. Mas eu me sinto tãao mal! – e dizendo isso abafou um soluço e mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Tenten e Ino se entreolharam. Estiveram ali por horas com Sakura que estava se sentindo muito mal desde que Naruto "terminou" com ela. Sakura ficou ali, com a cabeça deitada no colo de Ino e olhando para Tenten sentada na cama à sua frente.

Sakura ainda pensava no que havia feito. Como as coisas puderam acontecer de forma TÃO errada? Naruto era um bom rapaz e gostava muito dela. Era dedicado, esforçada, atencioso e carinhoso. Nem sempre era o que poderia se chamar de cavalheiro educado (esse era o Rock Lee), mas tinha um excelente coração e era isso que importava.

- Afinal, por que você se sente mal? – Perguntou Ino.

- É. Você não gosta de verdade não é do Sasuke? – perguntou Tenten.

- É, mas o Sasuke-kun é meu. – Protestou Ino.

- É mesmo? Então vamos ver! – disse Sakura se levantando.

- E se eu disser que saí com ele outro dia?

- E se eu disser que eu só não fiquei com ele porque eu estava com o Naruto?

- Agora sim dá pra gente ir jantar. Você parece bem melhor. Viu como eu te conheço? Aprendeu, né, Tenten? – perguntou Ino abrindo um sorriso de "eu-sou-a-maioral".

Tenten riu, principalmente ao ver a cara de confusa de Sakura. Mas entendendo o plano de Ino, Sakura sorriu. Realmente, Ino era sua melhor amiga, mas seus caminhos se dividiram. Mesmo assim, ali estava a prova de que amizades verdadeiras nunca morrem por completo.

- Vamos, você precisa comer alguma coisa, Sakura. – disse Ino. – E passa no banheiro que sua cara está horrível.

Naquela noite, Naruto jantou cedo e pouco. Assim que terminou, foi para o quarto. Ficou deitado na cama olhando para o teto por um tempo. Depois de alguns minutos, decidiu que estava com a cabeça fervendo demais para ficar ali sem fazer nada. Assim, ele foi para os jardins.

Algumas árvores já tinham suas folhas começando a amarelar. O tempo já não estava tão quente com aquela brisa suave.

Ele se sentou agora num banco, perto de um dos prédios onde ficava a biblioteca.

- Tava bom demais para ser verdade, dattebayo... – murmurou ele para si mesmo.

Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Mas aconteceu e agora ele não poderia fazer nada. Só lhe restava agora cuidar da amizade entre ele e Sakura. Se não podia ficar junto dela como queria, poderia ao menos cuidar dela como amigo.

Ele olhou para sua mão direita. Lá estava sua flauta. Por algum motivo ele a levara consigo acreditando que o faria sentir-se melhor.

Então, levou-a aos lábios e soprou uma leve e triste melodia. Ele não sabe por quanto tempo ele a tocou. Até que parou.

Palmas. De apenas um par de mãos, mas eram palmas. Como antes. Ele olhou para cima e viu uma silhueta na janela.

Mas os jardins estavam escuros, o interior estava claro e, assim, não dava pra ver quem era.

Ele fitou a pessoa tentando ver quem era.

"Será a Sakura-chan?", perguntou-se ele em pensamentos. Mas ele duvidava. Ele acreditava que se fosse Sakura ele saberia. Mas talvez não. De qualquer maneira a pessoa ameaçou ir embora. Então ele gritou :

- Espera! – Aquilo tinha sido por puro reflexo. A pessoa até parou, mas o que ele ia fazer agora? – Hum... quer que eu toque outra?

A pessoa não se mexeu e ele começou a tocar Vivaldi, uma melodia mais alegre dessa vez. Quando terminou. A pessoa aplaudiu de novo, pareceu olhar o relógio no celular e saiu apressada.

Naruto foi atrás da pessoa mesmo sabendo que não a alcançaria. Na verdade ele nem pensou em nada. Só foi atrás dela.

Ele seguiu seus passos até ouvir a porta do dormitório das meninas se fechar. Ele olhou para sua outra mão, aquela que não segurava uma flauta. Nela estava uma caneta que saíra rolando. Com certeza era da garota (agora ele sabia que era uma garota e que não era a Sakura, porque aquela caneta não era dela).

O que raios ela estava fazendo fora do dormitório àquela hora? Já passava das onze.

Mas logo, Naruto se lembrou que tinha aula e treino amanhã. Ele tinha que ir dormir.

Sasuke ainda não estava em seu quarto. Por um momento, Naruto pensou em esperá-lo e espancá-lo. Mas ele sequer ficou acordado para vê-lo chegar.


	9. Pain

- Você o quê? – perguntaram Neji e Shikamaru ao mesmo tempo.

- É eu meio que terminei com a Sakura-chan. Acho que não era pra ter nada entre a gente mesmo.

- Sinto muito por você, Naruto. Xeque. Sua vez, Neji. – disse Shikamaru movendo uma peça no tabuleiro de xadrez. Neji olhou para ele de cara feia. Ele e Neji jogavam xadrez no chão do quarto deles.

- Acho melhor eu ir andando, galera, eu tenho treino agora de manhã.

- Até mais, Naruto. E xeque-mate, Neji.

- Ah, que droga! Eu nem sei porque você me chama pra jogar isso se eu sempre acabo perdendo. – Naruto ouviu Neji reclamar antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

O treinamento foi bem duro, como sempre, mas estimulante. Afinal, Sasuke competia com ele em seu esporte favorito e no qual ele era melhor, o tênis.

Exausto, Naruto foi tomar um banho após o treino. Em seguida ele foi almoçar com os amigos. Sakura, Tenten e Ino não estavam lá. Naquela tarde, Naruto tinha aula junto com Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino e, é claro, Sasuke.

Ver Sakura não se sentar ao seu lado doeu um pouco menos que ele imaginava. Pouco menos, mas menos. A parte que amenizava era ver que Sasuke não estava tomando seu lugar. Perdido em pensamentos, Naruto não percebeu que Neji o chamava havia um tempo.

- Naruto, pela última vez! Você está me ouvindo?

- Ahn?

Neji revirou os olhos suspirando impaciente.

- Naruto Você tem uma caneta?

- Ah. Acho que eu tenho sim. Você quer?

- A Hinata perdeu a dela. Responsabilidade, não?

- Ah, todo mundo perde a caneta. Olha só, eu achei essa aqui no chão esses dias. Pode ficar com ela Hinata-chan. – disse Naruto entregando à Hinata a caneta que ele encontrara no chão na noite passada.

Hinata pegou a caneta com uma estranha expressão de surpresa.

- M-muito obrigada, N-naruto-kun.

- Por nada, Hinata-chan. – Respondeu ele voltando a mergulhar em seus pensamentos.

O restante daquela aula não ficou gravado na memória de Naruto, devido a sua distração.

Durante a tarde, Naruto foi dar uma volta perto do lago. Ele se sentou na margem dele, jogando pedrinhas na superfície aquosa. Distraído, Naruto mal percebeu quando passos se aproximaram.

- Naruto, posso conversar com você?

Ele olhou para cima e voltou a olhar para o lago em seguida.

- Claro, Sakura-chan.

A garota se sentou a seu lado. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Olha Naruto, - disse Sakura quebrando o silêncio. – Eu peço desculpas pela forma como tudo aconteceu. Eu... eu jamais iria te trair, por mais que eu me sinta atraída pelo Sasuke-kun.

Naruto se encolheu. Sakura hesitou em continuar, mas chegou imperceptivelmente perto dele e forçou as palavras a deixarem sua boca:

- Mas... Isso não significa que eu não gosto de você, Naruto. Afinal, quanto tempo de amizade a gente tem?

Os lábios de Naruto formaram um leve sorriso e Sakura sentiu-se encorajada a prosseguir:

- E eu não quero perder isso, Naruto. O jeito como as coisas aconteceram... Tudo ficou muito... estranho... Fiquei com medo que você nunca mais quisesse me ver e isso me preocupou. A sua amizade faz diferença pra mim. Era você quem estava do meu lado em muitos momentos difíceis.

Naruto teve vontade de perguntar algo do tipo: "Então por que você ainda prefere o Sasuke?", mas conseguiu se controlar. Se a amava, ele deveria respeitar a decisão de Sakura, deixando que ela simplesmente fosse feliz.

- Então, ainda continuamos amigos?

Aquela pergunta doeu no coração de Naruto. Ele precisou de uns momentos para se recuperar e responder. Durante aqueles instantes, ele pensou e concluiu que era melhor daquele jeito. Afinal, poderia ter sido pior e foi bom enquanto durou.

O tempo que Naruto demorou para responder pareceu uma eternidade para Sakura. "Ai, que idéia burra. É claro que ele não quer nem me ver mais. Por que eu vim até aqui? Eu devia..."

- É claro, Sakura-chan.

Surpresa ela olhou para ele.

Ele a fitava com um sorriso amigável.

- Se eu não posso tê-la como namorada, não faz sentido pra mim não querer te ver nunca mais. Só quero que você seja feliz e vou fazer o que eu puder para isso, sendo seu amigo.

Sakura sorriu.

- Obrigada, Naruto. – disse ela dando-lhe um abraço. Naruto retribuiu o gesto.

- Bem – começou ela se levantando – é quase hora do jantar. Vamos voltar?

- Claro. Vamos lá.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji e Rock Lee jogavam truco no quarto.

- Então, você e a Sakura são amigos outra vez? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

- É acho que é isso mesmo. Truco, Neji.

- Pode vir. – respondeu Neji confiante.

- Ah, Neji! Você rouba! Não é possível. É como se você visse através das cartas!

- Pare de falar bobagens, Shikamaru. Eu ganho no truco e você no xadrez. Estamos quites. Além disso, seu parceiro dá muito sinais.

- Naruto, você bem que podia sossegar.

- Mas o Lee também é todo empolgado! – defendeu-se ele.

- Mas eu me controlo antes de jogar a carta. – disse Lee. Ele parecia estar de muito bom humor.

- Galera eu tenho que ir. – Disse Naruto se levantando. – Tenho treino amanhã de manhã. – Até mais.

Assim, Naruto se levantou e saiu.

- Seu caminho está livre agora, não é, Lee? – disse Shikamaru.

- O-o quê? – perguntou Lee corando.

- A gente sabe que você é mó a fim da Sakura. Não tente esconder. Tá na cara. – disse Neji.

- É, até porque você DISSE isso pra ela. – disse Shikamaru revirando os olhos, imaginando quantas vezes Lee havia dito aquilo para Sakura.

- É, verdade, mas eu ia acabar com o Naruto indo atrás dela agora. – Justificou Lee.

- Nisso você ta certo. – Concordou Shikamaru sério. – Mas você não precisa fazer nada agora mesmo. Sem desespero.

- Hum... ah, eu vou andando. Já é tarde e eu tenho muito o que estudar. Vejo vocês depois. – disse Lee desconcertado, levantando-se e saindo.

- Hunf. Que piada. E faz como se ninguém soubesse que ele tem uma queda pela Sakura. – Disse Neji.

- Falou o que não faz pose de durão. – zuou Naji.

Então Neji teve um pequeno estouro:

- Pelo menos EU já admiti pra todo mundo que gosto da Tenten. Não saio por aí com ela como se não quisesse nada sério e estivesse ficando com a garota só por estar em uma festa.

Shikamaru ficou de olhos arregalados, queixo caído e sem palavras. Neji estava mais que certo. Percebendo o que fez, Neji respirou fundo e tentou se controlar.

- Tá, a coisa não ta tão feia assim, Shikamaru.

- Dá pra perceber então?

- Eu sou seu colega de quarto. Talvez seja por isso.

- Por quê? Eu ando falando coisas enquanto durmo?

- Por quê? Com o que você anda sonhando, Shikamaru? – perguntou Neji com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah, cala a boca. – reclamou Shikamaru corando feito um pimentão.

- Hahahaha só estava brincando, Shikamaru. Eu não quero saber o que se passa na sua imaginação. Esquece isso. Depois você conversa com a Temari.

- Acho que eu preciso ocupar minha mente com outra coisa, para que eu deixe de ocupá-la com isso. Quem sabe com xadrez?

Neji suspirou entediado.

- Tá bom. Eu vou pegar o tabuleiro.


	10. Sabotagem e Suporte

O tempo passava depressa. Shikamaru não falou com Temari, como Neji aconselhara.

Naruto não pôde deixar de notar que Sasuke estava jogando absurdamente bem. Ele continuava meio sumido do quarto. Era como se Naruto não tivesse um companheiro de quarto.

Sasuke tinha um comportamento estranho, extremamente reservado, parecia fazer treinos extras e mesmo assim, nunca ficava tão cansado quanto Naruto.

Desde o dia trágico, Sakura não teve mais "encontros" com Sasuke.

As provas finais se aproximavam. Naruto decidiu que teria que dar uma força extra para Hinata.

- Então a gente se encontra na sala CEF- 05 pra dar um jeito na matéria do Sr. Deer. Segunda, quarta e sexta depois das aulas. Pode ser?

- C-claro, Naruto-kun.

Com essa resposta, Naruto lançou-lhe aquele sorriso irresistível e saiu.

O primeiro dia na sala CEF-05 não correu muito diferente de uma aula normal, embora tenha acontecido algo bem marcante.

- Muito bem, Hinata! Quero que você me convença a comprar a casa de praia dos Hyuuga.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Como se já não fosse bem difícil fazer aquilo com uma pessoa normal, ela teria que fazer aquilo com o garoto que fazia seu coração bater de modo estranho e rápido.

- Q-que tal comprar minha c-casa de praia, U-uzumaki-san?

- Hinata, você precisa ter mais segurança, dattebayo. Olha, - ele olhou para ela de modo calmo, mas bem no fundo dos olhos. Aquilo fez a sala à volta de Hinata desaparecer. – ninguém vai te obrigar a fazer nada de verdade aqui. Você só tem que aprender a fazer isso, mas é tudo ficção. Não precisa ter medo de falar comigo. Se alguma coisa não estiver certa eu aviso. Mas temos que tentar tudo agora pra você fazer tudo perfeito na hora da prova. OK? Hinata, você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho...

- N-não é nada! Eu estou bem. – Confirmou ela tentando disfarçar a todo custo o rubor em suas faces. – Podemos tentar de novo?

- Claro.

Nas simulações seguintes, Hinata melhorou um pouco. Parecia mesmo mais confiante. Na visão dela, estar ali apenas com Naruto era bom. Aquilo fazia com que ela se sentisse mais confiante.

Sasuke ficava cada vez melhor, num ritmo que ninguém, nem mesmo Naruto, acompanhava. Aquilo deixou Uzumaki intrigado. Como seu rival poderia melhorar tão mais depressa que ele?

Chegou um momento em que as partidas contra Sasuke começaram a não dar muita pressão e vencê-lo tornou-se um verdadeiro desafio; era quase impossível.

Assim, Naruto começou a treinar em dobro, mas também a se cansar em dobro. Afinal, apesar de estar muito determinado e estimulado a vencer seu rival, poucas horas depois do treino, Naruto sentia no corpo o esforço sobrehumano que estava fazendo. Doía, mas ele não tinha escolha.

Um dia ele conversou com Sakura sobre isso no caminho para o ginásio.

- Eu não sei, Sakura-chan. Ele parece evoluir muito mais rápido que qualquer um!

- Hum... – a garota pareceu pensar por um momento e depois falou muito baixo – Você acha que ele anda fazendo alguma coisa errada?

- Você quer dizer – Naruto usou o mesmo tom de voz – como uma droga que melhore seu desempenho?

- É. Quero dizer, de qualquer forma, vocês não passam por exames anti-dopping todo dia, certo?

- Será que o Sasuke seria capaz de fazer algo do tipo? – perguntou Naruto um tanto decepcionado e preocupado. Afinal, além de seu rival, Sasuke era também seu amigo. Costumava ser o melhor amigo de Naruto.

Sakura ia animá-lo quando ouviram um barulho de apito.

- É seu treinador, Naruto. Bom treino! – Desejou ela com um sorriso deixando o ginásio.

Naruto foi então em direção ao treinador.

O corredor que levava ao ginásio estava deserto. Afinal, todos que deveriam estar no ginásio já estavam lá. Entretanto, passando por ele, Sakura ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-la.

Ela se virou e viu Sasuke encostado na parede.

- Sasuke...?

Ele sorriu, sedutor. Sakura o xingou mentalmente por ser tão bonito e se aproximou.

- Você não deveria estar no treino?

- E você não deveria estar em aula? – perguntou ele, evasivo.

- Eu tenho horário vago agora.

- Que bom. Porque eu acho que vou me atrasar para o treino. – Disse ele se aproximando dela.

Mesmo poucas horas depois, Sakura não se lembrava como havia acontecido, mas quando se deu conta, estava de frente para Sasuke e de costas para a parede. Sasuke deixara seus rostos muito próximos.

- Agora você já não está com o Naruto, certo?

O coração de Sakura batia a mil batimentos por minuto. Ela não esperava nunca por aquilo. Foi tão repentino, mas não queria dizer que ela não estivesse gostando.

Sakura foi incapaz de responder a pergunta, porque Sasuke tocou seu nariz com o dela, provocando-a.

- Agora vamos combinar uma coisinha. – sussurrou ele. – Nada de procurar sobre doppings e bobagens assim, está bem? Você acha mesmo que eu faria uma coisa dessas, querida Sakura? Vamos deixar essas coisas pra lá. Não é?

Dizendo isso, Sasuke a beijou. Sakura esperava tanto por aquele momento e não foi menos maravilhoso do que ela esperava. Quando eles (na verdade ela) precisaram respirar (o que foi rápido demais, na opinião de Sakura) Sasuke estava com uma expressão estranha, como se tivesse sido muito melhor do que ele esperava, e dava pra ver nos olhos dele que ele queria mais. Então, segundos depois, ele pareceu voltar ao normal, sorriu para ela novamente e se afastou. Sakura quase não resistiu a puxá-lo de volta e de qualquer maneira, Sasuke a segurava pela cintura, deixando seus corpos muito juntos.

- Estamos combinados?

Sakura afirmou levemente com a cabeça, ainda hipnotizada.

Então, Sasuke pareceu querer ir embora, soltou Sakura e já ia dar o primeiro passo quando a garota, ofegante segurou sua blusa. Então ele olhou para ela. Ele já tinha feito o trabalho. Porque não se divertir um pouquinho? Sakura era bonita. E estava ali pedindo mais.

Sem aviso ele a agarrou pela cintura, apertando-a de leve na parede e a beijoucom mais violência e necessidade. Desta vez até ele precisou se afastar. E quando o fez ficou olhando-a nos olhos até que ouviu um apito do treinador. Com isso ele se afastou depressa e correu para o ginásio sem olhar para trás.

Como dito a Sasuke, Sakura não investigou nada sobre dopping. Com certeza ele ouvira a conversa entre ela e Naruto. E qualquer pessoa em sã consciência agora teria certeza de que Sasuke tramava alguma. Mas como a pessoa em questão era Sakura, as seduções de Sasuke a impediram de pensar e admitir isso.

Na semana seguinte haveria um teste para a equipe esportiva da Universidade e havia uma vaga para a categoria de Tênis de Naruto e Sasuke.

Por mais que Naruto treinasse, se Sasuke continuasse naquele ritmo ele seria invencível. E como Sakura não comentou mais nada sobre drogas ilegais, Naruto imaginou que não teria outra escolha, mas se esforçar ainda mais.

Assim, ele começou a treinar dia e noite, inclusive finais de semana.

Sexta feira Naruto estudava com Hinata. Ele conferiu o relógio e exclamou:

- Já são mais de nove horas dattebayo! O tempo passa depressa quando a gente ta aqui, né?

- U-um pouco. – respondeu Hinata com um sorriso tímido.

- Bem, acho que chega por hoje. – Hinata odiava quando ele dizia aquilo. – Ainda tenho que treinar um pouco. Sasuke anda jogando muito bem e semana que vem temos um teste pra entrar no time da escola.

- M-mas Naruto-kun, não é muito tarde pra isso? Você treinou de manhã, estudou o dia todo e agora vai treinar de novo?

- Não tenho escolha, Hinata-chan. Quero me tornar o melhor jogador de tênis do mundo. Sasuke parece ter o mesmo objetivo. Mas acredito que se eu conseguir superá-lo, Orochimaru deixe de querer Sasuke, Sasuke desista de Orochimaru e assim ele será libertado do contrato explorador que assinou.

Hinata deu um leve sorriso.

- Você gosta mesmo do Sasuke, né?

- Ele era meu melhor amigo. – disse Naruto com um sorriso triste. – E a Sakura amava ele. Pra deixar a Sakura-chan feliz e pra recuperar meu amigo, eu prometi tirar Sasuke dessa furada. E eu não traio as minhas palavras! – Ele se animou um pouco e disse – E é por isso que você vai passar nessa matéria de comportamento de qualquer jeito! Confie em mim. – Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso de orelha a orelha que fez Hinta ter certeza de que ia desmaiar e continuou. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Quero terminar antes das onze. Até mais, Hinata-chan.

Ele já ia saindo quando exclamou:

- Ah! Quase me esqueci de dizer: você melhorou muito! Acho que mais a semana que vem e você estará pronta para um 90!

E com isso, saiu.

- Feche os portões quando terminar, certo, Sr Uzumaki? – disse o último professor a dar aula ali antes de sair. – Maluco... – Murmurou ele consigo mesmo antes de sair.

Naruto estava exausto. Correra onze quilômetros, perdera a conta das abdominais quando passaram das 500 e não sabia mais quantas centenas de flexões fizera.

Após inúmeros exercícios de tênis Naruto sentiu o corpo ficar fraco. Estava ficando difícil sustentá-lo; era pesado demais. Então ele foi até o banco e deixou seu corpo cair sobre ele. Tudo ficou escuro, escuro e... Totalmente negro.

Depois de sair da sala, Hinata foi até seu quarto, tomou um banho e encontrou a turma reunida no corredor.

- Oi, gente! – cumprimentou ela. "Eu não gaguejei?", pensou.

- Oi, Hinata! – cumprimentaram todos.

- Você estava no banho? Batemos no seu quarto e você não respondeu. Vamos assistir a um filme. Você viu o Naruto?

- O N-naruto? – "Estava bom demais para ser verdade" – Até onde eu sei, ele tinha ido treinar. Ele anda treinando muito duro ultimamente por causa de uma prova na semana que vem. Mas a essa hora acho que ele já deve ter terminado.

- Eu falei pro pessoal do dormitório. Se ele quiser vir, eles falam com ele onde estamos.

Hinata então se juntou à turma, mas ficou um pouco para trás. Será que Naruto estava bem? Ele andava exigindo demais de seu corpo. Ele era forte, seus músculos eram definidos, mas ele era humano. Ela consultou o relógio e olhou para trás. Já eram mais de onze horas.

Sakura percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- O que foi, Hinata?

- É que... O Naruto-kun tinha falado que achava que ia tentar não passar das onze no treinamento. Ele tem trabalhado demais e já passam das onze e...

- Você ta preocupada com ele, né? – Perguntou Sakura sorrindo com compreensão.

- Não, eu...quero dizer... é que ele já devia ter voltado, então... – Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha com ar de vitória e Hinata baixou a cabeça derrotada.

- Tudo bem, Hinata. A verdade é que eu sempre soube o que você sentia pelo Naruto. – Hinata olhou assustada para Sakura. Estava tão na cara assim? Como que respondendo aos pensamentos de Hinata, Sakura continuou – O jeito como você olha para ele, se preocupa com ele e o admira. Você sempre gostou e mereceu ele mais que eu, eu acho. Por favor, não se sinta culpada. Eu acho que eu não me importo. Não vou ficar brava com você.

Então Sakura sorriu e pareceu falar mais para ela mesma que para Hinata:

- Naruto é um garoto maravilhoso. Ele não vai medir esforços para te deixar feliz. Acho que só não deu certo com a gente por que eu não o amava do mesmo jeito que ele me amava. Mas... – então ela se voltou para Hinata outra vez.O ciúme que existia em seu peito era apenas um grão de areia. Hinata era uma ótima garota. Faria seu amigo feliz. Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer por Naruto e por uma amiga. – Vá em frente, Hinata. Vai lá ver se ele está bem. Eu arrumo uma desculpa para os outros. – Disse Sakura piscando um olho.

Sem saber o que fazer, Hinata apenas abraçou Sakura com força. Sakura ficou surpresa com a atitude de Hinata, mas em seguida retribuiu o gesto, compreendendo perfeitamente, embora elas nunca tenham sido muito próximas, o que aquele ato significava: carinho e, acima de tudo, gratidão.

- Vai lá, Hinata. – Disse Sakura quando elas se afastaram.

Num passo apressado, Hinata seguiu para o dormitório masculino.

Ninguém no dormitório tinha visto Naruto. Por isso Hinata correu até seu quarto pegou umas coisinhas e correu para o ginásio.

Lá estava um pouco escuro, já que só estavam acesas as luzes necessárias para iluminas a quadra de Tênis e nada mais.

- Naruto-kun?

Ninguém respondeu. Então ela ouviu um barulho de respiração. Mal dava para ouvi-lo, mas Hinata pensou que ele tinha vindo de um dos bancos.

O silêncio era tanto que Hinata nem gritou, apenas abafou um grito e correu para o lado de Naruto. Ele estava desacordado. Seus cabelos estavam grudados na testa, molhada de suor. Sua expressão era de dor.

Hinata, sentou-se no banco ao lado da cabeça de Naruto. Pegou uma toalha que estava ali perto, que provavelmente era dele e pôs em seu colo. Em seguida, levantou a cabeça de Naruto e a pôs no colo.

Ele parecia mesmo exausto. E agora que olhava de perto, as olheiras que ela vira antes pareciam muito maiores e mais profundas.

Ela pegou uma toalha que tinha trazido e molhou com um pouco de água que também tinha pegado no quarto numa squeeze. Então ela colocou sobre a testa de Naruto. O coração dele batia tão forte que ela podia senti-lo só de segurar sua cabeça.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo um pouco, para que ele não se afogasse quando ela tentasse lhe dar água. Pegou a squeeze e levou-a aos lábios do garoto. Suas pálpebras tremeram e ficaram entreabertas por um segundo.

- Q-quem... quem é...

- Está tudo bem. – sussurrou Hinata. Mas seu sussurro foi tão baixo e Naruto estava tão grogue que nem reconheceu a voz da garota. O rosto muito menos, porque a iluminação não estava ajudando. – Pode beber. É água.

Naruto bebeu. Aquilo o fez sentir muito melhor, mas ele ainda não estava perfeitamente bem.

- Acho melhor você descansar um pouco. Vá para o seu quarto. E não exija tanto de você mesmo. Faz mal. - Ela colocou a cabeça dele ainda sobre a toalha que estava em seu colo no banco e se levantou.

Naruto fez cara de quem estava de ressaca e fazia um enorme esforço para se lembrar do que acontecera no dia anterior.

- V-você é a garota que me ouve tocar flauta...?

Por reflexo Hinata confirmou com a cabeça e se afastou. Naruto precisava descansar e ela achava que desmaiaria também se continuasse ali.

- Espera, dattebayo!

Mas Hinata continuou. Incapaz de se mover perfeitamente, Naruto apenas ficou sentado. Ao contrário do que Naruto imaginou, Hinata ainda o acompanhou de longe por todo o caminho até o quarto.


	11. Desafio

Naruto estava completamente destruído quando acordou no sábado. Tinha a sensação de que um trator havia passado por ele no dia anterior. Era tarde demais para treinar, então ele se levantou e foi tomar um banho.

Só sob o chuveiro, Naruto começou a se lembrar do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

"Aquela garota...", pensava ele, "Ela não só me dá atenção como cuidou de mim. Eu queria poder fazer alguma por ela. Afinal ela é tão..."

Naruto não completou o pensamento. Ele nem conhecia ela. Aquilo poderia muito bem ser uma boa brincadeira de péssimo gosto.

Ainda assim, parecia que ele a conhecia havia tanto tempo...

Ele espantou aqueles pensamentos sacudindo a cabeça e saiu do banho.

O teste seria naquela terça feira. Mas agora ele sabia que já não dava tempo de fazer mais nada. Sozinho e desanimado, Naruto foi tomar café.

- Shika, pega aquela flor ali pra mim? – disse Temari.

- Que sorte, acho que ela é a última, estamos quase no inverno. – Disse Shikamaru pegando a flor num galho próximo. Ele e Temari passeavam no bosque naquela manhã de sábado. As folhas caiam em tons alaranjados.

Ao entregar a flor, Temari Agradeceu com um sorriso.

- Obrigada.

- Ah, não foi nada. – Respondeu Shikamaru, tentando manter o tom mal humorado. Mas era impossível ali ao lado de Temari.- Temari...

- Hum?

- É que... Eu acho que queria ter algo mais sério com você. – Quando ele disse isso, Temari parou de andar e olhou para ele, confusa e surpresa. – É que, eu quero você só pra mim e o tempo todo. Não sei se você quer ou não isso, mas eu queria te perguntar. – Temari ficou olhando para ele. Shikamaru ficou rubro, virou o rosto e falou de um modo mais mal humorado. – Ah, pára de me olhar assim! Se... – então ele abrandou a voz de novo.- Se você não quiser eu vou entender e a gente finge que isso nunca aconteceu. Pode ser?

A expressão de Temari demorou um pouco, mas quando mudou, foi de um sorriso feliz a outro malicioso em instantes. Então ela foi até ele dizendo:

- E se eu não quiser esquecer nada disso? – ela o olhou nos olhos e passou a mão pelo peito dele. Shikamaru sentiu o rosto queimar. Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e sussurrou – E se eu quiser você todinho pra mim?

Shikamaru, um pouco recuperado do choque enlaçou-a pela cintura.

- Aí eu te beijo até você perder o ar.

- Então pode me beijar.

Após aquele beijo que quase os matou sufocados, Temari, com os braços em volta do pescoço de Shikamaru, perguntou intrigada:

- Achei que você não quisesse compromisso e por isso não quis falar nada...

- ...pra eu não me afastar de você. É, já vi esse filme. – disse ele. Eles se olharam e riram. – Que droga, por que eu não falei nada antes?

- Por que você é muito bobo. – brincou ela.

- É mesmo? E se eu fizer isso? – disse ele beijando o pescoço dela, deixando Temari tonta.

- Tá bom. – Ela conseguiu arfar. Ele parou e sorriu para ela de modo malicioso. Na verdade ela queria mais, mas tudo bem. Ela poderia ter aquilo quando quisesse agora. – Muito bobo!

Eles riram e continuaram o passeio de mãos dadas.

Naruto estava dando uma volta quando encontrou Hinata.

- Oi, Hinata-chan! Beleza? – cumprimentou ele com um grande sorriso.

- O-oi, Naruto-kun. Comigo tudo bem, mas você parece um pouco cansado.

- É que eu acho que andei exagerando um pouco nos treinos.

- Você devia ter cuidado, Naruto-kun.

- Tudo bem eu...

- Uzumaki-san?

Eles se viraram para ver de quem era a voz.

- Vocês de novo? – perguntou Naruto para os dois sujeitos de preto que pareciam ser "seguranças" de Sasuke.

- Q-quem são eles, Naruto-kun? – Naruto se colocou na frente de Hinata e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um dos dois disse:

- Viemos chamá-lo, Uzumaki-san para uma partida de tênis com o Uchiha-san. No ginásio, daqui a 20 minutos.

- De que adianta? Ele vai me vencer mesmo...

Naruto já ia virar de costas para sair dali, segurando o braço de Hinata para que ela fizesse o mesmo, quando o outro deles disse:

- É melhor ir, Uzumaki-san. Acho que não ia querer que nada de errado acontecesse com a senhorita aí.

Naruto parou. Sentiu o sangue ferver de uma maneira impressionante. Suas pupilas se dilataram e, com uma voz que fez todos, principalmente Hinata, se encolherem, disse:

- Vocês não vão fazer nada com a Hinata. Estão me ouvindo? Daqui a 10 minutos estou no ginásio. Hinata, venha comigo, eu não quero que eles façam nada com você enquanto eu não estou por perto.

Ele lançou um último olhar que fez a cor deles deixar seus rostos e tomou Hinata pelo braço, com delicadeza, mas com firmeza. Ele a soltou alguns metros depois e continuou a andar bem rápido.

Agora ele tinha que acabar com aquilo logo. Ele nunca imaginou que pessoas importantes para ele iam entrar de gaiato nessa história. A rivalidade era entre ele e Sasuke. Ninguém mais!

Naruto entrou pelo quarto como um furacão. Ele havia passado todo o caminho para o quarto xingando. Escavou suas coisas com violência para achar suas roupas de ginástica. Quando estava indo para o ginásio, parou. Então, parecendo mais controlado olhou para Hinata.

- Hinata-chan eu... Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo. Eu... Eu não queria que isso tivesse envolvido você desse jeito. Eu não sei quem são esses caras, mas eles ficam me perseguindo às vezes. Eu não sei se é melhor eu pedir pra você se esconder até isso acabar ou ficar lá onde eu posso te ver e de repente fazer alguma coisa.

Hinata estava um tanto atordoada. Naruto. O garoto que ela tanto amava. E ansioso para protegê-la da melhor forma? Ela estava no céu! Mas agora ele precisava de ajuda.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. - Disse ela com a voz mais reconfortante possível. "Não gaguejei!", ela comemorou. – Eu vou ficar bem. Agora você precisa ir lá e derrotar o Sasuke. Eu vou lá torcer por você.

Ele olhou para ela surpreso, como quem via a água virar vinho diante de seus olhos. Hinata então percebeu seu olhar e desviou o rosto, desconcertada. Ela já ia se desculpar quando Naruto sorriu e a abraçou levantando-a do chão.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan! Então vamos lá.

Com as esperanças renovadas, Naruto correu para o ginásio com Hinata tentando acompanhá-lo.

-Oi, Sakura. – cumprimentou aquela voz provocante à qual ela achava que jamais se acostumaria.

- Sa-sasuke? – Perguntou ela se aproximando do garoto.

- Como está hoje? – perguntou ele se aproximando demais, como sempre. Aquele perfume irresistível não pedia licença para entrar nas narinas de Sakura.

- O-o que você quer, Sasuke? Você vem, me deixa desse jeito e vai embora.

Sasuke sorriu provocador.

- O que eu quero? Eu quero você, Sakura. – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. Ele a beijou no pescoço, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro que, perceptivelmente tinha tentado ser ocultado, o que fez Sasuke sorrir.

Tentando ignorar tudo aquilo (sem muito sucesso), Sakura se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu quero saber o que você quer agora, Sasuke.

Ele sorriu com deboche e respondeu:

- Sabe, Sakura, não entendo porque você não vem comigo e fica entre os melhores. Não fica bem para mim, namorar alguém que é tão próxima de um rival tão inferior, como o Naruto.

- Naruto é um atleta dedicado...

- E fraco. – ele interrompeu, sério. – Vou provar para você imediatamente e poderemos ficar juntos. O que me diz? – Perguntou ele, perto o bastante para que seus lábios quase se tocassem.

"Vamos lá, Sakura! Ele está falando do seu amigo! Volte a si!", pensava Sakura.

- O que você está pensando em fazer? – perguntou ela com esforço.

- Vem comigo. – disse ele empurrando-a de leve ao colocar o braço em volta de suas costas.

Naruto de um lado. Sasuke de outro. Hinata sentou-se em um dos bancos. Sakura assistiu tudo escondida na porta, sem entrar no ginásio. Uma não sabia da presença da outra. O lugar era grande demais para Sakura ouvir os gritos de comemoração ou animação que Hinata dava de vez em quando.

Então a partida começou. Sasuke jogava esmagadoramente bem. Mas desta vez não foi tão fácil derrotar Naruto. Embora Sasuke estivesse ainda melhor que das outras vezes, eles demoraram muito para terminar a partida.

Após o último ponto, Naruto caiu, exausto e coberto de suor. Do outro lado, Sasuke mal arfava, ao passo que o peito de Naruto subia e descia com rapidez.

- Naruto! – gritou Hinata preocupada. Mas antes que ela pudesse se levantar para vê-lo, Naruto levantou a mão e depois o polegar para dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Hum... Parece que de alguma forma, surpreendente, você ainda é um desafio para mim... – disse Sasuke mais para si mesmo que ao garoto caído de barriga para cima do outro lado da quadra. Ele parecia pensativo, como se realmente não esperasse por aquilo e estivesse fazendo um plano para reverter o quadro. – Parece que será mais emocionante que eu pensava o jogo de Terça feira. E você estará lá, Naruto, para assistir à sua derrota. Dê o melhor de si, para me dar algum divertimento, sim?

- E... E por que eu deveria? E se eu não... Aparecer? – gritava Naruto a medida que conseguia driblar a extrema necessidade de ar que seus pulmões gritavam ter.

Sasuke se voltou para ele furioso.

- Não brinque comigo, Naruto.

- Não é... Brincadeira. Pra quê? Você vai ganhar. E... Quer saber?... Acho que você roba, Sasuke! Ser humano nenhum joga desse jeito! Não... Me espere... Na terça! – Dizendo isso, Naruto voltou suas costas para ele para sair.

- Naruto! – Naruto parou, mas não olhou para ele. – Você se arrependerá amargamente!

Naruto lançou-lhe um rápido olhar de sarcasmo e voltou a olhar para frente. Passou na frente do banco de Hinata. Esta se levantou e andou ao seu lado.

- Você e-está bem, Naruto-kun?

- Estou sim, Hinata-chan. E muito obrigado por tudo. Você foi incrível. – ele elogiou, sorrindo, deixando as bochechas de Hinata coradas.

"Incrível." Aquele era o adjetivo que cairia muito bem na garota misteriosa. Não dava para acreditar que ela era real.

Vendo aquela cena, Sasuke sorriu maldosamente.

Embora não mexesse um centímetro fisicamente, os pensamentos de Sakura voavam. Percebendo várias e várias coisas ela tinha de se controlar muito para não chorar. Afinal, agora ela tinha uma missão muito importante.

- Entendeu agora, Sakura? Viu sobre o que eu estava falando? Um fraco. – disse Sasuke se aproximando. – Venha comigo. Eu vou ganhar a partida de terça. E assim eu vou ser o melhor atleta de todos os tempos. Então, vamos estar juntos quando eu estiver no topo. O que acha? Tudo o que você tem que fazer é se afastar dessas pessoas. – então ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, daquele jeito provocante que ele costumava fazer – Afaste-se do Naruto. Agora e de uma só vez, e seja só minha, que eu serei só seu.

Sakura suspirou.

- Acho que você tem razão, Sasuke. – disse ela olhando para ele. Sasuke sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Como sempre, não era um sorriso de felicidade pura. Tinha malícia e maldade naquele sorriso.

- Nos vemos aqui, na terça, então? – Perguntou ele segurando seu queixo para que ela olhasse para ele.

Então ela o beijou uma última vez antes que ele se afastasse e sumisse. Assim que ela não pode vê-lo mais, sumiu para a biblioteca.


	12. A Fã número 1

- Vejo você, mais tarde, Hinata-chan. – Disse Naruto, voltando-se para a porta do dormitório.

- Até mais, Naruto-kun.- Respondeu ela. E então tomou coragem. – N-naruto-kun!

Naruto parou e olhou para ela intrigado.

- O que foi, Hinata-chan?

- V-você não pode desistir! Foi muito bem! O Naruto que eu conheço nunca desiste! Você tem que tentar!

- Desculpe te decepcionar, Hinata-chan. – disse ele com um sorriso triste. – Mas não dá, dattebayo. Ele deve estar usando algum tipo de droga. Aquilo não é normal! Do que adianta, Hinata-chan? Eu vou ser é humilhado na frente de todos. É isso que você quer?

- N-não, mas... Eu... Ainda acho que você devia tentar, Naruto-kun. Ser um atleta não é só ganhar os jogos. Você sabe disso melhor que eu. Pra mim você é o melhor atleta que existe.

Aquilo atravessou Naruto feito uma lança. Ela realmente achava que ele era bom! Não. Ela achava que ele era o melhor! Era uma grande responsabilidade. Ele não podia decepcioná-lo daquele jeito! Mas por outro lado...

- Devo pensar muito sobre isso, Hinata-chan. Mas não posso me encher de falsas esperanças.

Hinata sentiu o corpo ficar mais quente. Era raiva? Parecia que sim. Aquilo a incomodava muito.

- Te vejo por aí então, Naruto. – Disse ela. Ele teve muita vontade de ir atrás dela. Mas pra quê? Ela não entenderia se ele explicasse que era impossível. Era melhor assim.

Naruto não viu Hinata durante todo o domigo. Ela agiu de um jeito um pouco frio na aula de Comportamento. Mas estava tão melhor na matéria que Sasuke e Neji ficar boquiabertos. O Sr Deer tentou disfarçar sua expressão de total e completa surpresa, mas Naruto notou.

- Muito bom, Hinata-chan! Você viu a cara do Sr. Deer? – Comentou Naruto animado.

- É, eu vi. – respondeu Hinata.

- O que foi, Hinata-chan?

- Não foi nada. Mas eu ainda não sei se passo na matéria dele.

- Claro que passa, dattebayo! Eu disse que passa e eu não traio as minhas palavras! – Tranqüilizou Naruto animando-se de novo.

- É? Mas já traiu. – Disse Hinata desanimada antes de sair dali, deixando para trás um garoto loiro com a confusão estampada nos olhos azuis.

Naquele mesmo dia mais tarde, Naruto encontrou Hinata, na sala combinada, olhando pensativa pela janela. Naruto entrou e ficou ao lado dela.

- O que você quis dizer hoje mais cedo, Hinata-chan?

Hinata suspirou antes de começar a responder.

- Olha, Naruto-kun, o Naruto que eu conheço nunca desistia, tinha o sonho de se tornar o melhor atleta do mundo e nunca abandonava os amigos. – Ela olhou para ele - Só hoje você deixou os três de lado. E o pior é que isso nem foi o que mais me chocou. O que mais me incomoda é que você pediu que eu confiasse em você. Eu confiei e ainda confio com certeza. Se não fosse por você, Naruto-kun eu seria reprovada na matéria do Sr Deer com certeza. Você me ajudou, me deu chances de passar. Se não fosse por você...

Ela fez uma pausa. Naruto olhava para ela e baixava os olhos, envergonhado. Ele realmente tinha deixado seus valores de lado. Mas era complicado demais. Era impossível vencer Sasuke. Será que ela não entendia aquilo?

- Mas esse ainda é o Naruto que eu conheço e... Admiro. O Naruto companheiro e amigo.

- Mas Hinata-chan, você não entende. Vencer o Sasuke é impossível. Você quer que eu seja humilhado na frente de todos?

- Você sabe melhor que eu que ser um bom atleta não depende apenas do número de vitórias. Você não será humilhado na frente de ninguém, Naruto-kun.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Naruto tentando ocultar o desespero em sua voz.

- Porque pra mim, você já é o melhor. – Aquilo atingiu Naruto como um tiro. Ela o considerava o melhor! Ele não podia decepcioná-la daquela forma. Mas... – Pra mim, você sempre foi o melhor. E... – Hinata baixou os olhos corando. – E um excelente flautista. – Aquilo atingiu Naruto como uma lança.

- E-então v-você era... A can-neta... A-a toalha...

Hinata foi mais rápida e tirou do estojo a caneta que Naruto havia encontrado havia alguns dias. Então ela mostrou a ele algo gravado no gancho de metal.

- H.H... Hyuuga Hinata... – murmurou Narutou chocado.

Hinata deu um sorriso leve.

- É... Era eu o tempo todo.

- M-mas por que você não me disse nada?

- Sabe, Naruto-kun, eu te admiro há muito tempo. Desde que éramos crianças.

- Mas quase ninguém ligava pra mim naquela época...

- Não precisa acreditar em mim se não quiser. – Disse Hinata. As palavras doeram tanto no coração de Naruto que ele se surpreendeu com a dor. – Esse seu jeito determinado, animado e confiante, mas sem arrogância... Pra mim você sempre foi... Incrível.

"Incrível.", pensou Naruto. Aquela era a palavra que ele usaria pra definir a "garota da flauta" que agora ele sabia ser Hinata.

- Por que você nunca falou nada, Hinata-chan?

- Eu nunca tive foi coragem de me aproximar de você, até porque os adultos não deixavam, quando éramos crianças. Depois você começou a gostar da Sakura e a Sakura de você. Depois que vocês terminaram eu ainda não falei nada por que fiquei com medo de...

- ... eu não querer você? – completou Naruto sentindo-se patético.

- E não querer mais nem a minha amizade. Mesmo agora, Naruto-kun, eu não gosto menos de você. Mas não quero que você deixe de ser o Naruto que eu conheço, o garoto que eu admiro, o garoto que eu... – ela deu uma pausa. – Você não pode me deixar, Naruto-kun. Não pode mudar. Por favor. Confie em mim, dessa vez. Eu farei o que eu puder para te ajudar, Naruto-kun.

Naruto ainda estava muito atordoado. Hinata acabara de lhe dar uma boa lição de moral e ainda estava se declarando pra ele?

- O que me diz? Vai tentar? – Perguntou Hinata. Os olhos muito claros olhando diretamente para Naruto.

O loiro tinha o coração batendo assustadoramente rápido e de uma maneira totalmente descompassada. Tentando controlar a respiração ele balbuciou:

- E-eu... Eu não sei, eu... Preciso pensar muito sobre isso, Hinata-chan. T-todo mundo vai estar lá e... V-vai ser muito difícil... Preciso pensar!

- Então faz assim: Tira a tarde pra pensar. Podemos estudar quarta-feira. – disse ela pegando suas coisas. E antes que Naruto pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela disse séria. – Até mais, Naruto. – Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saiu.

Naruto não sabe quanto tempo ficou parado na mesma posição. Os pensamentos fervilhavam em seu cérebro.

" Hinata-chan... O que eu faço? Tenho que ir atrás dela. Mas vou dizer o que? Ela me admirava quando todos achavam que eu era um nada." E naquele momento ele de fato se sentia um nada. Decepcionara a garota que o achava o máximo. Hinata se declarou para ele... Surpreendentemente aquilo lhe causava a sensação de conforto, alívio, como se ele quisesse ouvir aquilo já há algum tempo.

Percebendo que era ridículo ficar ali parado, Naruto disparou pelos corredores em busca de Hinata. Quando alcançou o corredor, já não havia vestígios de Hinata lá.

- Hinata-chan! – gritou ele. Sem esperar por uma resposta, Naruto escolheu um corredor qualquer, que mais tarde ele descobriria ser o caminho mais longo até a garota. Assim, quando ele chegou aos jardins, Hinata estava bem longe – Hinata-chan! – Longe demais para ouvi-lo. Ele foi correndo até ela gritando de vez em quando para que ela o ouvisse.

Quando Hinata passou perto do caminho de asfalto que levava à estrada, Naruto notou um carro preto parado de uma marca que não lhe interessou decorar. Ele só prestava atenção à Hinata, que estava cada vez mais próxima, mas ainda longe.

Foi tudo muito rápido. De dentro do carro saíram dois homens que foram reconhecidos por Naruto. "De novo!", pensou ele desanimado. E começou a correr e a gritar com mais urgência. Justamente quando Hinata olhou para Naruto, os homens seguraram Hinata pelos braços. Ela se assustou e se debateu, mas eles não só não a soltaram como a colocaram dentro do carro.

Naruto corria com todas as forças. Seus músculos doíam e seus pulmões ardiam, implorando por ar quando chegou ao local onde estava o carro. Mesmo assim, ele continuou a correr atrás do carro como pôde. Quando viu que não adiantaria ele voou para dentro da Universidade, onde, por sorte, encontrou Rock Lee.

- Lee, me empresta sua bicicleta? É urgente! – Arfou Naruto.

- Meu Deus, Naruto! Você está branco. Aqui, as chaves do cadeado. Cuidad...

- Valeu, Lee! – Disse Naruto arrancando as chaves das mãos de Lee e voando pelos corredores, para chegar aos jardins onde estava a bicicleta de Lee.

A sensação que Naruto tinha era que aquela bicicleta caríssima poderia se desmontar a qualquer momento com a velocidade com a qual ele pedalava. Mas ele não reduziu a velocidade até que precisou para examinar o caminho. Para a sorte dele, naquela época do ano as folhas cobriam quase toda a estrada, indicando, assim, por onde o carro tinha passado. Infelizmente escurecia depressa e ele não tinha lanterna.

Naruto não sabe quanto tempo levou para chegar até uma cabana de madeira, em frente à qual estava estacionado o carro preto que ele havia visto naquele mesmo dia mais cedo.

Então, o garoto foi até o outro lado da estrada e escondeu a bicicleta atrás de uma moita. Agachado atrás da vegetação, Naruto mirou a cabana pensando em um plano. Ele tinha que tirar as pessoas de lá de dentro e resgatar Hinata.

Foi quando ele teve um plano. Pegou uma pedra grande, mas pequena o bastante para que ele a segurasse com uma única mão. Fechou os olhos, se concentrando. Então, arremessou-a com toda a força, acertando a vegetação do lado direito da casa, sendo que ele estava do lado oposto.

Como resultado, houve murmúrios no interior da casa, mas nada mais. Então ele repetiu o ato, dessa vez acertando o lado direito da própria cabana, causando um ruído oco. Os murmúrios no interior da casa foram então mais urgentes. Segundos depois, um dos homens que ele havia visto mais cedo saiu de lá.

Naruto comemorou em pensamentos. Nãofoi precisou pensar muito mais no próximo passo, uma vez que o homem, segurando uma lanterna, foi até o lado direito da casa, onde a primeira pedra tinha sido atirada, investigar.

Então, Naruto passou por trás da casa, escolhendo no caminho o galho mais forte que encontrou. Ele andava rápido, mas era silencioso e andava sempre nas sombras. Ele só teria uma chance. Tomou cuidado para não ser visto nem pelo homem nem por qualquer um dentro da cabana. Tentou fazer o mínimo de ruídos possível com os pés. Para sua sorte, aquela época do ano ocultava esses ruídos com os barulhos das folhas que caíam e se balançavam nas árvores.

Quando o homem ficou de costas para ele, Naruto fez o que não gostaria de ter de fazer. Bem, quem começou foi o homem, seqüestrando garotas inocentes que não tinham nada a ver com a história. O galho atingiu a cabeça do homem com força, fazendo barulho. O homem soltou um gemido e caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

Naruto correu com cuidado para o outro lado da casa, passando por trás dela novamente.

Escondido na escuridão, Naruto viu o segundo homem chamando pelo primeiro e saindo em busca do companheiro. Aquilo deixou Naruto mais tranqüilo por dois motivos. Primeiro porque ele deixou a porta aberta. Segundo porque, se ele não disse nada a ninguém, não devia ter mais ninguém ali.

De repente seu segundo argumento virou um problema: E Hinata? Estaria ela ali? Assim que o segundo homem desapareceu na escuridão, Naruto correu para a casa. Agora ele tinha que ser rápido e ainda mais cuidadoso. Madeira velha faz barulho e se o descobrissem ali, seria o fim.

A felicidade de Naruto foi enorme quando ele viu Hinata em um canto da casa. Deu uma olhada rápida nela. Embora estivesse desacordada, parecia bem. Ela estava amarrada, mas ele não tinha tempo de desamarrá-la. Afinal, eles tinham que sair dali depressa.

Quando Naruto a tomou nos braços, Hinata acordou. Ele fez então um gesto para que fizesse silêncio. Ela suspirou aliviada e deitou a cabeça sobre o peito de Naruto quando ele a ergueu. Preocupando-se um pouco menos com o barulho que fazia e ansioso para sair dali, Naruto pôde ouvir os homens se encontrando e começando a procurar por ele.

Mas o casal já estava do outro lado da estrada, agachado atrás de uma moita quando os dois começaram a procurar por Naruto. Eles sequer haviam dado falta de Hinata, quando Naruto terminou de desamarrá-la.

Quando o garoto tirou a última corda do corpo de Hinata, não pode resistir ao impulso de abraçá-la com força.

- Tive medo de nunca mais poder fazer isso. – sussurrou Naruto bem baixinho. Hinata retribuiu o gesto apertando-o com força também. Naruto levantou-se um pouco e, pegando a bicicleta, fez sinal para que Hinata o seguisse.

Naruto não achou seguro seguir pela estrada, então eles seguiram caminho passando atrás das árvores que margeavam a estrada, onde seria mais difícil serem vistos.

Eles andaram a pé, Naruto empurrando a bicicleta, por um bom tempo em silêncio.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, Naruto quebrou o silêncio.

-Acho que já é seguro falar, agora. – E parou para olhar para Hinata. – Você está bem, Hinata-chan? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Eles fizeram alguma coisa com você?

Hinata sorriu de leve, mas de modo que Naruto pôde ver na escuridão.

- Estou bem agora, Naruto-kun. Eles não fizeram nada. Me amarraram no carro e acho que dormi de tanto chorar. Estou meio dolorida, por causa das cordas, mas nada de mais. – disse ela ainda sorrindo. - Obrigada, mas... E-e você? Está machucado? Como fez aquilo?

- Tudo bem, eu não tenho nada, dattebayo. – disse Naruto sorrindo. – E não precisamos falar sobre isso agora, Hinata-chan. O importante é que vai ficar tudo bem. Bem, - continuou Naruto voltando a andar. - Acho melhor continuarmos. Afinal, amanhã eu tenho uma competição para ganhar. – Disse ele sorrindo e piscando o olho para Hinata.

Hinata riu, não podendo conter a felicidade.

- Eu corri atrás de você para dizer que eu realmente faria isso, por você, - começou ele fazendo o coração de Hinata pular para a garganta. – mas agora eu só ganhei mais motivos pra acabar com a raça do Sasuke! – ele completou; a empolgação voltava à sua voz.

- O-obrigada, Naruto-kun. Por tudo. Acho que eu nunca vou poder agradecer você do jeito certo.

Naruto parou e encostou a bicicleta numa árvore.

- Na verdade, existe sim o modo. – Ele começou a andar em direção a ela. Instintivamente, Hinata deu um passo para trás, ou melhor, tentou, mas percebeu que uma árvore a impedia de fazer isso. Estava presa. Não que aquilo fosse ruim. – Eu me toquei esses dias que eu estava... Gostando muito mais do que imaginava da garota que me ouvia tocar flauta e que cuidou de mim naquele dia do treino. Ao mesmo tempo, eu queria passar mais e mais tempo com... A garota que tinha se tornado uma de minhas melhores amigas.

Hinata então se tocou do quanto ele estava perto, e mais: tinha colocado os braços na árvore atrás dela, prendendo-a. Não deu tempo de olhar muito mais ao redor. Naruto tomava toda a sua atenção. Mas não era ruim.

- Você pode me agradecer me ajudando a ficar mais perto daquela garota que nunca mostrava seu rosto. Eu quero ser só dela, o único. E também quero que ela seja só minha. Você me ajuda com isso?

Os olhos deles se fecharam e Hinata mal pode sussurrar o "claro". Naruto dobrou os cotovelos, mas foi Hinata que tomou sua cabeça para aproximar seus lábios dos dele.

Foi maravilho, segundo Naruto. Hinata apertou Naruto ainda mais para garantir que não acordaria do sonho. Mesmo quando se afastaram, continuaram abraçados um ao outro por um tempo.

- Hinata-chan, eu acho que eu amo você. – disse Naruto. E ela o apertou com mais força. – Não, eu tenho certeza. E eu vou fazer tudo pra proteger você, Hinata-chan.

- Eu também amo você, Naruto-kun. – O que ela acabara de dizer? Mas não parecia errado, parecia muito certo. E era tão sonoro.

Ele lhe deu um selinho.

-Vamos lá, Hinata-chan, ou só chegaremos amanhã. Quer andar na bicicleta? Nem perguntei se você dá conta de andar.

- Eu estou ótima, mas prefiro ficar andando aqui com você. – Confessou ela com o rosto tão vermelho que quase dava pra ver à luz da lua. Naruto sorriu. Com uma mão ele empurrava a bicicleta e com a outra, segurava a mão suave de Hinata.


	13. O Grande Dia

Já era muito tarde. A Universidade quase toda estava dormindo. Afinal, plena segunda à noite. Hinata ficou ao lado de Naruto enquanto ele guardava a bicicleta de Lee e eles subiram juntos para o dormitório.

Naruto mal conseguia se controlar para não entupir a namorada de beijos e abraços. Estava tão feliz por poder estar junto de Hinata e por ela estar bem, que era difícil não se sentir meio bobão.

- Boa noite, Naruto-kun. – Disse Hinata abraçando-o com força, mergulhando o rosto no peito dele. O cheiro dele era tão bom!

Ele a segurou pelo queixo e lhe beijou carinhosa e demoradamente. Antes que Hinata virasse geléia, Naruto se afastou e sussurou:

- Boa noite, Hinata-chan.

O garoto fez questão de esperar até que a porta de Hinata se fechasse e trancasse.

Ele sorriu e em seguida ficou sério. Agora ele tinha de descansar para o grande dia de amanhã. Ao chegar no quarto, para variar Sasuke não estava lá. "Sorte dele", pensou ele. E foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, a temperatura estava ótima. Não estava tão frio, então não foi difícil sair com a bermuda e a regata de exercícios.

Hinata conseguiu um lugar bem perto da quadra. Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino (embora Naruto não esperasse que ela torcesse por ele na grande partida), Shikamaru e Temari (de mãos dadas?); todos ali, menos Sakura.

Ela deve ter se sentido muito confusa para ir até lá. Afinal, ele sabia que Sakura ainda gostava do Sasuke. Ele gostaria que ela estivesse lá, mas não a culparia.

As primeiras partidas foram tranqüilas. Mas Naruto sentia-se cada vez mais nervoso a medida que a grande partida se aproximava. Enquanto Naruto derrotava seus oponentes facilmente, Sasuke os massacrava.

Então, chegou a última partida. Naruto versus Sasuke. Naruto já tinha os cabelos grudados na testa com o suor. Já Sasuke não parecia ter feito nada o dia todo.

A partida começou com Sasuke disparando na frente, como sempre.

Até que...

"Não. Pela Hinata-chan... por aquilo que fizeram com ela. Para proteger meus amigos. E para salvar o Sasuke!"

Os músculos de Naruto se contraíram. Suas pupilas se dilataram. Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa. Ele ficou mais rápido. Seu sangue fervia nas veias e artérias.

Então, o jogo virou.

- Impossível! – gritou Sasuke. Foi um grito misturado de desespero e raiva.

O jogo ficou equilibrado até que...

- Match point do Uzumaki-san!

Os olhos de Sasuke fuzilaram Naruto.

Os momentos seguintes foram de grande tensão. Hinata mal respirava. Naruto tremia de adrenalina. Então, a bola tocou o chão.

- Ponto de Uchiha-san!

Ótimo. Agora Naruto precisava fazer mais pontos. Mas deu certo.

- Ponto para Uzumaki-san! Match point!

- Mais um, Naruto-kun! Você consegue!

O loiro apontou a raquete para Hinata e sorriu. Entendendo a mensagem, ela retribuiu o sorriso. Seus amigos ficaram surpresos com o ato repentino.

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram rebatendo aquela bola por uma eternidade. Mas finalmente ela tocou o solo.

- Vitória de Naruto Uzumaki!

- E-eu ganhei? – disse Naruto para si mesmo. Ele correu para a arquibancada, mas antes que ele e seus amigos pudessem se encontrar, um grande grupo de pessoas chegou. Todos se viraram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Parem essa partida! – disse a voz de Sakura em meio a multidão. O grupo era composto por policiais, repórteres, Orochimaru (Orochimaru?) algemado, meia dúzia de outros homens, que Naruto não conhecia, algemados e homens e mulheres muito bem vestidos, sendo um deles a mestra de Sakura, Dra. Tsunade.

Esta última se adiantou e, tomando o microfone da mão do comentarista, disse:

- Essa partida está cancelada. Sasuke Uchiha está desclassificado por usar substâncias ilegais!

Houve muitos murmúrios por todos os lados. Os repórteres tiravam fotos e mais fotos. Furioso, o treinador de Sasuke e Narutofoi até Tsunade.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Isso é ridículo! Quem é a senhora? Quem são essas pessoas? A senhora sabe que executamos testes antes de partidas importantes como essa?

- Meu nome é Dra. Tsunade. Aquela é a equipe de doutores da Cidade da Folha. – disse Tsunade fora do microfone. Naruto pôde ouvir porque estava por perto. – Aquele homem, você deve conhecer. Ele se chama Orochimaru. Há tempos estamos desconfiados dos métodos de treinamento dele. Existe uma substância responsável por aumentar o desempenho de atletas que é praticamente imperceptível num teste anti-dopping normal. – Tsunade olhou para Sakura com orgulho - Nossa aprendiza, Sakura, sabendo disso, percebeu que tinha algo errado. Fez pesquisas e nos contatou. Já a indicamos para um famoso prêmio de medicina por isso.

Sakura sorriu com os elogios, com as bochechas rosadas como seus cabelos.

- Me larguem! – reclamou Sasuke quando os policiais o seguraram para levá-lo dali. – Eu posso andar sozinho.

Ao passar por Sakura, Sasuke fechou a cara.

- Então era isso, sua traidora. Por isso você andou sumida.

- Bem, Sasuke, você me fez ir contra meus amigos e fazia uma promessa atrás da outra. Não era justo. Não tive escolha.

Uma lágrima ameaçou cair de um dos olhos de Sakura, mas ela fez questão de segurá-la até que os policiais o fizessem andar, para que ele não a visse.

- Sakura-chan. Muito obrigado. – disse Naruto sorrindo. – Você foi muito forte.

- Obrigada, Naruto. – Disse ela enxugando a lágrima depressa. Agora Naruto pôde ver olheiras profundas em volta de seus olhos. Provavelmente resultado das pesquisas que estivera fazendo nos últimos dias. – Era a coisa certa a se fazer. Cheguei a tempo de impedir algum desastre?

- Bem, eu ganhei. – Disse Naruto com o mesmo sorriso tranqüilo.

- Ah, sim, você... VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Perguntou Sakura agora totalmente surpresa. – Naruto, no nível do Sasuke, com o tanto de drogas que ele havia usado, mais o tempo de treinamento, era pra um ser humano comum ter perdido! Nem acredito! Parabéns! – Disse ela dando-lhe um abraço.

- Mesmo devido às circunstâncias – disse o comentarista tomando o microfone de Tsunade de volta. – O vencedor da competição e da vaga como representante da Fire Leaf University dessa categoria de Tênis ainda é Naruto Uzumaki!

A arquibancada explodiu em aplausos e os amigos de Naruto gritaram e comemoraram a plenos pulmões.

Hinata invadiu a quadra e Naruto correu a seu encontro. Ele a tomou nos braços beijando-a e erguendo do chão, provocando novos gritos dos espectadores. Depois, abraçados, Hinata disse ao ouvido dele:

- Você tinha razão, desculpe.

- Você também tinha, desculpe.

Hinata foi de mãos dadas com Naruto até a arquibancada para que o namorado comemorasse com os amigos. Rock Lee parabenizou Naruto duas vezes e ele tinha certeza de que ele não tinha se confundido. O parabéns de Shikamaru veio com uma piscadela grátis. E Naruto podia jurar que tinha ouvido darem parabéns para Hinata também.

Enfim, as coisas tinham saído bem melhor que ele esperava. Agora restava saber se ele conseguiria libertar Sasuke.


	14. Comemorações

Naquela noite, Naruto e seus amigos estavam reunidos numa das salas de jantar particulares. A Universidade tinha liberado uma só pra eles por causa da vitória de Naruto e o prêmio de Sakura.

Então eles aproveitaram para por a fofoca em dia, enquanto comiam comida japonesa, fornecida também pela universidade.

Após conversarem, se divertirem bastante e comerem muito (Sakura quase mandou Naruto parar de comer temendo que ele explodisse), eles entraram naquele estado de letargia que costumamos entrar após o jantar de Natal.

- Quem diria então que Sasuke estava trapaceando. – disse Shikamaru.

- É difícil de creditar. – disse Tenten.

- E nossa médica profissional aqui cuidou de tudo! – elogiou Rock Lee.

Sakura sorriu, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se triste por Sasuke.

- Você foi uma heroína, Sakura. – disse Naruto tocando-a no ombro.

- Foi mesmo, Sakura!- Disse Tenten sorindo.

- Ah, que isso, gente! – Disse Sakura sem graça. – E nosso superatleta aqui? – disse ela olhando para Naruto.

- Ah, também não é assim, Dattebayo!

- Que isso, Naruto! Não há muitos registros de jovens que se deram tão bem assim contra adversários drogados não hein? – disse Shikamaru.

-É. Principalmente com essa substância estranha do Sasuke. – Disse Neji.

- Não enche muito a bola dele não, senão ele explode. – Brincou Temari.

Naruto olhou para ela de cara feia e todos riram.

Sakura bocejou e perguntou:

- Lee, que horas são?

Rock Lee checou o relógio e arqueou as sobrancelhas espessas.

- Galera, não é por nada não, mas acho que eu vou dormir. Já são 1:30 e a gente tem aula amanhã.

- Wow! Tem razão. Eu também vou. – Disse Tenten se levantando.

- Nem sei o que eu ainda estou fazendo de pé. Ainda bem que eu não tenho aula amanhã de manhã. Preciso hibernar. – Disse Sakura se espreguiçando.

- Pode ir na frente, Sakura. A gente avisa pro pessoal que acabamos aqui. – Disse Tenten.

- Pode ir também, Tenten. Eu ainda estou um pouco agitado. – disse Naruto. Mas seu rosto dizia outra coisa.

- Vamos parar com esse festival de gentileza. Podem ir que eu e o Shika arrumamos as coisas aqui.

- O que? – Perguntou Shikamaru indignado. Mas o olhar fuzilante de Temari o fez suspirar. – Tá, ta. A gente arruma.

Todos agradeceram Shikamaru e Temari antes de saírem. Naruto saiu abraçado com Hinata. Estava tão sonolento que parecia bêbado.

- Acho que é melhor passarmos no seu dormitório primeiro, Naruto-kun.

- Que nada... Hinata-chan. Eu estou bem. Só um pouco cansado. O dia foi meio cansativo. Muito bom, excelente, mas cansativo. Mas nunca estou cansado demais pra você, Hinata-chan. – Disse ele tentando disfarçar o cansaço com um sorriso.

Hinata riu.

- Tah bom, então vamos antes que você caia pelo caminho. Qualquer coisa, a Sakura vai me ajudar a levar você. – Brincou Hinata com Sakura que estava ali perto.

- Ah tah. Eu e que exército? – riu ela.

- Vocês ficam fazendo piadinha comigo porque vocês são baixinhas e magras. Olha só! – E dizendo isso, Naruto pegou cada uma num braço.

- Naruto me põe no chão! – Dizia Sakura entre gritos e risos.

- É! Naruto-kun! – Disse Hinata agarrando-se à cintura do namorado.

Mas Naruto as largou perto do dormitório. Elas levaram um tempo pra voltar a respirar normalmente. Despediram-se e Naruto foi para seu quarto.

Ele precisava descansar bastante porque tinha planos para aquela quinta feira.

Na sala de janatar, assim que os amigos foram embora...

-Amor, por que raios a gente é que tem que recolher...

- Desculpe! Você ta cansado, Shika? – Ela começou a ajeitar umas coisas. – Só pensei que a gente podia passar um momentinho a sós...

Antes mesmo que ela terminasse, Shikamaru segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos e beijando-a.

- Tá, ta. Pode ser. – disse ele tentando esconder a satisfação atrás do mau-humor.

- OK, Hinata-chan. Essa é nossa penúltima aulinha. – disse Naruto sentado de frente para ela na sala onde se encontravam sempre nas segunda, quartas e sextas. – Você melhorou tanto que eu ando impressionado, dattebayo!

- Qual o desafio de hoje? – perguntou Hinata com sua voz suave e delicada.

- Hoje você vai ter que me convencer de que... Você vai ser uma ótima administradora dos negócios da sua família.

- O-o que?

- Isso mesmo, Hinata-chan.

- M-mas, Naruto-kun. Você s-sabe que eu não quero brigar por isso.

- É, eu sei. E é exatamente por isso que o Sr Deer pode fazer o avaliador te colocar nessa só pra você se dar mal.

Mas Hinata usou argumentos muito bons. Foi tão convincente que até Naruto achou que ela queria mesmo aquele cargo.

- Muito bom, Hyuuga-san! Existe alguma coisa, um jantar, talvez, que eu possa fazer para selarmos esse acordo? – Perguntou Naruto com um olhar sedutor para ela, segurando sua mão.

- Sinto muito, meu namorado não vai gostar. – brincou ela.

- Ah, tudo bem. Acho que, como sou eu, ele não vai se importar.

- Só se você chegar mais perto agora, pode ser? – disse Hinata colocando a mão na perna de Naruto. Ele mal a reconhecia daquele jeito! Mas não era como algo ruim.

Após um beijo, eles ficaram as testas enconstadas uma na outra.

- Se você fizer isso com o examinador terei de cometer suicídio. – brincou Naruto com um fundo de verdade.

- Quero ver outra pessoa me convencer a fazer isso. – Rebateu, Hinata olhando para ele.

Naruto sorriu sem saber nem se merecia uma garota como Hinata. Então ficou sério e disse:

- Hinata-chan, amanhã eu devo ir à cidade. Preciso resolver uma coisa.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Ah, não! Quero dizer, querer até que eu quero, mas acho que é melhor você ficar. Não quero que você perca aulas.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou ela, preocupada.

-Vai ser melhor, pra você. Volto no máximo sexta a tarde.

- Não vai me dizer o que vai fazer lá?

- Por quê? Está com ciúmes? – perguntou ele numa voz brincalhona beijando a mão dela. – Estou brincando. Vou resolver o assunto do Sasuke. – respondeu Naruto se levantando.

- Ah, sim. Cuidado, viu?

-Pode deixar, dattebayo. – ele confirmou, piscando para ela.

Sexta feira, Naruto encontrou Hinata esperando por ele numa poltrona de uma sala de estar perto do dormitório.

- Hey, Hinata-chan! – Chamou ele. A garota abriu um sorriso antes de abraçar o namorado.

- Como foi a viagem?

- Foi tudo bem. E melhor: eu consegui!

- Que bom! Me conte como foi.

- Foi assim...

FLASHBACK

- Eu preciso falar com Sasuke Uchiha, por favor.

- Seu nome?

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ah, sim! Estávamos esperando por você. – disse o homem que barrava a porta do apartamento número 314 daquele hotel de luxo. Ele abriu a porta e Naruto entrou.

Lá dentro estava Sasuke deitado sobre o sofá, em frente a TV. Ele sequer se moveu quando Naruto entrou.

- Olá, Sasuke.

- Veio acabar de destruir minha vida, Naruto?

- Muito pelo contrário, Sasuke. Eu vim te tirar dessa. – disse Naruto entrando na frente da televisão.

- Eu to assistindo.

Naruto desligou a TV, pegou uma cadeira que estava num canto e se sentou bem de frente para Sasuke. Este, percebendo que não tinha escolha, também se sentou.

- Agora me escute, Sasuke. Houve uma quebra no seu contrato com Orochimaru. Ele fica com todos os seus lucros e te dá drogas para ficar mais rápido e forte. Drogas que podem te prejudicar. Acabei de te provar que você não precisa disso para ser o melhor, Sasuke. Venci você quando era impossível vencer. O laboratório de Orochimaru não adianta mais. Se quiser alguma coisa, vai ter que conseguir pelo suor.

Apesar do olhar vago, Sasuke parecia estar apenas fingindo não estar prestando atenção.

- Você está na melhor Universidade que poderia estar, Sasuke. Agora só precisa estudar, se formar e se esforçar pra valer. Vai nessa cara.

- É como se eu tivesse perdido todas as partidas, Naruto.

- Mas alguém me ensinou que vitórias sozinhas não fazem um bom atleta, Sasuke. E se quer saber, se não fosse por essa pessoa eu não estaria aqui.

- E eu vou fazer o que? Estou afastado dos esportes por uma pequena eternidade, Naruto. – disse Sasuke se mexendo para pegar o controle remoto outra vez. Mas Naruto foi mais rápido.

- Acontece que eu conversei com o Sandaime, que toma essas dcisões. Você foi absolvido e não terá problemas se não for pego fazendo nada do tipo outra vez.

Sasuke parou do jeito que estava.

- Vou pensar sobre isso, Naruto. Agora me deixe em paz para pensar.

No dia seguinte, Naruto recebeu a mensagem de que Sasuke Uchiha, com novos patrocinadores, voltaria à Fire Leaf University.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Que legal, Naruto! Isso é muito bom. Você finalmente conseguiu o que queria então?

- É, parece que sim. Quer ir comer alguma coisa? Vou trocar de roupa e te encontro depois.


	15. and on

15

- Bom dia, eu sou o Sr Wilson e aplicarei a prova de hoje. É bom que saiba como se dirigir a mim, moleque. – trovejou um homem que se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição "grande como uma muralha". A expressão facial dele era intimidadora.

"Espero não ter problemas com esse sujeito.", pensava Naruto. "Mas acima de tudo, espero que a Hinata-chan não tenha problemas com ele.".

Aquela era a tarde que decidiria parte da vida acadêmica do Naruto e de sua namorada, Hinata. Se Hinata tirasse uma boa nota ela passaria sem problemas. O problema seria se ela reprovasse. Nesse caso, Naruto teria o mesmo destino.

As notas sairiam naquele dia mesmo à tarde. Naruto ficou um pouco nervoso, mas não se exaltou como de costume.

Quando Hinata entrou na sala para fazer o teste (que era individual), Naruto ficou mais nervoso que na vez dele mesmo. Assim que ela saiu, Naruto correu até ela.

- Como foi?

- Depois eu conto. – Disse ela provocando – Agora vamos tomar um lanche.

- Ah, Hinata-chan! – reclamou Naruto. No fundo ele não estava tão mal, porque ela sorria de leve, como alguém que não consegue esconder uma surpresa.

Mais tarde Naruto viu o porquê.

- Hianata-chan! Você fez 98% da prova!

- É. Eu usei tudo o que aprendi pra convencer o aplicador a me falar a nota. Só não tirei 100% porque gaguejei sem querer uma vez.

-Ah, não acredito, Hinata-chan! – Exclamou Naruto feliz, erguendo-a do chão. – Só é uma pena que nem tudo possa ser perfeito.

- Ahn? – disse Hinata até ver a nota de Naruto. – Ah, não acredito, Naruto! No final do semestre você ficou com 69%?

- É, faltou pouco. – disse Naruto sorrindo tristemente.

Hinata fez uma careta.

- Tudo bem, amor, eu me esforço mais semestre que vem. – Disse Naruto dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Vamos nos encontrar com os outros.

- Pode ir, eu vejo você depois. Vou passar no meu quarto primeiro.

- Hum... Tá bom – Disse Naruto erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mais tarde...

- Hinata, o Naruto está ali do lado de fora do dormitório doido atrás de você. –Disse Sakura abrindo a porta do quarto de Hinata.

- Ah, já vou lá. – disse Hinata se levantando e indo atrás do namorado.

- Hinata-chan! Por que você não foi lá ficar com a gente? Eu fiquei te esperando.

- Desculpa, Naruto. – Disse Hinata se aproximando para dar-lhe uma abraço. – Eu não imaginei que fosse demorar tanto.

- Demorar o que?

- Vem comigo. – Disse ela puxando o confuso Naruto pela mão. – Olha aqui.

- O QUÊ? COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU...?

- Mudar sua nota pra 70%? – Completou ela – Digamos que eu aprendi muito nessa matéria. Convenci o professor de que você merecia passar, até porque, se quem me ensinou foi você e eu tirei uma nota boa, você deveria ter aprendido a matéria e merecia um pontinho a mais por isso. – Explicou ela sorridente.

- Por que que eu não namorava você mesmo? – perguntou Naruto abraçando Hinata.

Hinata não respondeu. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor o momento.

- Desculpe, Sasuke. Mas você já me fez sentir muita dor. Não quero mais ter nada com você. – disse Sakura. As palavras doíam, mas eram firmes.

- Do que está falando, Sakura? – dizia Sasuke segurando-a pelo braço. Mas ela se desvencilhou.

- Você me seduziu várias vezes, Sasuke. Só pra me forçar a fazer aquilo que você queria. Machucar o Naruto para facilitar as coisas pra você. Não me deixar pesquisar sobre a substância que você ingeria... Eu não sou tão trouxa assim. Agora me deixe em paz. – Disse sakura antes de sair com pressa, para que ele não visse as lágrimas dela.

Sasuke bufou. Antes que ele pudesse reclamar, uma garota loira grudou em seu braço.

-Eu sabia que você voltaria, Sasuke.

- Ino? O que você... Ah... pra que lutar mesmo? Quer fazer alguma coisa?

Sakura estava sentada em um dos bancos dos jardins da Universidade. Algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam por sua face quando alguém lhe entregou um lenço.

Sakura ergueu seu olhar e viu um garoto de cabelos e olhos cabelos eram bem lisos e espetados de um jeito adorável. O rosto dele tinha algo de muito perfeito. Sakura por um momento achou que eram as sobrancelhas. Ele era alto, magro e bonito.

- O-obrigada. – gaguejou ela, sem tirar os olhos dele. O sorriso que ele lhe deu mostrou seus dentes perfeitos.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e disse:

- Por nada, Sakura-san.

Sakura olhou para ele tão rápido que não sabia como não tinha quebrado o pescoço.

- L-lee?

- É. – Confirmou ele sorrindo. – A Tenten e a Temari cortaram meu cabelo enquanto eu cochilava, dá pra acreditar? E fizeram minha sobrancelha também. Não sei pra que isso...

"Pra ficar com cara de gente.", pensou Sakura.

- Ficou BEM melhor assim, Lee. – disse ela se controlando para não colocar MUITA entonação no "bem".

- Você acha? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso largo.

- É... Deu uma melhorada no seu visual.

- Obrigado, Sakura. Você... Gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? Quer conversar? Vamos, não fique aí parada ou vai pegar um resfriado. – disse Lee estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ele era um cavalheiro, tinha dado uma melhorada na aparência e era maduro. "Tá, acho que vou dar uma chance pra ele", pensou Sakura segurando a mão de Lee.


End file.
